The Islatov Clan
by Chompekitas
Summary: What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampiric Clan Islatov.
1. The beginning

**The Islatov Clan.**

by Chompekitas.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I will have my Harley-Davidson and living a great life right now, such things I do not have or do.

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened if the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampiric Clan; Islatov.

**A/N:** This is my first story, so I'll appreciate good criticism, ideas and opinions. Also if anyone wants to become my beta please tell me. If any send flames, well... they will help to keep warm my room since it can be quite cold at night.

**Russian language**

**CHAPTER 1.**

_**The Daily Profet.**_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED BY 1 YEAR OLD HARRY POTTER; THE BOY WHO LIVED AND WON.**

By Rita Seeker.

_Last night, at Godric Hollow, YOU-KNOW-WHO was defeated by the son of James and Lily Potter. The aurors said that the first to die was James Potter with the killing curse, he was found near the stairs. In the nursery Lily Potter was found dead near her son, Harry, who was bruised and fainted. The spells tell that the dark magic residue had the magical signature of You-Know-Who._

_It is unknown how Harry Potter survived the killing curse and at the same time killed You-Know-Who. His life reserves were really low; also it seems as if all his magical power was used in the night activities. The only evidence of this attack was a light bolt scar in his forehead. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was at the scene and confirmed this information. The Headmaster thinks that the best for our young hero will be to be out of the Magical Community until his time for Hogwarts arrives._

_The question we have now is where young Harry Potter will live, since his godfather, Sirius Black, was supposed to be the secret keeper of the Potters. He was found three streets away of the Potters residence with a maniacal look on his face. It was said that he killed four muggles and one of his best friends Petter Petigrew. His trail will be held in two weeks and then maybe Harry Potter will live with him._

That was the article the Headmaster of Hogwarts read first thing in the morning on the 1st of November of 1980. The night before was one he would like to forget, but most of all, he wanted to forget the fact that Harry J. Potter was now orphaned. With that in mind, after a well written letter to Petunia Dursley and half day to rest for Harry, he was on his way. Even if after the trial of Sirius Black, he was declared not guilty, Harry Potter will be raised by muggles. He left his office and then, left to Private Drive No. 4 at Surrey.

Upon arriving, at 12 a.m., he put down the bundle with his letter, and then he put the necessary wards and blood wards around the house and with a farewell returned to his office.

The next day, early in the morning Petunia Dursley found her bottles of milk near a bundle. Lifting the bundle she found it had a baby and a letter with Hogwart's Seal; the exact same seal that gave her so many friends and long months without her dear little sister.

You see, even if Petunia was as much as a squib she always loved her sister. With Athenea, Lily's owl, she received the best of news; she learned every bit of magic just as her sister, and got to know some good friends. Those friends were Sirius Black, even if she sometimes wanted to kill him, Remus Lupin, the voice of reason, James Potter, her brother-in law, the mysterious and sensual Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

With watery eyes she read the letter and begun to cry. In that moment she decided that her nephew will be like a second son for her. When her husband was in the kitchen with her, she explained everything to him. He also knew of his wife "special" friends and sister and even though he wasn't very happy with it, he tried to accept it.

Vernon Dursley wasn't so sure to have with his family such a responsibility, but in the end his wife was correct and besides all those "special" friends of Petunia were a unique bunch. Now his son will have someone to play with since his wife can't have another baby, this will be as close as it will be to have another son.

**ISLTAVO CLAN**

**March 14th 1983**

It was a good morning to do some shopping for the Islatov family. Said family been Ivan Nickolai Islatov ( 6' 5", muscular, with black, straight, almost blue hair, and with a mixture of blue and green eyes, strong jaw and cheekbones and thick eyebrows and straight nose).

His wife Anastasia Alexia Marckov Islatov (with slim and with curvy feminine body, tall as her husband, with blond, straight hair and grey eyes. Delicate eyebrows, a button nose), his sons Ivan (even been 6, he is quite tall. Shoulder black hair and blue grey eyes, strong jaw and straight nose; both as his father) and Dimitri (even been 4, he is quite tall for boys his age; with short light brown hair and blue eyes, strong jaw and cheekbones as his father; little, button nose as his mother).

But this family was different from others; they are the head family of the one and only Islatov Clan. This clan is the most dangerous in Europe. They are fierce fighters, dealers; in other words the most dangerous Mafia Clan. They are a very strong family, with strong family morals and all of them, even the ones who are part of the clan; are vampires.

Vampires may be seen as dark creatures (worst for the magical community), that can't tolerate the sunlight, or any religious things or garlic; all of it a lie. They can be in the sunlight, but their eyes are really sensitive to the bright light, and are more allergic to garlic than anything.

Now, the Islatov Clan are almost like another clan within the vampire race. All of them are more than beautiful, sensual and graceful. Men are like 6' 3" tall, with long legs, broad shoulders, and thin waist; with silky, straight, almost midback hair. Their most valuable asset was their voice, silky low, and even sensual.

Women are also tall, with curvy and feminine bodies, long hair and delicate features. They had longer hair than the men and their voice is sweet, melodic, jet strong. A disadvantage within the family is that any woman born within the family will have a stronger character than the men in the family.

The day was planned so that little Ivan, and his brother Dimitri, could have the greatest of times. Candy shops, toys stores, in both the magical and the muggle world, all of them closed for them.

It was the fourth store of the day, and the boys were quite happy and even a little sugar highed. Both their parents happy that their sons could have a normal day for once, no lessons of any kind and been what they were, little kids.

Before they entered the store the boys saw a family of four with 2 boys near their age. Not often been around boys their age, and muggle to that, they decided to ask their parents if they could invite them to the store.

Ivan Islatov wasn't sure of the idea, but once he saw the boys, and felt the magical energy of the little one, he decided it wasn't a bad idea; but his sons were faster than him or his wife and were talking with said boys.

The parents seen there was anything to do went to their sons. Upon introduction he met Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia, and sons Dudley and Harry.

They started talking with them, while the kids run to the candy store. In a more leisure pace they follow. That was one of the most pleasurable days the four adults have had. At 4 p.m. the Dursleys said it was time to go home, and then made arrangements to see the Islatovs the next day, since the boys were fast friends.

With plans for the next day, exchange of phone numbers, both families went their way; neither of them having any idea of what was around the corner.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

When the Dursleys arrived to their car, they started to talk about the events of the day. The two boys were happy to have two new friends, even if they have to return to their home near Russia in some days.

"Dad, do you think they'll still want to be our friends when they return home?" asked Dudley. His mother had a smile on her face, not one of the neighbours children seem worthy of her sons, "I think they are asking if you want to still be friends when they return. Don't worry dears; you can have as much communication with them as you want. But please no phone calls, since most likely they'll be too expensive" said Petunia.

Even if they were really different physically, they were a real family in what matters the most. Vernon Dursley was a fat man, with blue eyes, a mostage, but some more months and he will be fit. Petunia was a tall woman, too skinny and had a face that can resemble a horse, but one way or another she wasn't hard to the eyes, she had a deep colour of green in her eyes.

Dudley was 3 and even if he tended to have more weight than other boys his age, tall as his mother, blond and blue eyes like his father. He was the older of the boys by 2 months. Harry was 3, had black hair, green eyes (his real mother eyes, even if the green colour is part of his family), and was fit; he didn't have the problems that Dudley had with his weight. He also had the infamous lighting bolt scar.

At a red light their lives changed. Once they stopped a car that was going too fast and that didn't have time to pull the breaks, hit them. They were hit so strong that even with their seatbelts Petunia broke her neck; an instant and painfulness death.

Vernon broke the window shield and in the process had some broken bones, the most dangerous been a broken rib through a lung and one near his heart. Dudley had a concussion, broken arm, a leg and internal bleeding.

Harry for his part had a wound at his side and was losing lots of blood, broken arm and shoulder, he also had a concussion. They arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later and Uncle Vernon had died during the way. The only survivors, until now, were Dudley and Harry.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Meanwhile, the Islatovs were also discussing the day events. "**Dear, do you feel the magical power of little Harry? It was quite impressive**" Anastasia Islatov said. With a smirk Ivan Islatov replied to his wife "**Yes darling, I sensed it, and most likely our sons too. Maybe that was the reason they approached them in the first place. I think that the four of them will be good friends**".

When Ivan asked his guard for the OK to go to the hotel rooms, there was no response, "**Something is wrong**", he said to his wife. But before she can answer there was shotgun noise near their rooms and she didn't answer.

The small family began to run the opposite way to return to their car. Once they arrived to the car, Ivan Jr. and Dimitri were the first to go in the car; the moment they were inside Ivan Nickolai Islatov gave the order to leave with them and to go to their airplane. Meanwhile Ivan and Anastasia climbed to the second car and leave the hotel, making sure their followers were put out of action so they couldn't follow them. Their first priority is the safety of their children.

So they used some of their vampire magic so they could leave them alone. Along the way, there was an explosion near the plane track. Such explosion was generated by a little bomb in the gas tank of the car in which the children were going to the plane.

A moment later Ivan and Anastasia Islatov arrived where the car was on flames. In that moment a really strong and painful scream was heard in the air. Both parents were crying and screaming about the injustice of what happened. "**I swear to you, Ivan and Dimitri that the moment I know who did this, they are going to pay for what happened to you. I swear it in my name and my honour my sons.**" Ivan Islatov screamed.

Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(


	2. Encounters

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I will have my Harley-Davidson and living a great life right now, such things I do not have or do.

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened if the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov.

**A/N:** This chapter will have some violence, not to graphic, but violence none the less. THANX! To my 2 first reviewers!.

**Russian**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Two years later.**

Ivan Islatov was at a meeting in England. Two years since his boys were murdered and it was the first time that he returned to said country. The meeting was with the CEO in his company of guns. It had been a long meeting, with lots of problems, since there seemed to be some problems in the country.

Some unexplainable events had been happening. Ivan had an idea of such problems, been a vampire, and having two of his most trusted advisers as vampires and wizards to that.

There seemed to be problems in the magical community with some dark wizards that wanted to finish what their dead leader, the Dark Lord, started some years ago. They wanted to finish with the muggleborns; to finish with muggles if that could be done.

Once the meeting was over, he went to his hotel. At 2 a.m. Ivan was too restless to even try to relax. That's why he took, at such hour, a stroll through the city.

So deep in thought that he didn't realized where he was going. The direction of his stroll got him to an alley. He wasn't too worried if something happened, since he had a lot of strength and advantage over any thief, if they tried to do something. An hour later he heard something that most likely would change his life and his wife's life.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Harry Potter-Dursley was having a really bad day. The caretaker, Mr. Arthur Willis, had been more violent than any other day. After the accident, two years ago, his life changed in a dramatic way.

After such a fantastic day with his family, the fatal accident took from him his family. When they arrived to the hospital, he knew that his aunt and uncle were dead; then some days later, his cousin and brother died from a heart failure.

Once he was good to leave the hospital, the State put him in the care of an orphanage. In Lindsay Orphanage (which was by no means small or bad looking) life wasn't as easy or normal as it could be in other orphanages.

His day started in a normal way for the kids in there. With 5 years old, he learned how to cook, and had some burns since then. In a mysterious way, his burns were healed. Today was special; some foster parents would come to see the kids in the orphanage, and may be some of his friends would be adopted.

Harry was in charge of the food that would be given to said adults. "Boy! How is the food going?" Mr. Willis asked one of his favourite kids.

They were favourites in the fact that he would have two or three kids especially for when his frustrations were too much. "Everything is ready sir. May I have some water?" little Harry asked. He knew what would happen today, so he wanted to have something to drink before going to the room where Mike and John would be too.

These three kids could not go to meet the foster parents, since they were "special". They were used as punching bags when things were bad for Mr. Willis, and today would be one of those days.

Late that night, once the parents and some of his friends were gone, the nightmare for Mike, John and Harry started. Mr. Willis wanted to get rid of at least 10 children, but with his luck there were only 5 that were adopted that day.

"Those bloody kids can't do something right, 10 were supposed to leave no 5!" Mr. Willis screamed in his head while he began drinking. Once he was drunk and the rest of the kids, specially the older ones, were asleep, he went to look for his "favourite" kids.

When he arrived to the room, which actually was the attic, he started to look for little Harry. Of the 3 in the attic, he was the one he favours to beat and hit until he couldn't any more.

When he spotted him, he yelled to the other 2 children to leave the room. "This night will be fun" he thought. "Come here boy, today will be particular fun, for both of us" he said to Harry. He knew he had to answer in the most humble way or it will be worst "Yes Mr. Willis".

Once Harry was in front of the man, he slapped him so hard that the little boy was at least a feet on the floor. Having not much to eat wasn't too good in these situations.

"You are a pathetic boy, a scum, that's why you are not allowed to meet foster parents! Who would want a boy as skinny, bad looking, who doesn't know how to obey as you! Someone as clumsy and dumb as you!" Mr. Willis said while he kicked the boy in his torso, and stomach.

Suddenly there was a crack noise; one or two ribs were broken. The tirade continued while the beating was on. Harry was very intelligent, even for his age, and knew that if by any chance he said something the beating would be worse.

Unfortunately he was still recovering from the last beating and his tender ribs cracked even more with each punch. "Mommy Tunia, Daddy Non, where are you? Can I be with you now?" little Harry thought while he tried to keep quiet, even if there were some tears on his face.

Then, out of the blue, Arthur Willis took him from his hair and launched him through the room, only stopping with the wall opposite to where they were. A loud noise was heard and Harry now had a terrible headache and blood running along his back. Then a crash noise, a chair was added to the beating. This time the chair was used on his legs, again his torso. Heavy boots made contact with his head, neck and he started to lose the battle. The weight was too much for him.

While he started to see black his last thought was "Please I want to be with Mommy and Daddy, and Duds. I want to be with someone who cares" and he passed out.

When Mr. Willis saw all the blood and the state of the little boy, he started to laugh. He took Harry by the t-shirt and saw the window. Such window had the view of the city, and also was the one that could took anyone to the backyard. He took Harry and threw him in the air until several cracks were heard.

It was at least 3 stories until he landed. In his drunken stupor he left the room, and took the body, since he was certain the boy was dead, to the trunk of his car. "If by any chance social services come, I can say, as always, and that he run away, after all they never search for them" he thought.

He drove to the other end of the city, and left the body in an alley where the only people who knew of it were addicts or prostitutes.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The noise Ivan Islatov heard was one of tires of a heavy vehicle. Then he heard something like if someone had dropped a body, but he wasn't certain. With precaution, he went to see what was happening; he wasn't prepared to the scene that met his eyes.

In his Clan, all children were cherished, they were precious gifts, and seen a little boy as the one he found was of horror for him. Suddenly, a wave of flashbacks arrived to his mind. All of them of time with his Ivan and his Dimitri, when they were born, when their fangs were visible for the first time, all until the day of the accident. But the smell, fear, death and magic retrieved him from his memories.

The child was too skinny, and he supposed his age would be 4 or 5. Then he saw his scar, one more prominent than the others and he tried to remember where he saw that particular scar.

"**By Vlad's fangs! He is the little boy of 2 years ago!**" he thought. With his vampire powers he started to heal the boy, at least what he could. In that moment he decided to take this child home.

His wife and he didn't try to have more children after the accident, but he knew that an heir was a most in their lives, besides both of them were full of love for a child. Without hesitation, he took the child in his arms "**he is too thin, and has more broken bones than I want to count**" he thought. With haste, but trying not to injure the boy more, he made his way to his hotel room.

When he arrived Vladimir, his head guard and friend, approached him. "**My Lord, what happened? You have blood all over your clothes!**" Vladimir said. Ivan didn't pay attention to him; he went to his room and put the boy over the bed, as gently as he could. He didn't close the door, since he knew Vladimir would follow him.

"**My friend, I found this boy in an alley, it's a miracle he still breaths!**" Ivan whispered. "**I can sense that, but what are you going to do? Are you going to take him to his parents?**" asked Vladimir. "**To tell you the truth I don't know. I want to heal him, then to hear his story and from there I will decide**" said Ivan with a sad voice and face.

They were almost 5 hours healing the boy, while both of them were thinking what to do, and the consequences of their options. At 7:30 a.m., they left for another meeting, leaving the boy to rest, and Ishmael to see whatever needs the boy could have.

When Harry woke up, he didn't recognize the room or the bed where he was. "Am I dead? Am I dreaming? May be I can see Mommy, Daddy and Duds!" little Harry thought. There was a noise to his right, and he tried to see what made it. He turned his head and was meet with a very big and tall man, with long hair and deep brown eyes.

"How do you feel Little One? My name is Ishmael" Ishmael whispered in a thick Russian accent.

Harry didn't know what to do, or what to think, but since the tall man seemed nice he answered. "My whole body hurts. Am I in heaven?" he answered with hope in his eyes at the last of his answer.

Ishmael smiled sadly and gave him some potions. "No Little One, you are not in heaven. What is your name?" Harry didn't know how to take the answer, but the friendly voice was very much welcome.

"My name is Harry Potter-Dursley, and I'm 5, how old are you?" he said. In that moment a rich and nice laugh met Harry ears. "Little One, I'm too old. Now do you need something?" when Harry shook his head, Ishmael stood up and was about to leave when Harry said in a little voice; that if Ishmael wasn't a vampire most likely wouldn't have heard.

"Do you have to leave? I don't want to be alone". Ishmael reached the bed and took the boy in his arms. He started to sing to the little boy, an Old Russian lullaby his mother used to sing to his brother and him. In no more than seconds Harry was again fast asleep. In that moment he phoned Vladimir.

"**Boss the Little One wake up a minute ago and now is fast asleep again**" Ishmael said to Vladimir. "**MMMM and he told you something at all? He said something that can help to know what to do with him? By the way, why are you whispering?**" asked Vladimir.

Ishmael wasn't known to be the kind type, he was one of the most rude and hard men Vladimir had ever met. He didn't have an ounce of kindness. "**Well the Little One didn't want to be alone, and couldn't go to sleep so I sang to him and he is in my arms**" was the answer; Vladimir laughed deep from his heart. "**Ish, I think you need a childe and soon**" Vladimir said.

Ishmael wanted to curse, so in order to not wake up the little one he did it in his mind. "**Anyway, what did he told you, before that? Jajajajaja**" Vladimir asked. "**Well he said his name is Harry Potter-Dursley, and that he is 5**" a reluctant Ishmael said. "**OK keep an eye on him Ishmael, we will try to be there at 3 pm. Ok?**" said Vladimir.

"**OK boss. MMM can I have one of the guys to buy him some pyjamas? So he can be comfortable**" said Ish. "**Sure, but only one and they have to walk, understood? Oh and Ish, you do have it bad for the child**" Vladimir hung up and started to laugh.

"**Why are you laughing Vladimir?**" asked Ivan as he approached. "**Nothing, is just that I can't imagine Ishmael singing a lullaby to the child, he even calls him Little One, jajajaja**" Ivan smiled, it was true, Ishmael was as serious as his brother Severus, if not more.

"**Did the child say something?**" he asked. Vladimir knowing what happened two years ago, and knowing that day events, he didn't know what to answer. If he didn't answer truthfully Ivan Islatov would be very angry, so he decided to answer him in a secluded room.

"**My Lord, the child said he is 5, and mmmmmm, that his name is Harry Potter-Dursley**" Ivan Islatov couldn't believe it, he was the same child from that fatal day, the child with such magical power. "**Really? Well, Vladimir I want to know what happened to him and to know where is his family before we arrive to the hotel**" said Ivan and left to call his wife.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

In Islatov Mansion, Anastasia was doing her rose garden. The same garden in where her children loved to play so much. The place had some of her most wonderful moments, but also brought her much sadness. She was so deep in her work that her cellular phone startled her. "**Yes? Oh Ivan my love, what a wonderful surprise! Everything OK?**" asked Anastasia. She didn't want her husband to go to England, but knew he had to.

"**Yes dear, everything is fine. Darling, do you remember Harry Potter?**" asked Ivan. She was even more surprised with the mention of that name. She had a really good memory and she remembered the names of her children friends, including Harry and Dudley. "**Why do you ask?**" she said. "**Well I found him in an abandoned alley last night, nearly dead**" Ivan said.

Anastasia had always been very protective of children, so when he said that, she started to curse in Russian, French, English and every language she knew. Ivan knew his wife would react in a similar way, but didn't expect it to be so forceful. "**A can't believe it Ivan; his parents seemed to be good people, and his brother?**" Anastasia asked. She knew deep in her heart that if those children were in danger, that she would do everything in her power to protect them.

"**I can't answer that darling, but I have Vladimir investigating what happened, I'll phone you when I have news, so we can decide. I love you my dear love**" Ivan hung up the phone and went to finish the meeting and then to see what Vladimir found.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Meanwhile Vladimir was researching everything with the name Dursley and Potter in both worlds. Since he could sense the magical energy of the little boy it would be wise.

An hour later, Ivan and Vladimir went for a coffee; they found the concept good for when their nerves were at edge.

"**Tell me Vladimir, what you found?**" asked Ivan while sipping his coffee. Vladimir waited, since he knew what would happen with the news he had. Also some of the news he had had something to do with the dead of Ivan Jr. and Dimitri, but he had to be sure, before he upset him more. It would not be easy for neither of them, or for Anastasia.

"**My Lord, Basili and myself found some very disturbing news about the child. The day you met them, after they left you, they had a terrible car accident, leaving the children orphaned in less than 30 minutes. Some days later Dudley Dursley died by a heart failure. Once the hospital said the child was good to leave the State put him in Lindsay Orphanage. Now, it seems like a well and respected place, but it is known to have some missing children since Mr. Arthur Willis is the caretaker.**" Ivan couldn't believe it! The same day Anastasia and him lost their boys, little Harry lost his parents. Everything was like a sick joke!

"**Vladimir, are you sure? And in the magical world?**" he asked. Vladimir exhale, the little boy had had a really tough life. "**Well, his biological parents were murdered by Voldemort the day he was vanquished. Lucius and Severus said it was because of a child, but they never told us the name of the child, now we know. When they were murderer Headmaster Albus Dumbledore took him and then he gave the child to his aunt, Petunia Dursley. He is expected to return to the magical world for his education. He also kept him from his godfather.**" he said with some sadness.

Albus Dumbledore, the same man that had his friend and advisor; Severus Snape; at his service, for something he didn't do, away from his Clan. It was good that his other friend and advisor, Lucius Malfoy, was in the same world as him.

"**Let's go to the hotel, we need to see how is the child doing, and meanwhile I have to talk to my wife**" said Ivan. Once in the car he called his wife again.

"**IVAN NICKOLAI ISLATOV! ARE YOU GETTING OLD OR WHAT?**" answered Anastasia, now Ivan knew his wife was at edge as him. Most likely she was really worried. "**Darling, calm down. Now I have the news you are waiting for. It seems that little Harry is orphaned in the muggle world and in the magical world. His biological parents died the day Voldemort was vanquished and his muggle parents in a car accident after they left us. We can either put him in good health or leave him in a good orphanage, not the one he was in, or we can adopt him. But in the end my Dear is going to be as his decision as yours**" Ivan said with a sad voice and with trepidation, he knew his wife wanted more children, but with what happened neither of them thought it was a good idea.

In the end this could be their opportunity. When he finished, Anastasia was in tears, not only HER children suffered that day, but also the little boy Dimitri seemed so fond of that day. In just a moment she had her decision, but hoped her husband would like it and accepted it.

"**Ivan Islatov, I want that child in the Mansion tomorrow morning! I want him healed, but also I want to adopt him fully**" she said in a very low and sad voice. She would make sure that the child was happy; she would do it for her children. "**I thought you would say that. Just let him rest for the trip and tomorrow afternoon we will be at home**" he said, knowing beforehand what his wife would say.

"**I'll have everything ready, please be careful. I'll call Severus so he can help us**". She said and hung up.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Ishmael was almost furious with his boss, he knew that he long to have a Childe, but with his lifestyle it was difficult, besides if he did it he wanted the Childe to have a good life, not like his and his brother Severus.

He was too deep in thought that when Yuri arrived with the pyjamas he was startled. "**Ish, what is wrong? You seem trouble my friend**" said his friend and partner. "**I don't know why, but the Little One remembers me of how our lives were before Vladimir rescued us**" said Ishmael in a sad voice.

For Yuri it wasn't something new, he knew almost everything of his partner and friend, but only the general idea of the Snape brother's life. "**Don't worry too much; our Lord will do the right thing. He has a good heart.**" said Yuri. Ishmael nodded and when Yuri left the room he changed the little boy into the pyjamas.

Some hours later Harry was up again and asked for something to eat. All vampires had really developed senses, and Ishmael knew the Little One couldn't eat much before he got sick, so he phoned room service and asked for some fruit. They started to talk and even Ishmael laughed of some of the things little Harry said.

That was the scene at which Ivan and Vladimir arrived. "Then I told Duds that he had to eat less candy, but he didn't like the idea. He didn't talked to me for a day, and when we were alright with each other his heart failed and he died" finished little Harry in a whisper. In that moment the room was as silent as a cementery. The adults didn't know what to say, so that was the moment Ivan decided to talk. Even if he was surprised of the fact that sarcastic and serious Ishmael could laugh.

"Hello Harry, how do you feel?" asked Ivan. He was nervous, even if he didn't seem like it, he didn't know if Harry would remember him or not. In that moment Harry saw Ivan for the first time in 2 years, he remembered the vampire as if it was yesterday.

"Yes sir, I remember you. You are Ivan and Dmitri's father. You had a candy store closed for them and they invited my brother Dudley and me to share the experience" said Harry. Ivan Islatov was at a loss of words, he didn't expect the child to remember him, not even his sons. It seems that Harry Potter-Dursley was full of surprises.

In a sad voice he said, "Yes child, I'm their father. I know they appreciated you a lot, but I have to say that they are dead." Harry couldn't believe it! His friends were dead and he was in a room with their father.

From experience he knew not to asked questions that could be painful, so he only nodded. "What do you say if we go to see my wife Anastasia, do you remember her?" asked Ivan to the child.

The fact that Vladimir and Ishmael were shocked wasn't lost to Ivan, so he smirked. It wasn't every day that he could shock his guards.

"You mean the pretty lady? I really can see her again?" Harry remembered Anastasia as well as Ivan, and that day he got really good with her, she even laughed with him! "I will like that a lot. Mr. Ivan thank you for caring." he said in a low voice.

With a small smile and a kiss in the forehead Ivan left to make the necessary arrangements for tomorrow, he knew Vladimir could do it, but this time he wanted to do it personally, just as when his children were alive.

Vladimir and Ishmael were once again surprised. Ivan Islatov hadn't done that since his children were murdered.

Then Vladimir smile, it seems his friend and boss was healing for real this time. It also seems this child would give back what the Islatov Clan lost 2 years ago. Someone to take care for and that would get the better of the adults.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen, after all, the little boy made the one and only Ishmael Snape, rude, tough, sarcastic and serious vampire laughed and cared, if he could do that, Vladimir was certain he will do the same to his other Childe, with Severus.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**


	3. Proposition

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I will have my Harley-Davidson and living a great life right now, such things I do not have or do.

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened if the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has liked the story so far. And remember, if you have something to tell me please review and tell me. Chompekitas.

**Russian.**

**CHAPTER 3**

With their surprise and shock Vladimir and Ishmael saw the actions of their boss and then when he left the room.

"Do you need something more Little One?" asked Ishmael, he was getting attached to the child, he wouldn't deny it. It had been a very long time since he cared for someone who wasn't of the Clan or his brother, he knew life was about to get interesting.

Vladimir for his part was very happy for his friend and Childe. Some changes would had to be done, again, in the Islatov Clan, but more important to the Family.

"I want to sleep a little more if it is possible?" asked Harry in a shy voice. Both vampires smiled and nod. When they were about to leave Harry asked Ishmael to stay again with him and if possible to sing the lullaby to him. In an instant Ishmael was with him and started to sing.

Once the child was asleep again Vladimir turned with a smile to Ishmael "**Childe, I hope our lives will be much better now. But most of all I hope you find what you have been looking for in a very long time**" he knew, the moment he saw his childe with the little boy that in some ways Ishmael found what he has been looking for in a very long time; someone to care for, to protect and to love, even if the little boy wasn't his childe.

"**In a way I have Sire, I just hope that our Lord keeps him. I'm sure the Little One will bring so much needed happiness to the Clan, especially to the Family and Elders**" whispered Ishmael. He knew the moment Vladimir address him as childe that it was a serious personal matter for both of them. With that Vladimir left and went to look for Ivan.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Vladimir found Ivan in his room making the final arrangements for the next day. It would be very emotional, he knew, but it would be also an important day for all of them.

"**How is Harry doing Vladimir? What do you think?**" asked Ivan in a tired voice. Vladimir knew the day has been difficult in an emotional way, but also that it has helped in more ways than not. He could sense that in a way or another all of them had started to heal the wounds of 2 years ago.

"**Can I answer that as a friend?**" said Vladimir, at Ivan's nod he continued. "**I think you are doing the best that can be done for everyone involved. Your family suffered an incredible loss, but also the Clan. Now this child can bring something new to all of us, you saw what he did with Ishmael with a little time. Think of what he can do for all of us, in every aspect you can think**" replied Vladimir.

Then, out of the blue there was a scream from the room where Harry and Ishmael were, it was Ishmael. They run to see what was happening. The scene was so much different from the one they arrived sometime ago.

Harry was convulsing and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Ishmael was there trying to calm him, but nothing was working, even the lullaby. "**Ishmael what happened?**" asked Ivan.

Another painful scream, "**I don't know, he was sleeping and in a moment he was like this, I can't calm him**" answered Ishmael.

In a spur of the moment Vladimir was making every guard to move and to prepare to leave. At the same moment Ivan took Harry and went to the car in order to get to the plane. His healers would make everything OK and healed him, but it had to be done quickly. He wasn't about to see a little child suffered when he could do something to help!

**ISLATOV CLAN**

When Anastasia hung up the phone she started to make the necessary arrangements. She wanted the little child to be OK and she would make sure to do everything in her power, or the Clan's power to achieve it. She went to call Severus, he was the Potions Master of the Clan, and his help would be needed.

"**My Lady, what can I do for you?**" asked Severus when he saw Anastasia Islatov in his mirror. That was the only way to communicate with his Clan, since floo powder was useless, as were portkeys. He had one for his family, Vladimir, Ishmael and the Malfoys, and one for the Clan Family. They were good friends and usually they were the only ones that talked to him in such manner.

"**My dear Severus, Ivan and myself will need your expertise. Ivan found Harry Potter yesterday nearly dead. Please come back home and help us**" said Anastasia. In that moment he saw that the call was urgent, but it was not an order, in that moment Anastasia was his friend, not one of his leaders.

"**Of course, just give me 2 hours to sort everything here and then I'll be in my way.**" He wanted to ask for his friend Petunia, since he knew she was Harry's guardian. Albus Dumbledore blackmailed him to stay, since he knew Severus was a Death Eater, in order to keep the Clan safe (not that Dumbledore knows that fact).

Also the Headmaster prohibited his interaction with Petunia and Harry, but in the 2 years Harry was with her, there was always an opportunity to see the child, then all of a sudden the communication was broken. Time was important right now, so he left to see the Headmaster in order to leave.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

All the way to Russia Harry was moaning, whimpering and in lots of pain. The vampires tried everything to keep him from hurting himself more, but it was difficult. The little boy was in lots of pain, and Ivan feared that in order to save him they would have to convert him. He wanted to give the child the option.

When they arrived to their destination, some heavy guarded cars were waiting for them. When Ivan Islatov was at home he would have a heavy guard since he knew that his enemies knew where he lived. Once inside the car they left to the Islatov Mansion and headquarters.

The moment they arrived to the Mansion every healer was on action. Vladimir called them so they would be prepared. Anastasia was by Ivan's and Harry's side in a moment. When she saw the child she couldn't believe it. She wanted to hurt, maim and kill whoever did this. In just seconds Harry was on his way to their medical wing.

The healers were there for hours, and Severus was in his lab the same amount of time, if not more. They had a mirror to communicate the medical wing to the lab, so in every moment Severus could knew what was needed.

When he saw the child he was horrified. Lily's child was close to die, and he swears that moment to do everything in his power to help and care for the child. His friendship with Lily and Petunia had been unique, they didn't ask or were afraid of him or Lucius because they were vampires and he missed them so much.

After Voldemort's dead, he had to stay at Hogwarts if he wanted to live. That was Dumbledore's orders. This night he would get some answers. It would be a long and difficult night, but if the little boy was any as his mother or aunt, he would survive. With that in mind he kept working in all the potions the child would need for his recovery.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The next day the little boy was stable and all his inner injuries were healed; now they had to wait.

"**The poor child has gone through so much, but I can see he is strong, very strong. That will help him with his recovery**" said Ivan. The moment he was in a healing sleep, Ivan and Anastasia, with Vladimir and his Childes, were there every moment. It was a good thing that vampires slept so little.

"**My Lord, if I may inquire, what happened? I remember you said you met them and that the Dursleys seemed like a happy family**" asked Severus in a low voice. He knew that it would be a difficult chat, but one that was needed.

"**You are right my friend, and indeed it was that way, but then, something happened. They had a car accident that left Dudley and Harry orphaned, but some days later Dudley died and Harry was left alone. The State put him in an orphanage and well, it seems that its caretaker isn't a nice man. At least not to Harry**" Everyone were shocked and in silence besides Vladimir and Ivan.

Days passed like that and a month and a half had come and gone.

The little group making sure the little boy was doing Ok, the healers monitoring his progress and Severus in the potions lab with his brother.

It had been a long time since they had been together at home. Then the mirrors showed the image of their Sire. "**The little one is up, and I'm sure both of you wanted to see him. Severus, my childe, I think it will be OK if you show yourself with your glamour up and then take it off**" said Vladimir.

They had already talked about the fact that the child would be given all the information necessary, and also that it would be good for him to have another friendly face around. Harry had known Severus, even called him uncle, but it was difficult to meet him because of his work.

With that Ishmael and Severus left the lab. When Severus had his glamour on it was difficult to see the family resemblance, but without it, Ishmael and him would pass as twins if they liked.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

When the brothers arrived, they were met with a scene that both of them were sure would be seen soon, but not that soon. Little Harry was in Anastasia's lap, and she was talking sweet nonsense to him, while Ivan was in the bed with them.

That scene was like a dejavú for both brothers, since it had been a long time since they saw their friends and leaders been that way. In that moment Vladimir saw them and told them to come in.

"Hello Little One, do you remember me?" asked Ishmael in a sweet voice. Even if his Sire told him about the change his brother had within the area of the little boy, Severus wasn't prepare to see his brother like that. The last time was when both of them started their lives as vampires so long ago.

The moment Harry saw Ishmael he started to run; well he tried to run, to him. "Ish! you are here! You didn't left me!" was the happy cry while the vampire picked up the little boy. "I'm sorry you thought that Little One, but no, I wouldn't do that to you. I was with my brother, helping him with your medicine." answered Ishmael with a small smile. Then he turned to see his brother and did introductions, since they were in order.

"Little One, I want you to meet my brother Severus. Severus this is the Little One I talked to you about" the moment Harry saw Severus he squirmed to be put on the floor and then he hugged Severus with as much force as he could.

Severus for his part was at a loss, so he picked up the boy. In an astonished and almost broke voice he said "You remember me Harry? You remember who I am?" at Harry's nod he hugged the child with force, but been careful not to injure him more.

"Of course I remember you Uncle Sev! I have miss you, Mommy Tunia missed you a lot too" said Harry in a little voice.

He was sooo happy; he was with one of his uncles! "I've miss you too Little One" Severus whispered. In that moment Ishmael said "Hey that is my pet name, get your own one!" and the rest of the room started to laugh.

"Well brother, either you share, or you get a new one, I was the first to call him that" said Severus between laughs.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Vladimir and Ivan were really shocked to see Ishmael and Severus like that. It was something that neither of them would had dream to see.

Vladimir was right, the little one would bring back so much to the Clan. Anastasia for her part had tears in her eyes, both of her friends were happy.

Since the moment Severus lost contact with Petunia, he started to be even more snarky, serious, sarcastic than before. Now she knew why, he missed the boy as if he was his son. And Ishmael! Those two brothers were special for the 3 leaders, and seen them like this brought so much happiness to their hearts.

The last statement remembered Vladimir of his childes's lives, the fact that they were indeed brothers, not only because of their Sire. Now his little family was happy again and also with more motives to live their lives.

In that moment, Anastasia, Ivan and Vladimir left the room, so little Harry could get some needed time with the brothers, especially Severus. They had lots to talk about, besides Severus wanted to be the one to explain his looks without the glamour. The Snapes brothers had asked for the privilege to be the ones to tell Harry about been vampires, then Ivan and Anastasia would tell him their plan. It would be difficult, since he was a little boy, but Severus knew he was a very intelligent boy.

They went to the bed and sat down. "Why do you have different accents since you are brothers? Why don't you look alike?" asked Harry. He was really curious about it, since they said they were brothers, also they didn't look alike, besides their hair. The brothers shared a glance and at Ishmael's nod Severus explain.

"You are still as curious as before Little One and I'm happy for it. Well, the first question is easy, the second one not as easy, so I ask you to let me finish and then you can talk, alright?" said Severus. At Harry's nod Severus started.

"We have different accents because Ishmael is here all the time, so he has a very strong Russian accent. In the other hand I spend a lot of time away from here, I'm almost all my time in England. That's how I knew your mother Lily and your mother Petunia. I hope you understand that Petunia was actually your aunt, but I know they adopted you." Harry nodded.

He already knew about part of his past, so he wasn't surprised. "Did Petunia tell you about magic Harry?" asked Severus. He didn't know how much Petunia told Harry about himself, he had to be away for long periods of time.

"She told me that Mama Lily and Papa James were magical people and that a very bad man killed them. That's why I was with them and they decided to adopt me" answered Harry.

At Severus's nod he continued "That's right Little One. The reason my brother and I don't look alike is because of my safety and the Islatov's safety. It is called glamour; it helps to change my looks. Do you want to see how I look like without it?" asked Severus.

When Harry's eyes lit up he knew his answer so he put the glamour down. In that moment Ishmael and Severus saw each other and shared a smile. Ishmael didn't like to be with his brother with the glamour up; it remembered him why they couldn't be together.

Harry then started to see the similarities; their shoulders, their facial structure, their hair. They were like twins except for their eyes. While Ishmael had deep brown eyes, Severus had black eyes.

"Now Harry I need you to listen really hard what I'm about to tell you, ok? Did Petunia told you about different types of magical people as werewolves and vampires?" asked Severus.

Harry tried to remember and screw his forehead in concentration; he looked so adorable like that. "Yes Uncle Severus. She told me that she had a werewolf friend, and explained it to me. Also that she had some vampire friends and she also explained to me. Why?" asked Harry with all his curiosity.

Again the brothers shared a smile. Until now it hadn't been difficult, the difficult part would come in a moment.

Ishmael took the word from there. "The reason we are asking Little One is because we are vampires. So are Mr. and Mrs. Islatov, as you call them, and Vladimir. We are part of a clan of vampires. The leaders of our clan are Ivan and Anastasia Islatov. Right now you are in the Mansion and headquarters of the Clan" said Ishmael fearing the child's reaction.

One thing was to know about them, but another totally different to be around a full clan of vampires.

Harry sat there a moment and thought about everything he was told. In the end he decided that he accepted the fact and also that he wasn't afraid. After all, Uncle Severus had always been good to him.

Then he saw both vampires, sat there and said "Now I understand why you had always sunglasses when you took me to the park!" Exclaimed the little boy and the brothers started to laugh, getting away the anxiety and nerves they had moments ago.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Anastasia, Ivan and Vladimir were in the sitting room discussing the different scenarios.

"**What do you think is going on? I mean, do you think he will be afraid?**" asked Anastasia, she fell in love with the child the moment she saw him 2 years ago, and now it was at full force again.

Ivan took her hand and said "**I think everything is OK, after all we don't know how much Petunia told him about the magical world or even of her unique friends. But since there is no screaming or a child running wild around I think it has gone really good**".

Meanwhile Vladimir was thinking about his childes, he just hoped that the little boy would be able to understand the fact that not everything that was said about vampires by muggles was true. He really hoped, most of all for his childes well being, after all he saw how devastated Severus was when he lost contact with the child and his aunt. In the end everything will be OK, he had a hunch about it.

The child seems to be very intelligent and if his aunt told him about the magical world then there shouldn't be much problem.

"**I remember that Severus told me that he and Lucius explained their nature to Lily and Petunia, without telling them about the Clan. He also said that it helped them to understand better certain thing about us. I'm sure that if Severus was visiting Harry, at least she explained to him about vampires, if she didn't tell him about Severus been one.**" said Vladimir after a moment. His leaders nodded at that, knowing he was right.

"**How do we tell him we want him with us? I know I want a full adoption, but if he refuses I don't know what will happen**" said Anastasia with a sad voice. She feared that the child wouldn't want to be with them, she felt deeply for him already, as she could saw the vampires that had been with him felt it.

There was also the fact that in order to do that they would have to talk to their Elders, especially Ivan's father. One way or another, there was something to be afraid of with their decision.

In that moment, both brothers and the little boy arrived to the sitting room.

The Islatovs were now really nervous; they wanted the child to be part of their family really hard. They felt that the Clan, the little boy, but specially them deserved a second chance to be happy and to have a happy family again.

Even if said family was of vampires and of mafia. It had always been difficult, but in the end they had always made the correct choices and had been able to be as normal as any family could be. They had always tried to be neutral of any wars, except the ones that affect them directly. It had been a rule since the beginning of the Clan.

When Harry saw Ivan, he let go of their hands and run to him "Thank you, thank you, you brought back my Uncle Severus to me, thank you" he kept saying while he hugged Ivan and even gave him kisses along the face. Harry was so happy.

Ivan only hoped that the child would agree to their plan. He was also happy for been able to bring some happiness to his short life after everything he had gone through.

"You are really welcome Harry. Now I have a proposition for you and a question if it's alright." said Ivan putting down the little boy. When he saw he had his attention he took his hand and then his wife's hand.

"You know that our sons are dead Harry and we know that you are alone too. We want to take care of you, for you to be part of the Clan, but most of all of our family. We want you to be our son, but in all ways. Do you understand?" said Ivan. Harry saw him and searched his eyes, and then he turned to Anastasia and repeated the action.

When he found what he was looking for he answered him in a little voice, "You want to adopt me as Mommy Tunia and Daddy Non did? I don't want to take Ivan's and Dimitri's place"

Anastasia took his hands and said "You will not be taking their place dear; they have their place in our hearts and family. You will be taking your own place within the family. Yes, we want to adopt you as they did, but we also want to make you our son by blood. You will be like us, a vampire. What do you say?" Harry sat there thinking about the proposition.

It really sounded like a good option, "I can still see Uncle Sev and Ish?" said Harry in a little voice. Anastasia and Ivan shared a smile and Ivan said "Of course you can still see them and be with them. I'm thinking that if you accept then that maybe they can be you godfathers, if they and you want"

"I would like that very much Mr. Ivan, but now what do I call you and Mrs. Anastasia?" asked little Harry. In that moment Anastasia kneeled and saw him to the eyes. "You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with, but I think that to start it will be good with only Ivan or Anastasia, OK?" she said with a smile.

At his nod Ivan said "Then I take it you understand that you had just accepted our proposition, and I have to say I'm really glad and happy you did. Now we need to explain to you what is going to happen. It will be done in 3 different levels. First, we will adopt you in a legal way in the muggle world then; we will do it in the magical world. It will be done in a very private way, so there are no problems of any kind. Second, we will convert you so you'll become a vampire. It can be a painful and uncomfortable, but we will make it so you will not be in pain. Since both of us want you as our son, the conversion will be done by us. Once you are a vampire, we will adopt you by our laws, and then we will make a blood adoption. With this last adoption you will have some changes in your body, not much, but in the end some changes. Also you will have all of our advantages and disadvantages of been a vampire."

It seemed as a lot to take for the little boy, but since they gave him the general idea it was easier for him to understand.

"So, in that way I will be your son by all means? Nobody will take me away from you?" asked Harry.

All the adults in the room smiled to him and then nodded. "That's right Little One, they will be your parents, and also you will see us as much as you want. Do you want to do it? Do you want to stay? I promise that I'll do everything I can to make it less painful" said Severus in a calm and sweet voice.

He knew that the potions would be less than pleasant, besides their Elders had to accept the adoption in order to do both; the potion and the blood adoption.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

It was late at night, and after everything that happened all of them needed some rest. The little boy was in a room besides Severus's and Ishmael's rooms. Meanwhile Ivan and Anastasia were discussing how to pledge their case with their Elders, especially Dimitri Islatov, Ivan's father.

"**Dear, how do you think your father will take the news? After all he has been asking when we plan to have another baby.**" said Anastasia while they were in their bed cuddled.

With a heavy sigh he answered his wife "**To tell you the truth, it's difficult to say. He wants another grandchild as much or even more as we want another child. Most likely he will agree with the idea, the rest of the Elders maybe a little bit more difficult, after all, some of them were not leaders of the Clan**" with that the couple decided to be stay a little bit contemplating each one their thoughts.

The next day would be a little difficult, also complicated, but if everything went as planned, at the end of the day the Islatov Family would have a child and an heir.

In the Clan it was tradition that at their leader's 1,000th birthday, a new leader would take the charge, in this case the leader's heir. It was a way to keep the Clan fresh in their business and the lifestyle they kept up. Not for nothing they were one, if not the most important vampire clan in Europe.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

It was a bright morning when the vampires woke up for the day. First they would have breakfast; then Anastasia would take Harry and prepared him to meet the Elders and then pledged their case.

"Good morning dear, how do you feel today?" asked Anastasia in her sweet and melodic voice. "I slept really well, also Ishmael and Uncle Severus sang to me their lullaby" answered Harry with a wide smile and excited voice.

Vladimir and Ivan started to laugh after that statement. The Snape brothers had a reputation that had been legend for very long years that they liked to kept. Even if such reputation was of been rude, snarky, sarcastic and not very kind, they were the best in their jobs for the Clan. That was really why both of the Snape brothers had the respect of their Clan, their leaders and their Elders.

"Harry, once we are finished with breakfast, we need you to go with Anastasia, she will get you prepare for our meeting with the Clan Elders, OK?" said Ivan taking some of his breakfast. "Yes sir, I understand" said Harry with a smile.

All of the vampires were really surprised by the fact that the little boy was taking the news and facts in such a good and calm manner. It would actually help them with their meeting with the Elders. Once Anastasia and Harry were finished they left in order to prepare.

When Anastasia and Harry arrived to Harry's room in the bed there were Harry's clothes for the meeting. "My dear I need you to take a bath then I will help you to your clothes." said Anastasia to Harry with a smile.

Anastasia's servant helped with the bath and the clothes before they arrived. Once Harry was in the bath, Anastasia went to retrieve her cloak and other accessories the occasion called for.

To meet with the Elders had always been an important matter for everyone in the Clan. Ivan and Anastasia, been their leaders had special garments for those occasions.

For Ivan his clothes were a black suit, a purple shirt with the family crest cuff links and a black tie. For her part Anastasia wear a velvet black dress, the collar of diamonds that had the family crest. Both of them with a velvet purple cloak with black trim. It was simple, but even with all the Clan money they were ordinary vampires, or so they liked to think.

For little Harry they were black slacks, with a green shirt, so his eyes were more prominent. The moment he was adopted into the family, he would wear something similar to Ivan, except for the cuff links; those were only for the leader of the Clan.

Once Harry was out of the bath, Anastasia helped him into his clothes and did his hair. It was difficult to put it on a certain order, but she did the best she could. Just in the final touches Ivan knocked the door. "Are you ready dear?" asked Ivan getting into the door.

He took her cloak form the bed and helped her into it then he saw Harry and took him in his arms.

"You seem like a really nice young man Harry. Now, when we are with the Elders let us explain everything, and answer their questions as best as you can, you just have to be you and don't worry, OK?" said Ivan with a gentle voice.

Harry nodded and was put on the floor then he took Ivan's hand. Anastasia took Harry's hand in hers and the 3 of them left to see the Council of Elders. This would be the meeting that would change their lives.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

All the way to the Council room they were silent. They were inside their thoughts and also Harry was nervous. Severus and Ishmael would be there to help pledge the case also and they explained to Harry that of this meeting his future within the Clan would be decided; it was very important. Harry wanted to give a good impression; he wanted to stay with all of them.

They had been so good with him, he felt wanted and loved.

When they arrived to the doors Vladimir, Severus and Ishmael were there waiting for them. "My Lord, the Council of Elders is waiting for you." said Vladimir in a polite strong voice.

In this moment it was important to keep their roles. With that he opened the door and Ivan and Anastasia were the first to go in, then Harry. After Harry, Severus, last were Vladimir and Ishmael as their personal guard.

The room was really big, with white marble floors, a round oak table with heavy chairs in which every member of the Elder Council were seated. Cream walls with every type of art that has been done in the world, (actually they were the owners of the originals, since some of the artists were leader's friends. The rest of the world just sees some good copies of them.) Beautiful and big chandeliers hung from the roof.

It could be a very intimidating room with all the Elders and its decoration, besides the occasion wasn't to interrogate a clan stranger, but their leaders and some of their most trusted friends.

In the middle of the big table was seated the current leader of the Elders, Dimitri Islatov.

Another tradition of the Clan was that the last Clan leader would become an Elder, therefore making him the leader of the Elders.

When Ivan and Anastasia Islatov were in front of the Elders they bowed and Ivan started to talk.

"**Elders of the Islatov Clan, we asked for this meeting to pledge a case of adoption. We only ask that you hear us. We will appreciate if we talk in English, since one person involved with our pledge doesn't speak our mother language Russian.**" said Ivan.

At the nod of the leader of the Elders he continued. "A month and a half ago I found a child in an alley. This child was almost dead and since children in our Clan are precious for us I decided to help him as much as I could. After some healing and rest from the child we knew his name, Harry Potter Dursley. We know of his importance to the magical world from some information gathered by Vladimir Price and Basili Perchencov. The information was not good. The day Voldermort was vanquished; his parents were killed by him. Then, he was adopted by his aunt Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon. They had a good life until 2 years later. The day we suffered the loss of Ivan and Dimitri Islatov, was the same day that Harry Potter Dursley suffered the loss of his aunt and uncle in a car accident. Some of you will remember when we retailed the facts of the day that we met them in the last store. Some days later, he lost his cousin Dudley in the hospital and he was released to the State. The English State put him in an orphanage where the caretaker wasn't good to Harry Potter Dursley as far as we could see." said Ivan. He just wanted all of the Council to understand and let them have the little boy.

At his father's nod he continued "We took care of him for the last month, and I have to say his interaction with Clan members is a very welcome surprise. In some ways he had brought back what we lost 2 years ago. He is someone the Clan can learn to love, to respect and to follow. My wife and I feel and think that the child will bring so much needed happiness to all of us within the Clan, also that he can be a really good leader when his time comes. With that we pledge our case to you Elders. Me, Ivan Nickolai Islatov and my wife Anastasia Alexia Marckov Islatov ask your permission to have a full adoption of one Harry James Potter Dursley." finished Ivan with a nod of respect to his father. The moment in which Harry had to convince them had arrived.

Dimitri Sergei Islatov was a good vampire, with a good heart. He was as any vampire of his Clan, tall, broad shoulders, black mid back hair, strong eyebrows, gentle voice and a pair of the bluest eyes Harry had seen in his life.

The Elder stood up and with a gentle hand gesture asked Harry to go to him. Once Harry was in front of him he kneeled to his level and started to talk to him with a rich and strong Russian accent.

"Tell me little one, are you aware of your past?" Harry nodded. "Good, now, I need to know if you are afraid of our kind, of vampires" Dimitri knew that with his answer, the Council would make a decision.

"I am not afraid of vampires sir. After all, before having this information, Uncle Sev has always been good with me. This information only makes it easier to understand certain things about him. My Aunt Petunia explained to me what are in reality vampires, and not to believe the legends and myths there are about them." said Harry with a steady voice and posture. Dimitri smiled to the child.

"That is good to know little one, now I want to know if you agree with Ivan and Anastasia's request of becoming their son." This time with a wide smile Harry answered. "Yes sir, they explained to me that if the Council agree that I will become their son; that they will fully adopt me. I liked them a lot 2 years ago, and well, I really like them and they are nice to me. I feel safe, loved with them and I can be again with Uncle Sev" finished Harry.

With a smile the Elder stood up and faced the Council. "We will take half an hour to deliberate and decide. If there are any doubts they will be answer when we return." the Elders nod and turn to left.

For half an hour Ivan, Anastasia, Vladimir, Severus and Ishmael took Harry to a sitting room which was on a side of the Council of Elders room. "How do you feel Little One?" asked Severus. Even if Harry had been healing at a good pace and seemed almost at his 100% they were keeping an eye on him. "I feel good Uncle Sev, but I have to say I'm nervous about their decision. I really want to stay and to be with all of you." said Harry in a voice full of emotion.

They kept talking of different things to keep themselves and the small child calm. The half an hour passed and they left to the Council meeting room.

When they arrived the Elders were on their chairs again.

Dimitri Islatov roused up and said "The Council of Elders have decided. Please, Ivan and Anastasia Islatov come forward, Harry Potter Dursley come to me." said the Elder in a gentle voice.

Once everyone was on their places he started to talk again. "We, the Council of Elders of the Islatov Clan, have an answer to the pledge of Ivan and Anastasia Islatov. We received the evidence you gathered and we studied every fact possible. Also we know that a child is a precious gift for us in the Clan. Your pledge seems to have merit. Therefore, we decided to grant your pledge. Potions Master Severus Snape, you are to do the necessary potions for the blood adoption and transformation. We now declare this child as the son and heir of Ivan Nickolai Islatov and heir of the Islatov Clan. His name will be Kasha Ivan Islatov. Welcome to a new life little one" finished the Elder with a smile.

Once the formalities were out of the way, the Elders left the room except for Dimitri.

The moment every Elder were out of the room, Harry run to Ivan and Anastasia, he hugged them with all his force as they hugged him back. In a more sedated pace Dimitri went to his son.

"Congratulations son, you now have a good and nice young son and heir. I'm proud of your decision, I know it was difficult, but in the end I think that the best you could do. Welcome to the family little one. Just you know, now I'm your grandfather." said Dimitri with his characteristic fanged smile.

Harry squirmed and went to him for a hug "I never had a grandfather before. Can I call you granddad?" said Harry in a shy voice. The Elder picked up the child and told him "Of course, but you will have to talk to me in Russian, my English isn't what it was in a time. I'll teach you, yeah?"

The rest of the vampires were pleased with those actions. The Elder had once again what he was longing for; a child to spoil and teach him as much as his heart desires. He was really happy with the decision of his son.

"Severus, please make sure to prepare the best painless potion for his transformation and the best potion for the blood adoption. I know you are a master of your field, but please, humour an old vampire with the safety of his grandchild".

Severus was prepared for those orders, besides he considered the Elder part of his family.

"Of course my Lord, I'll do everything in my power." he said with an inclination of his head.

Both Snape brothers left to the potions lab. The time was perfect for the blood adoption potion. It would take some days to have it ready, 2 weeks to be exact, but it would give time for the rest of the adoption to take place.

A week later, the legal adoption in the muggle world and magical world were done. Meanwhile, Harry and Anastasia were occupied with Harry's room. It would be just as he wanted.

His bedroom had white marble floors, with black flush carpets, a big four poster bed with the Islatov crest in the headboard; a dresser as big as his room. The walls were a soft purple colour. The room was made in the family colours. He also had a table for his studies and meals if he liked it, a bookshelf the size of one of his walls. Every book about history, art, languages, technologies, business and magic were there.

It also helped him getting to know the rest of the Elders and specially his grandfather. It was a good week for him and he was also preparing for the conversion and blood adoption taking place next week.

"**It's good to have Lucius within the Ministry it took a lot out of problems from us. I think it will be a good idea to have the Malfoys for the blood adoption. After all, Harry will be introduced to the Clan some days later.**" said Ivan to Vladimir.

With a nod he said "**You are right, it will be easy that way. He can take some time off from work and be with the Clan, besides Lucius has a son the age of Harry. They can start a friendship, after all they will spend a lot of time together.**" standing up from his chair Ivan nodded to Vladimir and left to his study to write his letter to Lucius Malfoy.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**


	4. New life

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I will have my Harley-Davidson and living a great life right now, such things I do not have or do.

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has liked the story so far. And remember, if you have something to tell me please review and tell me. By the way, here is the chapter I owe you. Chompekitas.

**Russian **

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucius Malfoy was in his study doing some paperwork, when his Lord's eagle-owl, Vincent, arrived to his window. He opened the window and let the bird delivered his letter. The envelope had the Islatov seal, so he knew the matter of the letter was important.

_**Lord Malfoy I greet you.**_

_**I thank you your help with the adoption of my son and heir**__**, Kasha Ivan Islatov. I hope your family is doing well.**_

_**The reason of this letter is to invite you to have some**__** time with the Clan this week. We will be honour to have you and your family, since the introduction of my heir to the Clan will be made soon.**_

_**Plea**__**se send your answer with Loz at your earliest convenience.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Lord Ivan Nickolai Islatov.**_

_**Leader of the Islatov Clan.**_

Lucius smiled and said "As always my dear friend, straight to the point. Loz; wait a second while I write an answer." He was really aware of the fact that the only reason for the letter to be formal was the fact that the rest of the Clan that were around the world would receive a similar letter.

It was good to know that his help was useful, besides he met Lily and Petunia long ago, and up to this day he missed them. That child deserved to be happy and he knew that Ivan and Anastasia were the perfect vampires for the job. They knew what it felt to have someone you love left you in such a violent manner. It would help to heal all parties.

At that moment Narcissa entered his study and saw the owl and the letter. She waited for her husband to finish and when the owl was in his way she greet him. "My dear, is there a problem at the Clan?"

Even if Narcissa wasn't a vampire from birth, she was converted since she was the mate of one of the most prominent vampires of the Clan and if he wasn't she would have asked for it.

"Don't worry my darling it is actually an invitation to have some days at the Manor with the Clan. The heir will be introduced to the Clan after his blood adoption, but I also read that they want us to be there as their friends. It has been a long time since we had a really good time off with the Clan and I know Draco misses them." said Lucius with his sensual and low voice.

Maybe he wasn't too close to Lily and Petunia, but never the less, they were his friends. When he knew what happened to his long friends he was devastated. He actually mourned them the way his Clan do it to all of their people. His family wore the Clan's colours for over a week, at sunset they would pray to their respective god for their souls.

Narcissa smiled and nodded it was true; it had been a long time since they had more than a few days with the Clan, and she was looking forward to it.

"I think that is a good idea, I'll have the servants have everything ready for whenever you told our Lord of our trip." even if they were prominent wizards, they were first of all vampires, and they followed their Clan tradition.

They had a servant for each one of the family members, and they were responsible to have everything ready and good for their masters. The house elves were only for when they had wizard company.

With that she left the room to give the servants their orders. "It will be some long weeks, but in the end very rewarding weeks; so long away from the Clan, my family and friends." Lucius thought.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Severus and Ishmael were in the lab making the final procedures of the pain potions that Harry would need for his transformation within the end of the week.

True to his world he made the best pain potions he had in his repertory. His brother was only second to him in potions for the Clan, so his help was really appreciated. It also gave them time to be together as brothers, it was one passion they had in common and they hoped to be able to share it with the Little One. Besides, one of the conditions for the blood adoption was that it should be done by the godparents of said child, and since both of them would be his godfathers it was perfect.

The potion required blood form the child and the parents. Ishmael even got the idea to do the pain potions with chocolate flavour, as the ones for young Ivan and Dimitri when they were alive and were sick.

In some ways it was difficult not to be lost in their thoughts about those two adorable little vampires, but they had one child that needed them, and that would need them in the future.

"**You know brother it will be good that in both worlds the Little One has a godfather. After all it is going to be something hilarious when they know that Harry Potter is missing and they have a new student name Kasha Islatov. That Headmaster Dumbledore is going to be quite curious about him and will want him under his eyes every turn, don't you think?**" said Ishmael to his brother Severus with a sneer at the end. He knew he was thinking way into the future, but it was something that in a way bothered him.

Severus smirked to his brother "**That may be dear brother, but in the end you and I know that our godchild will end in our house, in Slytherin. He has what is needed to get into it, I mean Ivan can be really cunning and Dimitri Islatov is one hell of sly and cunning vampire. Haven't you heard that the Little One is starting to say the orders to the servants in Russian? Also, all of the Clan's art of the last Century was Dimitri's achievement. I'm sure the Little One will end in our house, that way I will protect him better, and knowing you, you will be there as his guard or headguard**" Ishmael nodded to his brother and they continued to work.

From long years of practice they knew what the other would be doing or would need in a potion, so they worked with such an ease that not all Potion Masters could get with someone in their lab working with them.

That was the way little Harry found them. "**Uncle Sev, Uncle Ish**, can I talk to you?" asked Harry in a shy voice. He wasn't sure how to say to his uncles what worried him, but they said that if he needed them that they'll be there for him. The brothers put on stasis to their potions and turned to their godchild. He was learning real quickly his Russian.

"Come Little One, have a seat in the sofa with us." said Severus. Once they were seated Ishmael asked "Is there something that troubles you Little One?"

By now Harry was chewing his bottom lip, he was really nervous now. "Mmmm, it's not important, you can go to your potions if you want" answered Harry with a low voice.

In that moment Severus knew he was still suffering from the treatment of the caretaker, since it was difficult for the child to speak his mind with the adults. He saw it from time to time with his own Slytherins, so he knew it was important for the child to learn to trust again in order to heal.

With that in mind, Severus took his chin with his fingertips and in a sweet, gentle voice (that some people think is impossible for him) he said "Little One, there is nothing to worry about. You know you can tell us everything that is on your mind and we will try to help you as much as we can. There is no potion or other activity that is more important than you. So tell us, what is in that pretty head of yours, mmm"

Harry released a breath he wasn't aware to be holding. "I'm worried that after the adoption I don't look as much as Dad and Mom or even granddad, that the Clan will not want me to be one of their own, or even worst to follow me when the time comes. Also, I'm afraid that the turning and blood adoption are too painful" finish little Harry.

The Snape brothers were surprised that the child thought about the Islatovs as his family so soon, but were happy about it, since it was a sign he was healing. Also he was thinking about the Clan before him, which told them that he would be a good leader. Finally the fact of the turning and blood adoption, in a way they expected it.

It was Ishmael's turn to answer the small child, since he was more time with the Clan than his brother. So he kneeled to Harry's eye level and said "Well Little One you don't have to worry. With the adoption you will change enough to pass as their son, believe me. You have already meet part of the Clan, and they love you. The fact that you worry about it tell us that you will be a great leader to the Clan one day." Harry smiled with that, some of his fears were at ease now.

"And the turning and blood adoption?" he asked again. Since Severus was actually the Potion Master he answered "You don't have to worry about it. The pain potions are the best, with something extra just for you, but you'll have to wait to see it. They are really powerful so your pain will be almost no existent. Now the blood adoption potion has to be exactly as it asks to be done, it will give you a sour sensation after it, but it will be all. You know that we are going to convert you first, then the blood adoption, that way your transformation will be done in one go and you will be sleeping all the way of the process, ok?"

Harry thought about it and in the end it made sense to him. "**Thank you Uncle Severus, Uncle Ish**, now I can be less nervous this weekend" With a smile and a kiss to their cheeks he left.

"**The Little One is making us a pair of softies, don't you think dear brother?**" asked Ishmael with a serene facade.

"**That may be, but think about all the fun we will have when the rest of the Clan, and the school see us acting like that. It will be a sight to see, after all our reputations are legend**" answered Severus with a smirk. The next moment they saw each other and started to laugh.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The Malfoys arrived the next day with only one servant and a trunk per each one; after all they had clothes in the Islatov Manor.

The first to greet them were Ivan and Anastasia. "**My dear friend, it's been a very long time. How was your trip?**" asked Ivan to Lucius. "**It was good, thank you my friend, but I'm afraid little Dragon is tired and in the way to the Manor he fell asleep**" answered Lucius with a smile.

"**Don't worry, is alright, I'll see my godson soon. My dear Narcissa, life has been treating you good**" said Ivan to her. With a small bow and a smile Narcissa answered "**Thank you my Lord. I see life is starting to treat you good too**" With a smile Ivan nodded to her.

Once they were inside the Manor Narcissa and Anastasia left to see their children, they left their husbands to their business, so they could have everything ready and the rest of their time free for their families.

"**Lucius tell me, there hasn't been a problem with the adoptions and all his legal rights as a Potter or a Dursley**" said Ivan while serving them some vodka. With a nod Lucius took his drink and answered. "**No problem at all. Our lawyers are the best in both worlds and I made it perfectly clear that all his rights had to be left intact. Now in the magical world I requested to be a very private matter. The only person that knows about it is the Head of Magical adoptions and she told me that she will not say a thing; something about been familiar with the proceedings of the Clan.**"

As the leader of the Clan, Ivan needed to know what his people do for a living, and that woman didn't ring any bells. Suddenly he remembered and started to laugh. Maybe Lucius forgot about her, but now Ivan remembered her perfectly. "**My dear friend, that woman was actually the one that dated Ishmael so long ago, like 15 years before he was made part of my guard**". Lucius laughed with that. Ishmael was a good friend of his and loved him like a brother. "**Now I know why she looked so familiar**" and both of them started to laugh.

With that the Snape brothers arrived to the studio. "**Well brother, I hope that has nothing to do with either of us**" said Ishmael. Lucius was a dear friend of his, and in a way another brother; after all he was the oldest of the 3.

"**There is only away to know Ish.**" smirked Severus, he knew how much his brother hated when someone was talking about anything of his life.

The next second Ivan and Lucius turned around to greet the Snape brothers. "**My dear friend so long no see.**" said Lucius to Ishmael. The brothers hugged their friend and took a seat. The four vampires were there for hours discussing different things, between them the adoption of one Harry J. Potter Dursley.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Meanwhile Narcissa and Anastasia were in the upper floor to see their children. The Malfoys had their rooms near the ones of the Snape and Islatovs, so their way was almost the same.

"**How do you feel with motherhood my dear friend?**" asked Anastasia to Narcissa. She knew that a vampire pregnancy was sometimes very difficult and in Narcissa's case she had to be the second half in bed. It was a difficult pregnancy, but the joy of been a mother was something she would never regret.

"**It's wonderful. I remember when you said so yourself, but in a way it's not the same. My concern is you and Ivan. How do you feel with the adoption and everything in between?**" asked Narcissa. A very touchy subject, but they trusted each other and been the only women within their group of friends they were close.

With a smile Anastasia answer "**To tell you the truth it has been something out of my imagination. When Ivan brought the little boy I almost had a blood lust, but I was more worried about him. I know Lucius told you what happened and I know you understand me**". They continued their way to the children rooms.

The first stop was Draco's room. The child was fast asleep in the middle of his bed. He had the facial structure of Narcissa and Anastasia knew he had the eyes of Lucius. He also had the characteristic hair of the Malfoy line. White blonde, straight hair, it seemed as if it's almost to his shoulders. Anastasia thought that with a pair of wings he could pass as an angel.

Her mother told her the story of how was Lucius as a boy and now she understoodd when she said "**That child is something incredible. He can easily pass as an angel, he only needs wings**." that had been part of the Malfoy legacy to the Clan; their beauty, their manners and their grace.

With a kiss on the cheek from his mother and one on his forehead from his godmother, Draco continued to sleep. He had been so excited about the trip. He could see his grandparents, his uncles and maybe gain a new friend. Deep within his heart he knew that it would be an important trip for him.

The next stop was Harry's / Kasha's room. When they got inside, Narcissa was blown away. The room was really beautiful, with a unique and personal style. In a certain way it remembered her Draco's room. Both rooms were made in the family colours, with their crest as headboards and one way or another elegant for two 5 years old.

Little Harry was in his bed, with a book about the Clan History. He had been studying what his Gandpa Dimi had told him to. In a way he was behind his studies, so he was making up from the time he had missed. When the door opens he saw his mother and a pretty lady. He got out of bed and run to his mother, while she was waiting for him for a hug. After their little ritual Anastasia turned to Narcissa to introduce her son.

"My dear, I want to introduce you to Lady Narcissa Malfoy, one of our friends. Narcissa this is my son Kasha." Harry took Narcissa's hand and gave it a little kiss in the upper part. He was given a little class about manners by his grandfather, so he knew how to introduce himself.

"I see your grandfather has made you take his little class on how to be introduced to a lady. He has always been a ladies' man and he has been teaching you as I've seen" said Narcissa with a smile. Dimitri Islatov was the first to welcome her to the Clan, so she knew how the old vampire could be. He had been always like a little child deep within his heart.

Harry was really flattered with the comparison. He wanted really bad to be like his family in every aspect, it would be sometime to achieve it, but he would do it. "Grandpa Dimi says that I have to be nice to everyone, but extra nice with beautiful ladies." with that both women started to laugh.

"My dear, I think that if you keep up, you will be almost like him, but with time you will be just like him. He will be very flattered to know that his grandson took his lessons to heart and has applied them. That kind of greeting was the one that seduce your grandmother so long ago. Now I need you to come with us to your dad's study, there is someone we want you to meet also."

With that Anastasia took Harry by his hand. All the way Narcissa was so happy for her friends and the little child. He would be a really heartbreaker when the time comes, just like her Draco and she would be one of the few people that may not enjoy it too much.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The men in the study were having a good laugh with Ishmael's embarrassment. The last time was like 50 years ago, the first time he tried to have a life partner. He hadn't found his mate, but that didn't matter now.

When Narcissa, Anastasia and Harry arrived, he run to his father and hugged him with all his might. He knew that the blond man was a friend so formalities were not as strong as with a stranger. Ivan hugged him with as much force as him. He put down the little boy and he went to his uncles. They hugged him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

Narcissa and Lucius were shocked. The only time Severus acted like that was when he was with Draco and now with this little boy, but more surprise was to see Ishmael. It was a change that warmed both their hearts. The Snape brothers had so much love to give and since neither of them had their mate yet, it had been difficult to show it to someone else. This little child had given so much happiness to the Clan already.

"Little One, we want you to meet Lord Lucius Malfoy, or Lucius since he is a friend of ours and your parents" said Severus. Harry went to Lucius and took his hand in a strong and firm handshake. After that Lucius smiled to him and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. I see you have the unique greeting of your grandfather".

Ivan and Anastasia smiled. They knew how much he try to look after his grandfather and having friends telling him that was something unexpected but very much welcome.

The women shared a smile and Narcissa said "It's what I told him when I met him moments ago; he has Lord Dimitri's style of greeting and ladies manners" with that the vampires laughed really hard. Ivan didn't expect Harry to have so many mannerisms of his father, but in a way it was something that would happen. Both of them shared a lot of time together with the Russian lessons, a little of his unique etiquette and manners. His son would be a ladies' man and the vampire men would take a lot of pleasure in it.

"Maybe we can have Dimitri teach Draco some of his technique?" said Severus. Both Malfoys turned to him and Narcissa gave him a dark look and a glare for that comment, while Lucius just smirked.

Just at the end of Severus comment Dimitri Islatov, with the 2 Malfoy elders arrived. The Malfoys just gave them a wide smile meanwhile Dimitri gave them a cheeky smile. "I see my dear grandson put in practice what I taught him, I'm glad. Kash please come, I want to introduce you to Alexander and Marcia Malfoy. They are Lucius parents." With that all the vampire adults waited to see the proceedings.

With a little bow he greet them "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady and Lord Malfoy" he repeated the actions he made with Narcissa and Lucius. Dimitri was really happy. The women shared a smile and said in unison "DIMITRI SERGEI ISLATOV!" And the men just laughed.

Dimitri for his part just smiled wider and blew the women a kiss each and a cheeky, fanged smile. That was actually his smile of "who, me?" it was a really cute and almost innocent look for the Elder. If you didn't know him, you could be fooled.

**ISLATOV**** CLAN**

The next days were almost a blur for the Clan in general. While the Clan members that were out of Russia arrived, the ones that were at the Manor helped with the organization and preparations for the conversion and blood adoption. All of them had already met the child and all of them were now in love with him. They felt time was too long for Friday night. Especially Draco and Harry, they met the next day Draco arrived and were fast friends since then. Now Draco would have a real friend and vampire to boot!

The first part of the vampire adoption, would be done in a very private way with only family and very close friends around. For the blood adoption a ritual would be made. In such ritual they had to go to a special room for rituals. It was a room with the same white marble floors, that had a paint of every Islatov leader and with a basin for water or other kind of necessities that were needed depending of the ritual. The only light in the room was of some torches that gave either black or purple fire.

The Islatovs had their own rituals and their own ways to do it. Their rituals and vampire magic were some of the reasons they were the strongest vampire clan in Europe.

The day arrived and the conversion would take place in a few moments.

"Are you ready **Little One**?" asked Severus. Been his godfathers Ishmael and Severus had to go to retrieved him, it was part of the ritual. With a nod from Harry they took each a hand and went to the ritual room. When they arrived to the ritual room, they presented Harry to his future parents (by vampire laws and ways).

"We, Ishmael and Severus Snape, present to you Harry J. Potter Dursley to you Ivan and Anastasia Islatov for his conversion. We pledge to be there for the child in his every moment of need, difficulties and happiness"

With that Ivan and Anastasia extended a hand each for Harry to take. Once Harry took their hands they said in unison "We, Ivan and Anastasia Islatov receive this precious gift from this child godfathers, Ishmael and Severus Snape. We swear to take care for him and to love him and cherish him will all of our hearts as our son."

Once the formalities of the adoption were over, Severus gave Harry his pain potion. When he finished it he exclaimed "It tasted as chocolate! Thank you Uncle Severus, Uncle Ish" in the sofa, put specifically for the conversion, are Ivan and Anastasia waiting for him. When he arrived to the sofa, both parents gave him a kiss in his forehead and proceed with the conversion.

"Dad, he is going to be alright?" asked little Draco, he didn't want to see his friend hurt.

Lucius kneeled and tells him "Don't worry son, he is no going to be in any pain, Uncle Severus made certain of it." and with that both turn to see the proceedings.

Harry felt some pressure in both sides of his neck and then he started to feel dizzy. The moment he was almost out of blood both parents sliced their right wrists and put them above the child's mouth for him to have some of their mixed blood. When he had some of both Ivan gave him his wrist and after some moments removed it and Anastasia gave her wrist to the child. When they were finish both parents healed each other wrist.

The pain potion had a delay for the conversion in order to do the blood adoption and that way the child had all the night to rest and undergo the process.

The Elders of the Clan arrived, since they had to witness the blood adoption. Once they were seated Ishmael gave Harry the blood adoption potion and the parents started to chant in order to finish the ritual.

"**The Leaders of this Clan pledge the help of all of our ancestors for this adoption. We need your help for this child so he can become our son. We need your help so he doesn't suffer his transformation. We request it because we know he will be good for the Clan, for our lives and because he has requested it from us**"

The black torches were extinguished the moment they finished their chant and the purple ones started. If by any chance the black torches remain out then the pledge was not granted.

Everyone in the room was now really nervous. If the ancestors denied the pledge something would die within the clan, but the child would become only a vampire, not their son by blood and therefore he would not be the heir of the Clan. They waited and the decision seemed to be taking long moments, but then all the torches were out and then started again in a flash of bright light. The pledge was granted and well received from the old leaders of the Clan.

The next moment the form of Ivan's mother, Alexis Islatov appeared. She turned to his husband and son, both of them smiled. Then she turned to the child and gave him a kiss in his forehead. "**Welcome to my family little one, make us all proud and Dimitri I've seen you already start his training in your special arts**" and with that she left and left her husband with his special smile, just for her.

The next figures that appeared were the ones of Ivan Jr. and Dimitri. Both of them run to their parents gave them a kiss, the same with their grandfather. After that they turned to Harry; Ivan Jr. said "**You are not taking our place in our family or Clan, it was written in the stars a long time ago. Now I have 2 little brothers and I'm happy about it. We will be watching over you, be happy and make all of us proud.**"

He gave Harry a kiss in the cheek and let Dimitri have his turn. "**That day you show me how a good person you are, the great and strong heart you have. You are an impressive brother to me and I'm happy Momma, Pappa and Grandpa have someone to love once more. Bring the happiness that left when we were turned from their lives. Love you brother**" with that little Dimitri gave a hug and a kiss to his new brother. Then he whispered to him "**Maybe we can visit you some time". **Then the little vampires took hands and left.

Everyone was speechless from the devotion and love this 3 people had for their Clan, family and their new member.

When that happened everyone left the room except for the parents and godfathers. They left the room and went to put the child in his bed. All of them would be there for his transformation and would be up all night.

He was in a really deep sleep, so his pain was almost none existent. His new friend, was also asleep with him in his bed, he wanted to give his friend all his support and it was the only way he could think of doing it. He would be in for a big surprise once both children woke up the next day.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The next day both children were in Kasha's (Harry's) bed, the only adult in the room was Dimitri Islatov. When the sun was up, the first to wake up was actually Draco. He turned to see how his friend was doing and saw Dimitri; he was looking like if he was glowing!

The next moment he saw his friend and was awed. His friend changed last night and he looked so much as Uncle Ivan!

Kasha (Harry) had now straight black hair that was almost pass his shoulder blades, he got the strong jaw of Ivan and some features of Anastasia, and he looked really beautiful and in his adulthood gorgeous. He noted that his pyjama was a little short for his friend, since it seemed he grew some inches, he had a lean strong body.

"Kasha, Kasha, wake up!" said Draco to his friend, he wanted to see the colour of his eyes and they had to go to their parents!

"**MMMM, 5 more minutes mom**" said Kasha, he was really comfortable in his bed, besides he was having a great dream! He dreamt that after his final adoption, he looked like a mixture of his parents.

"And know he talks in Russian! KASHA!" with that said Draco took the sheets and pulled them until Kasha was out of bed.

Meanwhile Dimitri saw the actions from his chair and was talking to his son, telling him to come to the room. The final part of the actions made him laugh so hard, it was hilarious to see the face of little Kasha. He was scowling to Draco, but at the same time he was laughing.

That's the scene all the adults arrived to. When they saw their parents, they went straight to them and hugged them.

"Let us see you son" said Anastasia. When he was in front of them they were blown away, he would pass as their son without a problem. His eyes were a paler tone of green, with some blue, they were mystical.

"**Little One**, come I want to know how much you change in your abilities" with that Severus and Lucius took out their wands and performed an incantation to know the changes in his abilities.

The little boy glowed white for a moment and the next second a parchment appeared with his actual status. Underlined were the ones that changed the most. Those changes were his strength, more stamina, faster; he had now a fine tuned hearing and smelling, they noted he had now a low bass voice, besides grace.

The top of the cake were his magical powers, they were now stronger and his vampire magic would complement his wizard magic. All in all he would be a strong vampire, with strong magic and a charisma needed in any leader.

All the adults knew his abilities would change, but in some areas it was stronger than in others. His training would be tough, but necessary.

"Well, I don't know you, but I'm hungry, so let's go have breakfast in the yard, it has been a long time since we have one there. We have to see what does your training will consist Kash" said Dimitri to everyone in the room. They all left in order to prepare to go for breakfast. It was actually a surprise to have breakfast in the yard; the last time was with Alexia before she died.

Vampires were seen as immortal, but the truth was that they could be killed. It would take lots of force, magic and even imagination to do it, but it was possible. Alexia was killed by a man with those characteristics and actually he was aiming for Dimitri, but she sacrificed her life for her husband's. That was 20 years ago.

When they arrived to the yard, everything was as she liked it. They took their seats and started their breakfast.

"I'll keep your language training Kash, with French, Italian, Spanish, and Japanese. Those were the more useful languages, and besides we had business in such languages; also vampire history and the Clan history" said Dimitri.

"Mmmm, then I'll teach you etiquette my dear, also some muggle studies" said Anastasia.

"I will teach you self defence, vampire magic and guns, you will need it" said Ishmael with a gentle voice.

"I will teach you wizard studies and wizard self defence" said Severus, that way both brothers would teach him complementary subjects.

"My wife and myself will like to teach you the wizard customs, etiquette and wizard history" said Lucius to Kasha and then to Ivan. "I think that is a good idea my friend, at least is a good excuse for you to be out of the magical world" finished Ivan with a smile.

"You'll know every bit of technology from me Little One." said Vladimir; not for nothing he was the head guard and technology expert of the Clan.

"And finally, you will get to know the business and in time you'll learn about it, after all it will be yours one day." said Ivan to his son. He would be really good to his Clan, he could see it already.

"I just hope to have some time with Draco if it's alright?" said Kasha between bites. "JAJAJAJAJA don't worry Kash, you will have your fun, besides, it will be good if Draco take your classes also; don't you think Lucius, Narcissa?" said Dimitri. All the adults knew how the 2 boys were almost the best of friends and this would give them time together and a secure childhood for both of them.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Lord Dimitri" said Narcissa. "My dear child, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Call me only Dimitri" he said with a fanged smile. Everyone in the table started to laugh with that, only Dimitri Islatov could be as cheeky and had his way.

"Your new life begins Kasha" said Draco to his friend with a smile.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**


	5. The Heir

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has liked the story so far. And remember, if you have something to tell me please review and tell me. Chompekitas.

I have some people telling me they want the story to be slash, others that want me to keep it clean. So I think I'll apply an old Mexican line "al cliente lo que pida" or "give the client what they want". In order to do that may be there will be a clean story and a slash story. It depends, so vote and tell me if you want it clean or slash; by the way, sorry for the delay.

**Russian**

Harry will be from now on Kasha.

**CHAPTER 5**

That week was as busy as the one before. The difference had been that the planning and put in action of the plan were now for the introduction of the Clan Heir. It would be in a big party in the ballroom. All vampires and servants would be there. They needed to meet the heir, since he was the third in command, after the Clan Elders and his parents.

The vampires needed to meet him, since one day he would be their leader and even if they didn't lick anyone's boots, they knew to have a good image with the heir.

The servants on the other hand now had a new master if you would. If his servant, or family servants, was busy and he needed something they would have to obey the Clan leaders. They were after all more important than their own masters. It seemed strange, but was the way things work within the Clan; most of all, because servants weren't seen as slaves, but as humans, or even friends.

In the introduction ball would be lots of people, clan important friends, from the magical world and the muggle world. It could be stressful for their little heir; since he wasn't a baby he would have to meet them and talked to them. So that's what he had been doing all week with his granddad and Draco. They had been studying names, why they were important, etc.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"One more name and I'll be** shouting **murder **Draco!**" said Kasha. It was Wednesday and all week they had been studying. He was starting to feel nervous.

"**Kash, calm down, we are almost finish.** You and I know these names are important, also we know we have to study them at any time, so this one is out when we finish**" **answered Draco. He knew his friend was getting nervous, but he didn't know how to calm him.

"**I know, I'm sorry; i**t's a lot**, I'm hungry and I **feel that we need some time out, so lets' go**"** with that Kasha took Draco's hand and left the library.

On their way they met Vladimir, when he saw them he asked "**Hello boys. There is any problem?"** Kasha turned to him and hugged the vampire; he was like a second grandfather to him. "**Not much Vlad, **it's just that we need a break from all the studying**"** answered Kasha.

Vladimir knew that they would have more moments like this in a near future, been the heir or son of a prominent member of the Clan, tended to give the children such mannerisms. Also, he remembered the times Ivan and himself were like Kasha and Draco, they did the same.

"**Don't worry too much. **Now tell me**, are you hungry?"** both boys nodded and Vladimir took both their hands and took them to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he prepared them a little snack, it was almost midday and they would need blood soon, when they finished, with some laughter in between courtesy of Vladimir's stories of the past, the 3 left to look for their mothers.

Both women were in the ballroom making some arrangements to the bouquets of roses they had in the room. When they entered both mothers told their sons to go to them.

"**How is everything going?"** asked Anastasia. She knew what it was like to have to meet all the people her son would meet on Friday night; also that he needed the knowledge of their names and their involvement with the Clan. For her was almost the same, the difference been that she was getting married and he was been introduced.

"**Good mom, **but one more name and I'll scream. I know I need to learn them, but there is a lot to learn." said Kasha.

Meanwhile Narcissa was with Draco "**I hope that everything is going good Dragon. By the way I think you two need to feed"** Draco nodded to his mother. With a smile she turned to Anastasia. "**Ana, I'll go feed Draco, I'll see you in half an hour**" with that they left to Draco's room.

Feeding was very important for vampires, but more important for little vampires as Draco and Kasha. It was common they fell asleep after their feedings and they would need a little nap.

Anastasia nodded to Narcissa and took Kasha's hand. **"Dear you need to feed, come let's go to your room"** and they left.

Once in their respective child's room both mothers' proceeded to feed them. Between mother or father and their child, the feeding wasn't any sensual or sexual. It actually gave the child calm, a feel of protection and love.

They sit in their beds and the mothers helped their sons to position near their necks. Once in position, they sang to them and felt some pressure in their necks and continued to sing. When both boys got sleepy they closed the wound and cuddled with their mothers. Both smiled to their child and were with them for a little bit until they had to return.

Outside the doors they met. "**They are too tired, poor dears" **said Narcissa. Anastasia smiled and said "**Yes I know, I remember when we had to go through the same in our time. It's very stressful and for two 5 years old is worst**"

When they arrived to the ballroom Lord Dimitri was waiting for them. "**My dears you fed the children? Good, good. Both of them have been studying so hard. They are doing a good job, so don't worry. Besides, we are learning their names and their mannerisms are coming along really good**" with that he left them with a kiss each in their hands and a fanged smile.

"**Let me tell you that we will not enjoy when they start their teen years, they will be heartbreakers and with you father-in-law's etiquette and manners lessons it will be worst.**" said Narcissa with a fond smile.

"**Believe me, I know, but one way or another I wouldn't have it any other way. They will be charming and real gentlemen; besides Dimitri is enjoying it with all his heart. He is doing what his heart wants and desires, you know how he can be, and the fact that he can do it with 2 children he loves. He is a proud grandfather, not only for Kasha, but for Draco too. He is like a second grandchild for him right now. One way or another we will enjoy it when the time comes, not as our men, but none the less we will enjoy.**" said Anastasia with a wide smile. She loved the vampire as a second father, so she let him spoil her child and in their moment Ivan Jr. and Dimitri.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Meanwhile, the men were organizing the transportation for their muggle and magical guests. They needed to do it in such a way that the Clan enemies didn't hurt anyone of them or knew about their event. That's why they would give the invitations almost 1 hour before their arrival.

It was good that all of their guests knew how does the Clan liked to do things, especially events of such importance. They may consider Ivan Islatov a bit of _**eccentric**_, but he was really appreciated between his friends and partners. He was respected by almost everyone he knew

.

"**Vladimir, everything is ready? You have all the invitations you need?**" asked Ivan.

The invitations would be deliver in person by his most trusted, been Vladimir, Ishmael, Severus and Lucius. That's why each of them would be in one country to deliver their invitations. A difficult task, but they had the advantage of vampire magic and that was wonderful for this type of things or when they had to leave in haste.

"**Yes, I have all the invitations of Japan and Hong Kong**" said Vladimir. "**Good, good, Ishmael?**" said Ivan.

"**Of course my Lord, I have the invitations of North America, including the ones of Mexico and Chile**" said Ishmael. With that answer Ivan nodded.

"**I have the ones of England and Scotland, everything is ready**" said Severus.

"**And I have everything for France, Italy and Greece.**" said Lucius.

They had their mission and that involved travelling to such countries to give the invitations. It had been always the same proceedings since Ivan became the leader of the Clan.

All their guests would arrive to the airport in special cars and to a special plane for the trip. Once in Russia the guards would be heavy armed and would be in full alert to take them to the Manor. Not an easy task, because of the different time difference, but not one impossible.

They were aware of the event some days before hand, so the guests were actually ready to leave, then the invitations arrived and they had to leave.

The only Elder that would be present as he would be Dimitri Islatov, the rest of the Elders would be introduced with their second names. Most of them were thought dead, that's why they had to use their second name.

"**Everything will go according to plan, don't worry my Lord. We have maximum alert for the guards since Monday. I know you are nervous after all this time, but you have to be calm, if not the little one will be even more nervous.**" said Vladimir to Ivan.

"**I know, it has been 2 long years and I'm getting old my friend.**" with that all of them laughed. "**As if any of us can get too old**" said Lucius.

"**Why don't you feed him before the ball that way both of you will be calm and your nerves will be at ease**" suggested Ishmael.

Ivan thought for a moment and said "**You are right, that's a really good idea Ish**"

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Friday evening, 2 hours before the ball_.

Before the ball, Kasha and Draco would feed from their fathers, so they needed to have everything ready so they could take a half an hour nap before they had to get ready.

"**Raul, I hope everything is ready?**" said Kasha to his servant. "**Yes Master Kasha, everything is ready**, I'll wake you up half an hour later so you can get ready. Madam Anastasia said she will come to help you after your bath" answered Raul.

After Kasha's nod he left and Ivan entered his room. "How are you feeling **my son**?" asked Ivan, but before he finished his question he had his arms full of a little vampire.

Ivan hugged his son with all his might. He was the proud father of such a wonderful boy, besides they had his mother and sons blessing. Kasha answered his father "**I'm good Dad**, but I'm really nervous. I just want to make you really proud, **Mom** and **Grandpa** too. I know this is a very important event for us as **family**, but also for the **Clan**"

Ivan put down his son and said "Don't worry, whatever happens you will make us proud, we are proud of you already. **The Clan loves** **you **to death so you don't have to worry about it, ok? Good, now let's get you feeding" with that he sit down in the bed with his son.

While he fed his son, he hummed his mother's lullaby. It was difficult to sing it, since it was in Old Russian, so now he just hummed it. After some time, Kasha healed the wound and cuddled with his father. Ivan was so happy and calm now, he knew everything would be OK.

His family would be with them and their friends. It would be a very long and beautiful night. This was their first event as a family and he was really excited about it.

Ivan saw his son sleep for some minutes and left so he could get ready for the big night.

_Half an hour later..._

"**Kash, dear, wake up**. It's time to get ready" said Anastasia to her son, HER SON! She was as excited as Ivan and Kasha, if not more. She knew this event was very important, since most of the people coming had something to do with the Clan; also some of them had children. Those children would be business partners of Kasha in time, as it was with their fathers and Ivan.

"**I'm up Mom**" said Kasha and kissed his mother in the cheek. "**I'll go and take my shower, will you be here?**" said Kasha taking his silk underwear.

"**Of course**, just as last week for your vampire adoption" she answered with a smile. He ran, gave a kiss and a hug to his mother and turned to his bathroom.

He was now a boy that showed his love openly to his dear ones, even if it was only in private. Tonight he would be just polite and a gentleman.

10 minutes later he was in front of his mother. She was looking at the full length mirror in his room. He got dress and turned to his mother with a smile.

Tonight Anastasia would wear a deep purple dress (almost black), without sleeves and a low back. Her long hair was done in a fashionable bun and she had the family jewellery.

Kasha for his part would wear a grey oxford, 3 piece suit with a light purple shirt and a silver tie. For his fortune his hair was just as straight as Ivan's.

Ivan would wear something similar to Kasha, except his suit and tie were black; he would also wear the family cuff links and ring.

Just as the last time Ivan arrived to help his wife with the last details. He gave her a kiss and turned to see his family. A wide smile in his handsome face appeared. He was a proud husband and father.

"Let's go and meet our guests, shall we my dears?" said Ivan to his family. He presented his arm to his wife and hand to his son.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Draco for his part was very nervous, for his friend as for himself. He would appear at his side all night, after all the Clan knew they were best friends and now their guests would know.

He was dress in the Malfoy colours, just as his parents. He was wearing a light grey suit, with a deep green silk shirt and a grey tie.

Lucius would be wearing almost the same outfit, expect with the family cuff links, ring and his characteristic snake cane.

Narcissa would be wearing a deep green silk dress with low back and the family jewellery; diamonds earrings of an ornate M and a necklace with the same design with its bracelet and ring.

Draco's parents knocked his door and smiled at the picture he presented in front of his mirror trying to do his tie. Lucius went and did it for him; with a quick hug and a kiss he leaded Draco to his mother. He gave her a hug and a kiss.

Lucius presented his arm to his wife and his hand to his son and they made their way to the ballroom. In the way they found Vladimir and the Snape brothers.

All of them wearing black suits, with black silk shirts, and red ties. Vladimir wore his family cuff links and ring. Ishmael wore his family cuff links and ring been the oldest son. Severus had to put on his glamour, since some people knew him from England.

Together they made their way to the ballroom.

**ISLATVO CLAN**

The ballroom was decorated in the Clan's colours and the chandeliers lighted the room in a magnificent way. It shined in the black marble floors in an almost hypnotic way.

Everyone was waiting for Ivan Islatov and his family. Almost all of the guests knew of the tragedy of 2 years ago and this invitation was a great surprise to almost every one of them. They considered Ivan a good man, so they were happy for him.

"Lord Ivan Islatov, with his wife Lady Anastasia Marckov Islatov and his son Kasha Islatov" announced the servant in charge of the introductions. Everyone in the room turned to see the small family and was blown away. They were a very gorgeous family, standing tall and proud.

They went down the stairs and the people started to applaud them.

"Good evening my dear friends. I know you've missed our social meetings as we did, but know is a time of celebration. Welcome all to our home and have a very good evening." said Ivan to his guests. With that the guests applaud him again and the party started officially.

Taking his family with him Ivan went to where his father was standing with his advisors. They were very important for the Clan, besides Ivan and Dimitri thought it would be easier to do the introductions first and then they would have the rest of the night to enjoy.

"Good evening Father, madams, gentlemen. I'll like to introduce to you my son and heir Kasha Ivan Islatov" said Ivan once they were in front of his father.

"Good evening my son. Kasha, I want you to meet this fine people. I'll start with ladies, as custom. Alessa Milano, from Italy, Gabrielle Delacour with her husband Francis Delacour from France, Marie Poliesto and her son Kostas Poliesto from Greece. Janette Bortel and her father Theodor Bortel from the United States. Su Ling Chan from Hong Kong"

At each name Ivan and Anastasia gave a nod of their heads, but Kasha did salute the way his grandpa taught him.

"My dear, you are a very beautiful boy and I see someone has taught you their own manners" said Gabrielle to him once he was finished.

"I have to say I'm really surprised, Ivan, Anastasia, you have a wonderful son and I see Lord Dimitri is doing his job his own way as always" said Marie. She had a deep respect for the Elder, since he helped her when her husband died and helped her son to learn how to manage their business.

"Well my ladies, what I can say my grandson Kasha is unique and also learns very fast." said Dimitri with his cheeky smile (without fangs of course).

Next was the turn of the men that came to the party without company, either they were loners, widows or singles.

"Now Kasha, I want to introduce you to Saul Goldsmith from Canada, Zeng Hikari from Japan, Enrique Zarate from Mexico, Luis Alvarez from Chile and John Summers from England and he also represents Scotland" said Ivan this time.

He gave each man a firm handshake.

"You have a firm and good handshake young man, you will be good for the family and the business one day" said Luis.

"Thank you Mr. Alvarez. I just can tell you that I'll do my best" said Kasha. The first part of the pressure was now gone, he just needed to meet some business partners and the most important introductions were done. Then he would have the rest of the night to enjoy himself and other introductions would be done in a friendlier way.

After exchanging some more time with them the little family continued with other formal introductions. After that Kasha went and searched for Draco who was with his parents suffering the same procedure as him.

Once Draco was finished he went with Kasha for a drink.

"How did your introductions go?" asked Draco. Sipping his drink Kasha said "It went all according to plan actually. They seem nice and well they like **Dad, Mom and Grandpa** very much as far as I could see and feel"

"The same happened to me. It wasn't as bad as we thought actually, don't you think? They also said that it seems your grandpa is giving me some of his fine manners lessons" said Draco. With that both started to laugh.

"I see the introductions are out of the way? Good, now we have to ask you a little favour. We haven't have fun in such a long time with them and you are the perfect boys to help us" said Ishmael with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind **Uncle Ish**?" said Kasha to his uncle. That only made Ishmael's smirk to be more pronounced and a glint of mischief in his eyes appeared.

"Well, to put it simply. The 95% of the people in the ball think we are heartless and if they see us to act as we do with you both will give some of them a very strong and amusing reaction" said Severus with a smirk and glint as his brother.

"My, my you are planning to have some fun tonight my Childes?" said Vladimir going near them. He loved to see his childes acting a way that is not a normal way for them.

"What can we say it's actually something we are looking forward to; also you have to admit it will be really fun" said Ishmael. With a smile Vladimir shook his head and left.

"**How I've missed their sarcastic nature. It will be really funny to see some of their faces**" Vladimir thought to himself.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"**Vladimir, I know that smile and laugh, so tell me what does Ishmael did this time?**" said Ivan to Vladimir. Recently the only time he saw that smile and laugh was when either of the Snape brothers did something really out of the ordinary for them; especially Ishmael.

"**Well, Severus and Ishmael want to have their fun tonight with the guests and have asked the boys to help them**" said Vladimir with a smile.

"**So now I will be able to see some of that sense of humour that I've missed so much these years. We all need a good laugh and the fact that those four can be such a thing from time to time is a good combination. Tell me Vladimir, what does those childes of yours have in mind, mmm?**" said Dimitri to Vladimir as he laughed.

"**You'll have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil your fun after all**" answered Vladimir with a laugh of his own.

The next moment they saw the boys near the food table and the Snape brothers going near them. Suddenly, out of the blue, Draco and Kasha turned and saw them. They started to run really fast to both vampires and they were waiting for them with their arms wide open. Once each of them was in the arms of each of the brothers they started to giggle and laughed as both spin them a little.

The whole room turned to see what was happening and when they saw the scene the reactions were hilarious. Some had their mouths wide open in an O form, others had their eyes open really big. This was one of the strangest happenings of all their reunions with the Islatovs. And there had been some really strange happenings.

When Severus said they would have fun seeing their faces some days ago, he wasn't disappointed to see it is true. Even if they were showing as if it was a daily occurrence, inside both brothers were laughing very hard.

For their part, the Islatovs and Malfoys were laughing really hard. Those brothers had such a reputation that the image they were presenting in that moment had nothing to do with that reputation.

"I see that the infamous Snape have a heart after all my dear friend. Your son has given so much love to your entire family and close friends that even them couldn't resist." said Enrique to Ivan.

"He is a blessing to all of us Enrique and he makes it so easy to love him. In a way I think that they were looking for someone to love as a son or daughter." said Ivan.

"You know how they can be and it gives us so much happiness to see them like that" said Narcissa and it was actually true. All of them had missed their weird and sarcastic sense of humour for a very long time. It was difficult to see them more human than not, but even with their character they were well respected and loved.

"I'm sure, I can see it. To tell you the truth I think he is a very valuable asset to your family, and I'm talking about every aspect. In some years you will have your hand full of young girls trying to be his girlfriend. It's a pity my daughter Valeria couldn't come to meet him, she was really excited about it, but it will be another time. Perhaps in 2 months that Ivan has to come to Mexico?" said Enrique.

"Mmmm, it sounds like a good idea. I want him to know how I manage our business and the trips will be helpful also for his Languages lessons. And my friend, don't say that he will be a heartbreaker, even though we know he will be, it's something that has my wife and Narcissa in a bad mood. They love their children to death and the fact that my father is teaching them his fine manners, as he puts it, have their nerves cracking" said Ivan.

With that both friends started laughing and continue seeing the scene between the Snape brothers and the children.

Dimitri Islatov was a very happy vampire. It seemed their life was getting better and better. If only her lovely Alexia and his Ivan Jr. and little Dimitri were with them. He knew they were watching the interactions and maybe they would see them. He could even hear his Alexia's laugh at the antics of the boys and adults. She loved the brothers as if they were her own from the beginning.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Once the spinning run out, both brothers put the children in the floor. Then they exchanged the boys and gave them a tight hug. Both boys were really happy, not only acting as if they were. They loved their uncles with all their little hearts and they also knew their weird sense of humour; such sense of humour been taught to them even if they didn't even realize it.

"**We didn't know their reactions will be this funny Uncle Sev**" said Draco. He was so happy to be doing this; he liked how Uncle Severus and Uncle Ishmael mind worked. He just hoped to be just like them when he grew up.

"**I told you it will be really funny little Dragon, but the most important thing is that you and Kasha are enjoying it as much as we do**" said Severus with his arms full of a little Dragon.

"**Uncle Ish, you have to teach us how to do these things! It's so funny! Look at Dad, Mom, Grandpa and the Malfoys!**" said Kasha.

With that Ishmael turned and saw them. They were laughing with all their might, happy laughs. Vladimir even had tears. In that moment Vladimir saw him and Ishmael only smirked and had Vladimir laughing even harder. It was good to have the Little One with them. He really got the better of everyone, even the infamous Snape brothers.

A/N.- Tell me if you want more of the ball and... if you want him to go to Hogwarts or a little more of his life with his family.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**

Chompekitas


	6. Friends

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reads the story, remember, if you have something to tell me please review and tell me. Sorry for the delay, but I got sick and in bed rest.; besides the fact that the chapter wasn't going as I wanted. Chompekitas.

**Russian **

Remember Harry is Kasha.

**CHAPTER 6**

It was almost midnight when Dimitri went near his grandchild. Kasha was with Draco, Severus and Ishmael.

"**I hope you are having a good time my boys? MMMMMMMM**" said Dimitri when he was in front of them with a wide smile.

"**We are My Lord. It has been a very good night for all of us I think. Tell us, they will dance their tango tonight?**" said Severus to Dimitri.

It was a custom for Ivan and Anastasia to dance a tango they love, sometimes even Lucius and Narcissa danced with them. The next moment the song started and Ivan, Anastasia, Lucius and Narcissa were in the dance floor. Both children saw how their parents danced and were blown away. They danced in such an elegant and hypnotic way that had everyone in the ballroom looking how they danced.

"**Now I remember, I have to teach you how to dance and soon. Besides, for your 16 birthday you'll have to have a dance with you mother my children.**" said Dimitri to Draco and Kasha.

"**We need to Grandpa?**" asked Kasha.

"**You will be off age, by vampire standards, so there will be another ball, sorry guys**" said Ishmael to the children.

"**Don't worry, by then you'll have to master all ballroom dance**" said Severus to the boys. "**Ready for round number two?**" he said with a smirk. Exactly at the middle of the song both brothers went near their male friends and asked in a very proper form if they could dance with Narcissa and Anastasia.

When they got the "go ahead" all the ballroom was in shock again. Most of the guest knew both could dance, but none of them thought they could get away to dance _their _tango, or half of it at least, with the women. Ivan and Lucius were well respected and even if their wives dance with some of their friends, those friends knew they couldn't get to do what the Snape brothers had just done.

Once Lucius and Ivan were with their sons, Lucius said "**What do you think boys? Your uncles sure know how to dance and how to shock a person**" finished Lucius with a slight smirk.

Both boys smile at the declaration. It is true after all. It was the second time in the night they surprised their guest.

"**They are very graceful, just as Dad and Uncle Ivan, don't you think Kash?**" said Draco to his friend.

Meanwhile the adults had a smile in their faces. The only time Severus and Ishmael had done the same thing was in their engagement ball. That was a favorite memory of all of them and it had almost 20 years old.

"**You really are having a good time doing this, don't you Sev?**" said Anastasia with a glint in her eyes.

"**Of course I'm having a good time, don't you? Besides the last time we did this was almost 20 years ago in your engagement ball or Narcissas's. Tonight we will do a little different if it is okay with you. Mmmmmm?**" said Severus in an almost sickly sweet voice that had Anastasia laughing.

"**I'm starting to think that the boys are changing you and your brother my dear Ishmael**" said Narcissa after a sharp turn.

"**Come on Narcissa, you know it's not like that. If I remember correctly you enjoy it a lot the last time we did it; but tonight we have something more in mind**" answered Ishmael.

"**You do, don't you. Pray tell what will it be? And I hope you both know you have all the guests in a real shock**" said Narcissa with a laugh.

A moment later Severus and Ishmael changed dance partners in a sharp turn that even the ladies didn't notice after the change. Meanwhile Kasha and Draco were really awed by their uncles.

"**Boys... close your mouth.**" said Ivan with a laugh and closing Kasha's mouth, while Lucius did the proper with Draco.

"**Grandpa, if we are going to be as graceful as the four of them and we can do what Uncle Ish and Uncle Sev did just now, then you can start with the lessons whenever you want**" said Kasha with awe in his voice. Meanwhile Draco nodded his head.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The ball was a huge success. All their friends and business partners met Ivan's son and heir and their expectations were all surpass by the little boy.

All of them knew they would have a strong and powerful partner in Kasha Islatov. The children would have a good friend; some of them had already met him and felt they would be good friends with him.

The girls for their part were blown away with him. His manners, his looks and his best friend Draco! But, since they were small, they considered both of them as really good friends.

It was really good that all the new friends had the advantage of technology, so they could communicate with each other with no problem. PDAs, cell phones, Internet, you name it, all of them had it.

For their part Kasha and Draco had a full schedule with their lessons, family and just been children.

By the age of 9 they were experts in languages, etiquette in both worlds; their different trips to different countries had helped a lot. With their magical and muggle defense lessons, they were almost as good as Ishmael. Of course that main difference being he had lots of years of experience.

It was a fortune that Narcissa, Lucius, Dimitri and Anastasia gave them good and entertaining lessons. If not they would be almost crazy with all the information they gained every lesson.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"**Do you think we can have some time with the guys? I don't know, maybe to play some broom tag?**" said Draco to Kasha. It had been a very long time since they had seen any of their magical friends.

"**I think you are right, maybe they can spend the weekend with us at Malfoy Manor. We will have to ask our parents first, and then we can tell them**" said Kasha. Both of them felt they needed a much deserved relaxing weekend. All of their studies had been going really good and were almost finished with them; except vampire magic, guns and technology.

With that both vampires left the library and went in search of Anastasia, Narcissa and Ivan, since Lucius was in England for business.

They searched the study where they found Ivan finishing a phone call. The moment he hung up Kasha run to him for a big hug. This was their little ritual every single day.

"**Dad, would it be possible to spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor? We want to spend some time with Blaise, Greg and Vince. It has been a very long time since we spent some time with them, please?**" said Kasha with his most cute voice and face; just the face that gave him whatever he wanted from his father.

"**I don't see why not, but first we have to see with Lucius and Narcissa.**" said Ivan and he turned to call his servant.

"**Manuel please go for Lady Narcissa and my wife**" with that the servant nodded and left to search for them.

Some moments later both women appeared in Ivan's study. Just as with Ivan, Kasha proceeded with the little ritual he had with his parents.

"**So tell me my dear husband, why do you need us?**" asked Anastasia to her husband after she gave him a kiss.

"**Well my dear ladies, our two fine little gentlemen are wondering if we can spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor so they can be children**" said Ivan to both women with a smile.

"**I have to talk to Lucius, but most likely I think it will be OK. I'm sure we can also invite some of your friends, so you can spend some time with them**" said Narcissa to all of them.

Then she floo called her husband "Lucius, dear are you home?" she said when the connection was done to his study.

"Darling! Hello, how are things at the Islatov Manor?" said Lucius once he saw his wife.

"Good dear. The boys want to know if we can spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor, they need to be children. Besides they miss you and Severus, even if they don't say it" said Narcissa with a smile.

The four adults knew that even if they didn't say anything about missing Lucius and Severus that they did. Both of them had to spend lots of time in England and even if Lucius spent the weekends or more days with them, it was not the same.

"Sure, I'll talk with Severus and tell him to take the weekend so he can spend some time with the boys. It will be a good surprise for them" he said.

"Excellent. I'll tell them and we will be there Friday night, be good dear see you soon" with that Narcissa closed the connection.

"**There will be no problem. We can spend the weekend or more time at the Manor.**" she said to the boys and adults.

The next moment she had two little excited vampires in her arms saying thank you all over again and with kisses too. It didn't matter that they were the children of 2 important and prominent families, when they were alone they were just two little boys that act just that way.

"**Well it's settled then. I have to go and give their orders to the servants so we are ready**" said Anastasia as she left the study.

"**I'm sure you want to see some of your friends, so go and write them. Remember not to mix them.**" said Narcissa to the children. The next moment both boys run out of the room with a "**see you later**" and "**w****e promise" **to write to their friends. Last time they had some of their muggle friends and now they wanted to spend some time with their magical friends.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The moment Lucius finished his call with Narcissa; he went to his mirror to call his friend Severus. It had been very difficult to the children and the two vampires to be apart for so long periods of time. They managed anyway and now whenever they could they tried to be in England so they could see each other.

"Severus, my friend" said Lucius to his mirror. He waited some moments until Severus answered.

"Lucius how are you?" said Severus.

"I'm good, my friend. I have news for you. The children will come this weekend, so what do you say and take the weekend off. Mmmmm" said Lucius to his friend.

"I love the idea. I'll tell Dumbledore that you have requested a potion and you requested my presence in your Manor this weekend. I'm sure there shouldn't be a problem. The children know or it will be a surprise?" said Severus with some mirth to Lucius.

"It will be a surprise. I'm sure they want to play with some friends, but also it will be good to be with them. I'm positive they miss us as much as we miss them" said Lucius to Severus.

"OK, tell me, when they are arriving?" asked Severus.

"They will arrive with Narcissa, Ivan and Anastasia this Friday evening. So what do you say if you arrive after your lessons? That way you will be here for dinner and before them" said Lucius.

"I like the idea. I'll call you in a while and see what does my "boss" have to say" saying boss with lots of spite.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Both children were more hyperactive since they knew when they would arrive to the Manor. Their letters to their friends were delivered by Kasha's familiar and falcon owl Soren. They got their answers within the next day. Now the day they were leaving, they were a pair of bouncing energy.

This trip would be done the magical way. It was faster and easier to arrive to Malfoy Manor this way; all of them arrived to the floo room. This room was the next to the foyer, so the moment they arrived a servant was there to receive them.

"Lady Malfoy, welcome home. Lord Malfoy is in his study. If you follow me please." said the servant.

The moment they arrive to the study Draco run to hug his father and a second later Kasha was running to his Uncle Severus to receive a hug from him.

Both children knew they had to speak the language of the country they were, so Draco asked his Uncle Severus in English "Uncle Sev! Are you going to spend the weekend with us?"

With a wide smile Severus answered "Of course I'll be spending the weekend with you. I've missed both of you a lot." both children were very happy they could spend some time with their uncle.

"Well, let's go and have dinner. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too. Come, I ordered to have your favorites" said Lucius and took his wife's hand.

It was good to see the children acting as children. Since the day of the introduction ball, their little lives had been full of lessons, with little time to be children. That's why whenever they wanted to be children the adults in their lives let them be. Soon both would go to school and then they would have to play every part of their family names.

Both would have to act as their lessons were dictated. Prideful, cold, intimidating, with some arrogance; they had to act as snobs and spoiled children. Good thing both perfected their masks 1 year ago.

The family had a good meal, once they finish they went to Lucius's study to catch up with each other. Especially the boys with their uncle, since they wanted to perfect a little prank they want to do to their friends the next day. Draco and Kasha were pranksters, but they never humiliate or hurt someone. They took pride in such a fact.

A while later everyone left so they went to their room and had some rest. The next day they would have an early wake up call, especially Severus, Draco and Kasha. The 3 of them would be doing a potion for their prank, so they had a fresh batch of it. Their friends would arrive just before lunch.

Draco and Kasha had a full weekend plan. They wanted to spend as much time with their friends as with their uncle and family, been just a family. They had pranks and games planned.

At 7:30 A.M. both boys went to their Uncle Severus room to wake him up. To their surprise their uncle was already up and taking a cup of coffee reading a position journal.

"Uncle Sev! Are you ready?" asked a really excited Draco. Severus turned to see the 2 little misfits. With a wide smile he gave them a hug and a kiss to each of them.

"I'm ready Dragon. The question is, are you both ready? After all I have to see if you have kept your work in your potions" said Severus with a smirk to both boys. Both of them nodded and the three of them went to the potions lab.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

It was almost 9 A.M. when Severus, Draco and Kasha arrived to have breakfast. The rest of the adults were already at the table having either some coffee or some tea.

"Good morning dears. Tell me, where you three have been?" said Narcissa while putting some fruit in her plate. She loved whenever her son was acting as a child or now a youngster of 9 years old. Two more years and he would go to school for 7 or 8 years, of course it depended of the school.

"Good morning Aunt Cissa. We were in the lab, showing Uncle Severus our last little experiment." said Kasha in one of his innocent faces. All of the adults knew how he could be, but also that part of his charm was precisely to be adorable and in a way innocent.

"I'm curious to know. Who did you invite this time? That way we know if the servants will be serving or the house elves." said Lucius with his voice full of curiosity, even though he had a little idea of who their guest would be.

"Well, we wanted to invite some muggle and some magical friends, until Mom and Aunt Ana remembered us it's not wise to mix them. So in the end we decided to invite over Blaise, Greg and Vince. I know that at first it was expected Dad, but they are good friends" said Draco to his mother and father.

"Don't worry son, I know, after all Blaise's family has always been neutral as us and Vincent Jr. and Gregory Jr. don't seem to like certain things about their family. You 2 have been a very good influence in both of them, so don't worry." said Lucius to Draco with a warm not many people knew he had.

As the Snape brothers, the Malfoy name had a certain reputation in their society. Almost all of them had been advisors of the Islatov Family and having magic help to blend with wizards and to be up to date with information for the Clan. They were a prominent family with the Clan and in wizard society. Also, they were seen as beautiful, arrogant and snobs.

That's why they never showed emotion if it's not with family were some friends.

With that said, Lucius called his head servant and the head house elf.

"Derek, Dobby, I have some instructions to make" said Lucius. A moment later both of them were in the room. "Master" both of them said.

"Today we will have some company. We will have Miss Zabini and Mrs. Grabbe and Goyle. Dobby you will have the house elves ready. Derek tell, the rest of the servants to be invisible and you know your place to be. That will be all, thank you both of you" said Lucius.

"Yes Master" said both and leave the room.

"Tell me, have you told them our true nature to them?" asked Ivan. He knew how it was to have some friends, but the moment they knew he was a vampire they were afraid of him. Even some of his muggle friends knew, but for a very strange reason most of them took the news with calm.

"We told them that we are different from them, also that when the moment is convenient we will tell them. We want to be sure there is no problem with any of you if we tell them" answered Kasha. He and Draco had been anxious to tell their friends, they were nervous of their reactions, but most their magical friends. They were more prejudiced to _dark creatures _than their muggle friends.

"Well, there is no problem if you want to tell them. I only recommend you tell them once you've seen about vampires at school for your magical friends. For your muggle friends I recommend to tell them a little bit more once you give them some information about us. Most of their parents have already told them we are different, so don't worry." said Lucius with a smile.

Both boys smiled and called for Dobby "What does can Dobby do for Master Draco and Master Kasha?" asked the little elf.

Taking out 3 vials from his pocket Draco said "Dobby we need you to put the contents of this vials in the pumpkin juice of our guests if you would"

"No problem Master Draco" taking the vials he left with a crack of his fingers.

"What do you 2 have in mind now?" asked Ivan. He knew about their pranks and in a way it had help them to have some advantage over their opponents, since they had certain training with using their skills in different moments.

"Nothing much Dad, just a little something so they will not forget us until we see them again" answered Kasha with a smile.

The adults laughed, most of the time their pranks were very funny, but if they did a prank out of revenge it ass when they fear. Those pranks were the ones they didn't like, but respect. Those could be very humiliating if they wanted and sometimes even painful; but all of them had timers so no one could cancel them.

All of them kept chatting for a little longer until Dobby brought their guest in. The next moment the 2 boys got up and turned to hug their friends and to give Blaise a kiss in her hand.

"I don't know why you keep doing that greeting. We know each other for years!" says Blaise. Draco and Kash turned to see each other and answered her in unison.

"Because if we don't Grandpa Dimitri will be upset with us, since we aren't using his lessons" with that everyone in the room laughed.

"The sad thing is that my father will know if they don't use their _ladies lessons_ and he will be upset with them. In the end it's true what they have say" said Ivan to Severus and Lucius trying to keep a straight face but failing and he started to laugh with the rest of them.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

After their guest arrived the adults left the children to their own devices. If they were needed then they would knew, but until then they left to spend some time together.

"What do you think we can do?" asked Vince. Even if he and Greg were seen as not too intelligent they were. They were accepted as they were with their friends; even if they had their friendship because of their parents they loved their friends. The 5 of them were good friends and helped each other with whatever the other would need.

"Why don't we play some tag on brooms? It really is a nice day to be outside" said Draco. All of them loved to be in the air and they try to have games on their brooms most of the time.

"Sure, but you didn't tell us to bring our brooms and we have to ask your mom to change my dress" said Blaise.

"Don't worry, we will be using the same brooms as yours, after all Dad know we love to be in the air. I'll tell Mom about your dress Blaise" said Draco.

"Dobby" said Draco. "Yes Master Draco?" said the elf with a bow. "Where is my mother?" asked Draco.

"Lady Malfoy is in her garden with Master Malfoy. You want Dobby to tell them to come?" asked the elf.

"Don't worry about it, thank you" with that the elf left and they went to Narcissa's garden. It had been difficult to keep it up since she had been out for a long time, but she managed.

Once they arrived to the garden, the children saw both adults having a resemblance of a picnic. Lucius loved to keep the romance with his wife. He tended to give her little significant gifts like their actual picnic. Been away for long periods of time had made their relationship stronger and to cherish the moments they had together.

Draco and Kasha hated to interrupt the moments their parents were like this, they knew they were few; but they needed to ask for the brooms and change of clothes for Blaise.

Nearing them Draco said "Mom, Dad, we were wondering if we can play tag with brooms and if Mom can change Blaise clothes, so she can be more comfortable."

With a smile Narcissa changed Blaise's clothes to some light brown shorts and a blue blouse with some training shoes. "Thank you Narcissa" said Blaise.

"Don't worry dear, before you go home I'll change them back" answered Narcissa with a smile. Then Lucius called for Dobby.

"Master Malfoy, what can Dobby do to be or service?" asked the elf.

"Dobby, please go with them and give them each a broom" said Lucius.

"Of course Master" said Dobby with a bow.

With that the children left to the Quidditch (?) pitch the Malfoys had.

Once they were there they were given their brooms and started to play tag with a "You are it!" from Kasha to Vince. They kept playing for a very long time. They were so into their game they didn't even see all the adults watching them.

"Both of them are really good on their brooms. They will be really assets to the team" said Severus to no one in particular.

"My friend, are you intending to have us near at least 4 times in the school year?" asked Ivan with a smile. It actually wasn't a bad idea, that way they could see their children and spend some time with their friend.

"Actually I was thinking in a loud voice" said Severus with a smile. The rest just shook their heads and smiled. Severus would always be Severus.

When the game was over the children land and then they saw the adults. They were waiting for them with some juice after their game. Each child took their glass and suddenly Blaise, Greg and Vince had different hair colours. Blaise got pink hair that kept changing to purple. Greg got dark blue hair that kept changing to light blue and Vince got orange that kept changing to yellow.

Everyone started laughing, when they finished their drinks they saw each other and started laughing also. They knew not to take their guard down near those two and their pranks.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

The rest of their afternoon was carefree and with the children acting just as children. They even played a mini game of quidditch with Severus, Ivan and Lucius. Once they finish the hair colour changed to their original colour and Narcissa changed back Blaise's clothes back so she didn't have a problem at home.

All Sunday Draco and Kasha spent it with Severus in the Manor's lab. They liked to experiment in order to keep their prank potions stock in good amount. Kasha would be travelling a very good part of next year, meanwhile Narcissa and Draco had to stay at Malfoy Manor for that period of time.

All the adults knew it would be difficult for both boys, but it was something that had to be done. Their school letters would be coming soon and they had to finish training them in their specific role aspects for once they started taking their places within the Clan. The magical world would have a surprise. All of them were waiting to see Harry Potter, but that boy now was Kasha Islatov and nobody knew it, except for certain friends. Even they couldn't say he was the same boy.

The Islatovs would have their revenge in time. For what they had done to Kasha, to Severus and in a certain way to Ishmael, not forgetting Little Ivan and Little Dimitri. The next few years seem to be interesting and everyone in the Clan knew it.

A/N.- I hope you like the chapter, once again sorry for the delay.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**


	7. Letters

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov. (25-04-08)

**A/N:** **Thanks to everyone that reads the story. Some of you have asked about Dumbledore, and certain other things I hope are answer here. Good reading. By the way, excuse my poor Japanese, but I used a web translator. THANX A LOT for your reviews and for been patient with lil' ol' me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the wait. Jajajajaja, Chompekitas.**

**Russian.**

Remember Harry is Kasha.

**CHAPTER 7**

The year passed with little difficulties.

The Islatovs travelled with Vladimir and Ishmael. Almost all of them were business trips; in them they taught Kasha certain quirks of his future role. Meanwhile Kasha got to know better his future business partners and tighten his alliances with all of them. With the girls he kept a tight friendship and all of them asked for Draco.

For his part Draco had more time to tight his relationship with his future wizard partners, since that would be actually his role. He was seen more in the magical world, dances, public performances, etc. He also learned how to deal with certain type of people and with certain parts of the Ministry.

In all the year they were apart, they kept close communication with each other. They knew how everything was with the other, or how certain things were needed to be done. All in all, they kept been children. They did their pranks with their friends and sometimes with their parents and guards.

The adults for their part were happy to spend some time with their sons. They were really proud as how they were learning everything and also the type of young men they were getting to be.

For the boys birthday, since they were apart almost a month from one another, they spent the next two months at Islatov Manor. Everyone knew Kasha would have his school letter before Draco, but both of them decided they would open them together after Draco's birthday. Kasha's been the 21 of June and Draco's birthday was the 11 of July. So they would have a week in between birthdays to celebrate with all their friends. This meaning they would spend their party with their muggle and their magical friends.

For the party they had activities for everyone, even the adults. Some partners would be there also. Of course a prank war was in order, adults vs. the children during the week. If the children win they would get a year worth of candies, if the adults win they would get the latest gadget of the Islatovs Companies. One way or another it was really attractive for both parties and they got really creative during the week.

The children got the advantage the first days, since Kasha and Draco told them about the pranks they had already, but the adults were gaining terrain fast. From water balloons, balloons with pain at every corner, you can name anything. It was almost the last day of celebration and both teams were with the same marks, the Elders been the judges of the prank, so the children were sure drastic measures were in order. After all they wanted a year worth of candy!

Both teams needed only one more prank, so they needed to make it very effective indeed. In a moment of inspiration Kasha and Draco made a batch of the hair colour changing potion they gave Blaise, Vince and Greg; but with a slight change. They knew they had to be very careful with it, since some of the adults had been checking their food and drinks. Not impossible but very hard to do.

The adults for their part were thinking in getting them a very special wake up call. They would have some buckets with icy water and some clue. When they entered their bathrooms another bucket with feathers would be waiting for them. Meanwhile they would be waiting for the children to go to breakfast. All the buckets were charmed at the doors. Nobody say magic wasn't allowed!

The first one to wake up is Draco, he got out of bed and went out of his room to have some breakfast when BAM!

"AHG!" screamed Draco. The next moment all the children ran out of their rooms and multiple screams were heard.

"I think we need a bath before we go to breakfast" said Vince, at everyone's nod all of them go to take their baths. Seconds later other multiple screams were heard. The adults were laughing really hard, since the children were heard going down to see the adults.

When they arrived there everyone was laughing really hard, some of them even had tears in their eyes. All the children had different kind and colours of feathers all over their bodies and even if they had tried to take them out they just couldn't.

"I see you had a good wakeup call children" said Dimitri with mirth in his eyes.

"Not funny Grandpa, but revenge is sweet" answered Kasha. With that the children sat down and began to have breakfast.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

A week later everyone was talking about the prank war and how the children won their precious price of a year free of every type of candy. In this particular morning Kasha and Draco were with their parents and "uncles" to open up their school letters at Islatov Manor.

"**So tell us about your letters**" said Dimitri. They knew it would be very probable they had more than one school letter.

"**Well, we have to say, we got 4 different letters. One is from Drumstrang, the other from Salem Academy, other from Hogwarts and the last one from Saku Maryoku School** (Magic Art School)" said Draco.

"**Wow, they are the finest magical schools in the world. I think that you will have a very rough time trying to decide to which school you will send Kasha and Draco"** said Ishmael with a little smile. It's of little importance; after all he was Kasha's godfather and head guard, so as the last he had to go with him.

"**A way or another we know we have to go to Hogwarts, besides it will be fun; with you and Uncle Sev over there. I'm just wondering if Draco and I can have some courses or something like that from Saku Maryoku. You and Uncle Vlad always say that martial arts are good to find a focus for your magical core and with the force of been a vampire"** said Kasha to Ishmael in a sweet innocent voice that everyone knew it would mean a lot for him.

"**I think you have a point there son. I'll have to ask Kadaj if it's possible for you to have a tutor at Hogwarts. We want to do things our way, not Dumbledore's"** said Ivan. Everyone knew he disliked the man with a passion for what he had done to his friends, especially Severus. He would not give the man the chance to have his son in his hands without protection and also it would be a way to try and get Severus out of there also.

"**Then its settle, you will go to Hogwarts. Besides we are sure you will make us really proud."** said Lucius to both youngsters.

"**I just have a petition"** said Dimitri, when he had their attention he said with a smirk "**Both of you are Islatovs, and as Islatovs you have your Elders blessing to give as much trouble as you want to that Headmaster, but the Islatov way" **with that everyone started laughing. The next seven years would be quite interesting and Dimitri Islatov would be in first row watching the show.

The Magical World and Dumbledore would be in for a very special surprise. They would pay for what they had done to Lucius and Severus, but most of all they would pay for what they had done to his son. Ivan still wanted revenge for what happened to Kasha in the orphanage, but he also knew that a part of the magical community had something with the death of Ivan Jr. and Dimitri.

The investigation regarding their deaths was still going on, and more than one time they were almost certain about the person who ordered the attack; but in the last moment the clue was worthless. He would make certain why you never cross the wrong path with the Islatovs, no matter if you were a muggle or one of the greatest wizards of the era.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office_

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were discussing the fact that Harry Potter hadn't answered his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"Minerva, are you absolutely sure Harry Potter hasn't answered?" asked Dumbledore for the hundredth time in two hours.

"I'm sure Albus, besides we don't know if his family will let him come. Maybe they don't allow the boy to come and that's why he hasn't answered" said Minerva in a tired voice.

"Albus, if you are so impatient why you don't ask Hagrid to deliver the letter to the Potter brat" says Severus with certain disdain in his voice. He knew where Harry Potter was, and who was he now, but he would not say a word about it. He loved the boy after all.

"You are right. I'll send Hagrid tomorrow to deliver the letter and to take Harry for his school supplies" said Dumbledore while stroking his beard. That idea had its merits, also that way he could see what did the boy had been doing. Since the night he left him in the footstep of his aunt he hadn't checked on the boy, and Arabella Figg hadn't said anything that proved they were not there.

"Let's the games begin. This will be quite entertaining. The great Albus Dumbledore will not know what happened to his precious boy and he can't do anything to change who he is now" thought Severus.

The next day Hagrid arrived to Private Drive No. 4 Surrey. He knocked the door and a teenage girl appeared at the door.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked Hagrid.

"I'm looking for one Harry Potter please" tried to say Hagrid in a low voice, but been half a giant it was difficult.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one with that name; I don't know anyone with that name" she answered Hagrid.

"By any chance, your last name is Dursley? And if it's not much, how long have you been living here?" he asked with hope in his tiny eyes. He missed the boy during this 11 years and he was starting to get nervous.

"My last name is Watson, and we have been living here for almost 7 years" answered the girl.

"Thank you miss, and sorry about the interruption." With that Hagrid returned to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster. He would not be happy with the news he had. Harry Potter was very important for the magical world and the fact that he was missing would be devastating to the magical population.

_4 hours later_

"Hagrid what news do you bring me. Could you deliver the letter?" asked Headmaster Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling with anticipation. If the boy's family didn't let the boy come to the school, then he would make it quite clear that it unacceptable and would make the boy attend Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry to say I couldn't find Harry. When I knocked a teenager girl told me that she has been living there for almost 7 years now and that they doesn't know about the Dursleys or Harry Potter" finished Hagrid with tears in his eyes.

The moment Hagrid finished the twinkle in Dumbledore disappear. He just had to find the boy! It was important. Mrs. Figg should know what happened. He had to visit her and had all the information so he could make a decision.

"Very well Hagrid, you can continue with your activities." With that Hagrid left and Dumbledore left to have a chat with a certain squib.

_2 hours later_

"Arabella, my dear, how are you?" asked Albus Dumbledore in a fake friendly voice and smile.

"I'm good Headmaster; tell me what can I do for you?" Arabella said.

"Tell me Arabella, has there been any problem at Private Drive No. 4?" asked Dumbledore once he was seated in a couch and he was pouring some tea.

"No that I can recall, why are you asking?" answered Mrs. Figg a little nervous. Some years ago she had to take some time off because her sister had an accident and she went to help her with her recovery. Since that time, she hadn't seen any out of the normal in the Dursleys house.

"Well, my dear Arabella, it seems we have a problem. We can't find Harry Potter and when Hagrid went to investigate he go to know that the Dursleys haven't been living there for more than 7 years. We have to find Harry so he can be protected, do you understand me? You need to give me any information that can help us." Dumbledore finished with a note of desperation in his voice.

Arabella was so distraught. She hadn't seen any difficulties in the house, but on the other hand she hadn't seen the boys since she returned to her home.

"Well Albus, as I have told you, I haven't seen anything out of the normal. What I can tell you is that I haven't seen the boys in some time now." She answered after sipping some of her tea.

Letting out a breath Dumbledore said "I was so afraid you will say something like that. Well, I need you to ask around the neighbourhood for any information about the Dursleys, even if it's insignificant. When you have any information contact me please" been that said he stood up and with a crack sound he left arriving near the appariation point close to the wards near the school.

Now he has lots to plot and lots to plan. If by any chance Harry Potter didn't arrive as it was planed there would be panic within the magical community. He needed some contingency plan if that happened. He could say that he sent the boy in order for him to get training against the remaining Death Eaters. That plan could actually work! But the fact remained, the boy had to come to Hogwarts, he would see to it.

**ISLATVO CLAN**

"**Tell me Severus, how is our **_**dear**_** Headmaster taking the news about my son?"** asked Ivan to Severus by their mirror.

"**To tell you the truth he is taking the news quite bad, it seems as if he aged because of the news. He is trying to know what happened, but in the end it will be fruitless, they will never know what happened. It's really good that Kasha looks as much as the 3 of you."** answered Severus with a smirk at the end.

"**Hahahahahahahaha. Good, good. Just you know the boys were given expressed blessing by my father to create as much havoc as they can to the Headmaster. Ishmael will be with them, they will be some good years to all of us." **said Ivan, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"O**n a happier note, you will come with us for the boys school supplies, aren't you? After all you are Kasha's godfather. That way your fun will begin even if the school year is not in session" **said Ivan with concealed amusement.

The next 7 years would definitely be interesting and funny. Headmaster Dumbledore would never knew what was happening and where Harry Potter was.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office and with no Beta reader.**


	8. Diagon Alley

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov. (25-04-08)

**WHAT A STUBBORN CHAPTER! And later it was as if it got A LIFE OF ITS OWN! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT BLAME THE CHAPTERS LIFE JAJAJAJA. **

**Russian**

Remember Harry is Kasha.

**CHAPTER 8**

_August 15th_

In the early morning the Malfoy Family, with the Islatovs, plus Dimitri, Vladimir and Ishmael made their way to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. It really was a view to behold.

Since many pureblood families knew who the Malfoys and the Islatovs were, the trip would be really eventful and entertaining to all of them. They met with Severus at the entrance of the Alley at 10 A.M.

On their way there, the people in the street made way for them to pass. They projected elegance, power and danger, with their fine cloaks, stands and also with 6 bodyguards that carried a double blade sword in one hip and a gun in the other one. All the guards in black dragon hide attire, with a deep purple battle robe. Meanwhile the Islatov Family was dressed in their traditional black attire and deep purple cloaks; and the Malfoys with their light gray attire and deep green cloaks. A beautiful and deadly image to behold really, since everyone in the magical community knew whose those colours were for. Severus was in his traditional black robes, Ishmael and Vladimir with their black suits and deep red cloaks.

Their first stop was Madame Selene's Finest Robes, the finest robe shop in the Alley. The owner Madame Selene was an old family friend of the Islatovs, been the blood consort of one of the Clan. Reason enough for them to go to her shop every time they were in need of robes or other clothes.

Once inside the store Madame Selene saw them and went to greet them. "Monsieur Dimitri! It's been a very long time since I last saw you" she said while she gave him a warm and friendly hug.

"I'm good my dear, I'm good. Let me introduce you to my grandsons, mhmhmhmhmhmh. Kasha Islatov and Draco Malfoy" he said to her with his characteristic fanged smile.

With that both boys smiled to her and one by one gave her the unique greeting that Dimitri Islatov was known of. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Madame Selene" they said after kissing her hand. "The pleasure is all mine dears. Monsieur Islatov has told me so much about you." She said to them with a wide smile. "You're terrible Dimitri." She told him with a laugh.

"Madame Selene we will need a full Hogwarts wardrobe, some training clothes, some formal robes with our family colours and some winter cloaks with some fur lining" said Anastasia with a small smile.

"I presume you will need the same Lady Malfoy?" asked Madame Selene with a small smile to Narcissa. With a nod of her head Madame Selene and her apprentice started their work.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore was seated in his desk with an unreadable expression in his face. In his hands was the letter of Lord Islatov and his demands, so his son would come to Hogwarts. The problem wasn't the fact that there were demands to satisfy, but the fact that there would be some foreigners that had to stay within the castle.

The wards in the door of his office told him that his Deputy Professor Minerva McGonagall was about to enter his office. "Please Minerva, do come in" he said with a sigh.

"What can I do for you Minerva?" he asked, taking a lemon drop.

"I came to tell you that all the possible students have answered their letters, all except for one. We are still waiting for the answer of Harry J. Potter. Albus, is there a problem? You seem quite distracted" she said, watching carefully his face.

"Don't worry Minerva, we will find him soon enough. After all, he is still very important for our world. He will come soon, so he will be in home." Albus Dumbledore answered with a very tired look.

"Then, if that is not the problem, what has you like that?" she asked. The only time she had seen her boss in such a state had been when either the offspring of a very important or influential family would go to Hogwarts, or when it had to do with the Potters. Since it seemed there was no problem with the Potter heir, then it had to mean an important heir otherwise.

"Minerva, what do you know about the Islatov Family?" he asked while taking a sip of the tea he had on his desk and serving her a cup of tea.

"Well, I have to say, that I know very little of them. They are a very well known and important family; I think they have business in the magical community and in the muggle community. I don't know if they have magical blood, or if they are magical at all." She said and took a sip of her tea.

"You are correct on all those facts, Minerva. I have to say that either they have a magical background or are part of the Russian Magical Community. I did some research when I received Mr. Islatovs letter. The Islatov Family, as you'd said, have business in both worlds, they are very important and if I recall correctly, very dangerous. He has some demands for us to satisfy, so his son and heir will come to Hogwarts" he said with a sigh.

"Albus, you have satisfied different kinds of demands for different families or even students in the years you have been Headmaster. There has to be a very important reason why you are so insecure to satisfy them" she answered while sipping her tea.

"Well, as we have point before they are one of the most important and influential families in our world. So in that order Mr. Islatov has required that his son has his personal guard. That guard is of about 5 guards and his head guard. These guards have been professional assassins. His second requirement is that there will be times that his son will have to leave the castle for certain activities during the year. Third, he has to keep up with other studies that he has been taking. Some of those studies will be supply by some Japanese instructors that will be coming and going, since they have their own lessons in Saku Maryoku School and a personal trainer" Dumbledore said with a mixture of defeat and reluctance.

Professor Minerva McGonagall stayed speechless for some moments, while she gained back her breath from her surprise. Some of those demands would be very difficult to satisfy, since some students; from some pureblood families would want the same treatment also. These pureblood students could be some of the most difficult to keep in line if they didn't seem that the person having such demands satisfy is good enough.

"I'm sure there will be no problem for us to satisfy those requirements, also I'm sure we can keep in line the students. There has to be something more if you are in that state." She tried to say in her calm and discipline voice.

"Well, the last demand Mr. Islatov made was to have an appointment with me this afternoon at 5 P.M., to tell him if his demands will be satisfy or not. I think that there will be other issues to discuss. We will have to wait and see. Remember don't worry about Mr. Potter or about the Islatovs, everything will be alright at the end. Most likely all head of houses will be present so you will know more latter. Please inform them about the meeting."

With that been said, she left the office. That appointment would clear some of her doubts about the Islatov heir. Maybe she would know more about one of the most important families in the magical community.

She did her "homework" about the Islatov Family and it paid well in the end. She knew their importance in both worlds, but she knew also about the fact that the heir was invited to the most prestigious magical schools. More important the Japanese school of magic, one of the most elite schools in the world. He definitely was a very special or important youngster. She would make sure every one of their demands were satisfy. He would be a great acquisition to the school.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Diagon Alley._

After they finished with their robes, all of them went in search for the rest of their school supplies before the meeting with Albus Dumbledore.

Their next stop was the bookstore Flourish & Blotts. When they arrived, two guards went to an assistant and asked for the complete list of books for Draco and Kasha. Meanwhile both boys went for other books in different areas. Magical concentration, Exotic Magical influences and forces; and muggle plants and animals, and different kind of magic there was in the world. Also more reference books so they didn't have to take the library books or wait for the information. They would need it for their other lessons.

While they were searching some reference books they say a walking pile of books. Behind the pile they saw some hair; it seems as if someone was carrying such a large pile of books. Said person lost their equilibrium and almost immediately all the books went flying in different directions. To the surprise of Kasha and Draco it was a girl about their age that was carrying the books. She was on the floor with her eyes wide open and her hands in her mouth. Suddenly her eyes met a pair of almost mercury in colour eyes and a pair of the rarest colour of eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't see where I was going and tripped with all the books, I'm so sorry" she said to the boys that are in front of her. She had long brown hair that was almost frizzed all the time, but with some proper care, she would control her hair and maybe she would get a beautiful hair. She was of medium height, slim and was wearing muggle clothes. With this last part of information, both vampires knew they were in front of a muggle-born.

"Don't worry about it, it was just an accident. Let us help you take your books to the cashier" said Kasha while both he and Draco started to pick up some of the books. Once that was done, they went to the cashier with her books and with the books they selected. There they found their parents with a set of other parents talking about how some youngsters didn't like to read (vampire hearing is such a blessing sometimes!). The adults turned around the second they heard some books been put down.

"Hermione you got everything you were looking for?" asked the mother while all of the adults walked to the 3 youngsters. The Islatovs went to Kasha and the Malfoys went to Draco, so they could make proper introductions.

"Yes Mom, I have everything I need. I tripped and they helped me to bring them here. Thank you so much for your help" said Hermione to her mother and the last part to the boys that helped her.

"No problem at all. We also like to read so we understand." said Draco with a smile.

"Jane, George, let me introduce our sons; Draco Malfoy and Kasha Islatov. They will go to Hogwarts also" said Lucius while putting a hand on each boy shoulder. "Boys I want you to meet Mrs. Jane Granger and her husband Mr. George Granger"

With their very customary way of greeting, they greet the Grangers; Mrs. Jane Granger had a nice and healthy blush in her cheeks because of their way of greeting. "It is a pleasure" they said afterwards.

Her husband for his part was smirking from the reaction of his wife. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I have to thank you also for helping my daughter. She really can get very carried away with books" he finished with a smile.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" while both boys greet her in the same way as his wife. Hermione for her part was almost red as a tomato because of it. After all it was not as if she was introduced or greet in such a way before or in regular occasion.

"It… It really is a pleasure to meet both of you" she said.

Once the three of them had their books, they were about to leave when Anastasia said "We still need some other necessities, would you like to come with us? That way we can explain more about our world to you, also to help you buy the rest of Hermione's supplies" she said with a smile.

"We will be delighted, but we hope we aren't interrupting your trip." said Jane Granger to the adults.

"It will be our pleasure. We just hope that you don't mind our guards, they are a necessity; I'm afraid" said Ivan to the Grangers with a small smile.

With that they left the store, so they could continue with their shopping. The Malfoys for their part weren't worried if someone of Death Eater association saw them with Muggles or a Muggle-born witch. They had a backup plan if by any chance any of them wanted to cause trouble with them.

Next stop was the Apothecary. The plan for this stop was very different from the one in the bookstore. There would be two guards inside the shop with the families and the rest of the guards would wait outside, so no one would enter the store while they were inside.

Once inside the store the guards asked the owner for the First Year kit for the three youngsters. Meanwhile Severus and Ishmael were looking for some potion ingredients, since Severus would be teaching Kasha and Draco some advance potions. They were above the seven year curriculum, so they would have some lessons with him and with some of their Japanese instructors.

While they were inside, Kasha, Draco and Hermione were looking some of the shelves with different kind of ingredients that were not so nice looking. Suddenly they saw a lone boy looking at some cauldrons. The three of them went to him to introduce themselves to him. Once they were near him, both Kasha and Draco recognized him and went to greet him.

"Neville! How are you? It's been a long time since last we last saw you" said Draco while giving him a friendly hug. Both were in friendly terms with most of the pureblood children, that's why they knew Neville.

"I'm good Draco, how are you? Kasha! It's been longer since I last saw you!" said Neville while giving him a hug.

"I'm good Nev, thanks. Let me introduce you to a new friend of ours; her name is Hermione Granger and a muggle-born. Hermione let me introduce our good friend Neville Longbottom a pureblood child" meanwhile Neville greeted her in a similar fashion as Kasha and Draco.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. By the way, how are your parents? My grandmother has been asking about them, something about talking with your mothers or something like that" he finished with a laugh as Kasha and Draco laughed along with him.

"Everyone is doing fine Nev, thanks for asking. By the way Uncle Severus has been wondering about your Potion lessons and your Herbology lessons. Something about one of the most promising students needing constant training" said Kasha with a little giggle.

You see, Neville's parents suffered torture in the hands of the Lestarges before Voldemort's death. Since then he had been living with his grandmother and because of the trauma of such events, his accidental magic was slow to make an appearance.

Augusta Longbottom then did something that none would have imagined. She asked for help. Help for his only grandchild. Even if he ended been a squib, he would be trained in the magical arts and since his accidental magic was slow, she made sure Neville was trained in something with little active magic involved; Potions and Herbology.

Most surprising was the fact that she asked the help of two Hogwarts Professors. The best in their areas of expertise were required for such a task. Professor Pompona Sprout and Professor Severus Snape gave lessons to Neville since he was 7. That's how Kasha and Draco knew him, because of Severus; he made them have some lessons together. Severus knew that in Kasha, Draco and Neville he had his best potion students for the next Hogwarts generation. The fact that Neville was good with plants was just a bonus for him, since he knew Neville would acquire the best potion ingredients.

"I think I heard my name?" said Severus with his neutral expression. In side he was smiling, seen Neville been more confident in front of strangers and knowing he was part of the reason was quite satisfactory. Sometimes he wondered if he was becoming a softy because of Kasha and Draco.

"Professor Snape! I hope you are in good health?" said Neville to one of his favourite professors with a polite smile. After all, they knew the position in which Professor Snape was, and the reputation that went with it.

"I'm good thank you. Mr. Longbottom, I hope you kept with your lessons while you were in China?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir, I got some potions books and ingredients that I'll like to see with you. The owner of the store made translation copies of them" said Neville.

"Very well, bring them to Hogwarts" said Severus and the next moment Ishmael was with them.

"Hello Neville, so I heard about some Chinese potion books? I hope you let me see them, I have a good friend that will tell us if your translations are good or not. We have to remember that a wrong translation can be fatal" said Ishmael with a fanged smile to Neville.

Meanwhile, Hermione watches the conversation with interest. She had the impression there was something more to the Malfoys and the Islatovs, but she wasn't sure. She was new to the magical world; she needed to learn more about it and some of the books she bought would help with that.

She'd watched every witch and wizard, some of them had given her the impression of good people, and even she had seen some with strange eye colour or with her new friends (because she really hopes to become their good friend) a grace, an aura, and some fanged smiles that in the muggle world, at least, weren't normal. She was intrigued and she really planned to solve the mystery they seemed to be. (A mystery for her, that night she would have so many surprises while reading her books jajajaja).

"Of course Ish, maybe I can send them to you before school starts and have an answer from your friend? But, I'm wondering, if you know Chinese can't you see if they are wrong or right?" said Neville with a wondering look in his face.

"My, my Neville, you catch it! The thing is that I can speak Chinese and Korean, but I can't read it or write it. Now, Japanese is just as complicated for me to read or write, but I'm doing a decent job at it" said Ishmael with some amusement in his eyes. He always thought of Neville as a shy and some clumsy boy, but with time he had seen the changes. The fact that he was good in potions was actually a bonus. He had seen how a shy and clumsy boy changed to an intelligent, confident and smart boy in about 4 years.

"My dear Neville, how are you?" asked Narcissa when the rest of the adults went to the children. Neville had been a frequent visitor to Malfoy Manor in the last year. Since they had gatherings with other rich families they've knew him a long time.

"Tell me darling, where is your grandmother? I'm sure Lord Dimitri will love to see her" said Anastasia with a wide smile to Neville.

"She said she'll go for some parchment and quills. She'll be here in a moment. Then we are going to Quidditch Supplies, that's our last stop. I want to ride a broom, so we can play some Quidditch, even if we are in different houses" said Neville and finished in a low voice. There were certain moments when he was a little insecure still.

"Well, then Lord Dimitri is in the store also, so by now he has seen her I'm sure." said Anastasia.

They paid for their supplies and then left to Quidditch Supplies. Once they arrived to the store they found Lord Dimitri and Augusta Longbottom in a very animated dialogue. Both of them talking about their respective grandsons and catching up with each other. It wasn't everyday that you could see a good friend after a very long time.

When they arrived all the guards stationed themselves outside so all of them could have some privacy. All of them knew how those two like to spend time talking for hours about their families and memories.

"I'm so proud of Neville, I'm sure that with a little bit of training his magic will be more powerful, even though I know he is powerful in his own right." was saying Mrs. Longbottom while the rest of the shopping party arrived.

"As you can see they found each other as predicted" said Anastasia with a smile to Neville. The Longbottoms were good family friends with the Malfoys and the Islatovs with their different business and the fact that Neville was an aspirant apprentice for both Professor Sprout and Professor Snape.

"Narcissa! Anastasia! My darlings! I hope you are good, I can see life has been treating you wonderfully!" said Mrs. Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, as always a pleasure to see you." said Narcissa with a little laugh in her voice.

"My dear, how many times I have to ask you to call me Augus. I've known you almost all your life" said Mrs. Longbottom with a smile in her face. "Lord Dimitri has been telling me about Kasha and Draco"

"Please Lady Longbottom, let me introduce you our companions; Mrs. Jane Granger and Mr. George Granger. Their daughter Hermione Granger, she will be a Hogwarts student this year" said Lord Ivan Islatov.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now that you know some good families of our world you will have a very good resource of information." said Mrs. Longbottom to the Grangers.

Outside the store a large family of redheads was waiting to get in it. The youngest son demanding to enter, the new broom was in exhibition. He couldn't see why they couldn't enter the store, he didn't know for who the guards were.

The family been a pureblood, but been of medium class was well known. They were the Weasley Family. The parents and three older sons knew the colours that the guards wear belong to one of the most important families in the world's magical community. The four younger would learn their importance once they entered "the real world".

"Hey! Look there is someone inside the store! If there is someone there then we can be inside too!" said the younger of the boys, Ronald Weasley. He would go to Hogwarts with his brothers this September. Even though his older brothers worked with different creatures (Bill, the oldest with goblins, and Charlie with dragons) he stereotypes everyone who he thought was different than what he had at home. Quite prejudice actually.

"The store is open, so I don't see why we can go inside" he said in a high voice. Meanwhile his father and older brothers just shook their heads. Then Mr. Weasley said "Why not we come later? Fred, George and you are going to spend some time in there, so let's make this our last stop".

"Come on Dad, we are here and there aren't so many people inside. We just have to let these men move" Ronald tried to reason with his father. The guards for their part were stoic as their job and leader Vladimir demand. The family would not go inside while their leaders were.

"COME ON, MOVE!" said Ronald almost in a yell. The next moment Vladimir and Ishmael were outside the store to see what the problem was.

"**Yuri, tell me what the problem is Lord Dimitri is losing his patience with the ruckus and so is Lady Longbottom" **said Vladimir while Ishmael watches the family. He knew the oldest son since he was the one who did most of the Islatovs transactions at Gringotts.

"**The youngster doesn't see the reason why the store is close for other people at the moment and wants to go inside. He has been trying to move us" **said Yuri in his deep velvet voice.

The next moment, Ronald went very pale. He had been watching the conversation and he understood who or more precisely what they were.

"They are vampires!" he said in an almost whisper. He knew what they could do, but didn't understand what they were doing in the sunlight and among wizards. They should be in some cave or something like that. (What can ignorance do to someone.)

"How are you Mr. Weasley? Everything alright I suppose?" asked Ishmael to Bill while Ronald was having a nervous attack. Funny really, since vampires could be like anyone else except they needed blood either from their parents or mate.

"I'm good Mr. Price, thank you. Please let me introduce my family, my father Arthur Weasley, my mother Molly Weasley. My brothers Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ronald and Ginny. All of them go to Hogwarts, except Charlie and Ginny. Ron will start school this fall" said Bill with an easy smile.

He had talked with Ishmael from time to time when he went to the bank and knew about his heritage. The last time they talked Ishmael tried to get him to join his guards and Bill had been studying and analyzing the proposition. The only but was the fact that he would have to be a vampire if he wanted the post.

"Sire, I want to introduce a good friend. William Weasley. Bill my Sire Vladimir Price" said Ish politely.

"A pleasure Mr. Weasley, Ishmael has told me very interesting things. I have to say, I'm curious about your answer though" said Vladimir with neutrality. He could feel how the youngest brother was afraid and prejudice to his kind, but couldn't feel it from him.

"I was wondering if we can meet next week to discuss the issue. I have some questions before I can give you my answer" said Bill.

"Not a problem. Ishmael will coordinate the meeting and we will discuss it over dinner, my treat" said Vladimir with a smile. Now he knew why his Childe selected this human young man. It seemed he had a good head on his shoulders, intelligent. He could be a great asset to their ranks.

"Is there a problem Vladimir?" asked Ivan. They had been waiting for almost 15 minutes and that was a long time for his guards to solve a problem.

"Not a problem at all, my Lord. Young Mr. Weasley wants to go inside the store while the Family is inside" said Vladimir.

"I see, well we have finish and now we are on our way for some ice cream before we continue our shopping. The store will be open regularly then" said Ivan while the rest of the shopping party started to leave the store.

When Ron saw Hermione, he got hold of her wrist and said "I can see you are a muggleborns witch. You will do well in be wary of them. I can help you in every way I can and introduce you to good light and human wizard families. They are vampires" he said and finish with a sour look.

The next moment Kasha gently freed Hermione from his grip; it was starting to leave a mark. For their part the Islatovs and Malfoys had a very cold look on their faces. They had been insulted. The guards, Vladimir, Ishmael and Severus weren't any warmer, but knew what would come next. They would have to try very hard to hide their smirks. Kasha Islatov was about to give a piece of his mind to this human child.

Mrs. Longbottom and Neville had angry faces. This boy had insulted their friends and people that they considered as family. They knew not all the Weasley family thought the same way by what they could see. For the rest of the family the benefit of the doubt would be good for them.

The Grangers had a neutral face. The moment the Malfoys and Islatovs introduced themselves, they told them that they were from a different race. A race, most humans were afraid of without knowing anything real about them. They also told them they were considered to be dark creatures, evil and dark magic users. They had known them a little bit more than 3 hours, but they could see they were just regular families, with lots of money and power, but just regular families.

"Thank you for your _help_, but I can decide by myself if I want to be their friend or not." said through tight teeth. This simpleton had just insulted her first magical friends; beside she was a big girl and could take her own decisions. She would make her decision once she knew the truth, for now she didn't care.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll recommend you to keep your own opinions and prejudice to yourself. I don't understand how you can talk about a race you don't know nothing about, since wizard books doesn't have informative and accurate information about us. Your race doesn't want to know the truth, just the lies your Ministry gives you. We have a right to be here, just as you. The mere difference between us is the fact that vampires have longer lives than you, also that we are more efficient in business (therefore we can be filthy rich if we desire), we have mates. You are afraid of the unknown. I really can't see the resemblance with your brother William and Charles or the rest of your family. The world is bigger than you can think. They understand that fact, but do you?" said Kasha in a calm, even, silky voice; with his stand ready.

"You just are a blood sucking monster!" said Ron with lots of venom. They would corrupt a potential light witch. The next moment he tried to punch Kasha in the nose and Hermione squeaked.

The guards were about to restrain the human child, but Ishmael moved his head. He started it with Kasha and it would end with him. Meanwhile the rest of the redhead family was ashamed of their youngest boy. He really needed to learn to shut his mouth. They knew about the importance of both families, and also Mr. Weasley was in friendly terms with Lord Malfoy. He just hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Kasha took his fist with one hand and twisted his arm behind him. "You will do good to learn your place. Not everything is black and white. I just hope your imprudence doesn't affect your father's friendship with Lord Malfoy or even the business your brother William has with my head guard. You'll do good to remember our family names and faces. Believe me; you don't want to be in the bad side of Draco Malfoy and Kasha Islatov. We can do so much more than suck your blood. That will be mercy." said Kasha with a low hiss.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, we aren't about to make your whole family responsible for your young son's actions. We hope he learns his place and wizard history soon" said Lord Malfoy in a neutral voice. He had a good friendship with Arthur Weasley and didn't like the idea to stop it; he was different than other humans and wizards. Not all of them could understand how a real vampire was. If his Lord demanded it, then he would have to stop it.

"Please excuse my son. He is still learning more about our history and he doesn't know about other races." said an ashamed Mr. Weasley.

"As my husband said, you can't be responsible for his actions" said Narcissa to Mr. Weasley in a neutral voice.

Anastasia, Ivan and Dimitri Islatov kept their cold faces, but inside they were glowing with pride. Anastasia and Ivan because he had defended not only his honour, but their race honour (a good trait in a vampire clan leader). Dimitri was proud because he could see that Kasha was a true Islatov; defending their honour, but also helping a young woman to see the truth and defending her.

"If your excuse us, we need to finish our shopping and we want some ice cream." said Lord Dimitri with some mirth, he knew his casual tone would irk the young Weasley.

Meanwhile Vladimir took down the vampire wards he put on when he went outside the store. The rest of the Alley's visitors couldn't see or hear what was happening in their little area in front of the store.

"Kadaj Sensei will be very proud of you my Kasha. I'm sure he will want to see the whole thing" said Dimitri Islatov with laughter in his voice. Kadaj Sensei could be quite strict with both of the boys, but none the less he adored them.

"I hope what Ronald Weasley said doesn't make you change your opinion and views of the Malfoys and Islatovs. They are good families; they are what you can consider gray magic users." said Neville to the Grangers while his grandmother smiled and nodded. They had been good to her Neville.

"We will need some accurate information, but we are not afraid" said George Granger. He liked them and planned to keep been good friend with them. After all, he knew the Islatovs importance in the muggle world.

"I'm glad to hear that George" said Lucius to his new friend. Once Draco and Kasha gave their hand in friendship to someone, it was actually for life. So the vampire adults knew they would see more of the Grangers, unless they made something to rethink their decision.

"You three will have to pay for the ice creams. After all is part of your prize, remember?" said Ishmael watching the indignant faces of the three boys. How he loved to tease them with their sweets.

"WE WON FAIR AND SQUARE!" the three yelled at the same time. All the adults were laughing, while the Hermione had a confused face.

"Don't worry dear, let me tell you the story" said Dimitri Islatov in a conspiring voice.

"**Grandpa!" **said Kasha and everyone start laughing.

**A/N.- Thanx to all my readers for having patience with lil' ol' me jajaja. I hope you like this chapter and that it's satisfying. If you want something in the story tell me, also remember to tell me if you want Kasha with someone specific or a new character.**

**Next chapter the rest of their friends, Knockturn Alley and the meeting with Albus Dumbledore!**

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office and with no Beta reader.**


	9. The fun begins

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov. (12-10-09)

**A/N.- SORRY, GOMEN, PERDON! (on her knees taking a bow)It has been a long time for this update to be up, but RL has been difficult with me. I'll tell you this now; THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED OR ON HOLD, I have to take more time to update is all. =) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and remember if you want to tell me something feel free to leave a review! BTW, if you by any chance identify characters from other sources, I have them borrowed (they are such a thing), take note I don't use any original characters from other fanthoms =)**

**Russian**

_**Japanese**_

Remember Harry is Kasha.

**CHAPTER 9**

"As you can see it is tradition every year. Their coming birthday party will be quite interesting since they will learn more magic" said Lord Dimitri over his chocolate and blood Sunday.

"You have the prank war every year? I suppose you are planning retribution?" asked George Granger to the male adults.

"It became tradition since Kasha's first birthday with us. It's as a good excuse as any to release stress. Sometimes the women play the pranks with us, but most of the time they spend their time talking about their children. They are the only fraction that can help both parties. Our elders are the ones that grade the pranks" said Ivan over his blood and strawberry ice cream.

"Every year the prizes change. Actually, you should see our meetings with some of our partners. After going over work and negotiations we spend the rest of the evening planning the pranks. After all is a whole week of prank war, so we need lots of pranks" said Lucius with a laugh. Those meetings were some of the most relax ones they had. Some of their mortal friends had great ideas and when they didn't know how to put it into action their magical friends would see a way to make it true.

"What do you mean since his first birthday with you?" asked George and with a sigh from both vampires Ivan and Lucius told him part of Kasha's story with them.

(How do you think the doors buckets pranks were put into action knowing the youngsters will see the signals?)

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"I hope I don't offend you, but you all are like any regular family. I really don't get the impression of you been vampires. I have to confess I'm quite intrigued, since what Kasha said is true. We really don't know the truth about your race, and I'll like to know more if it's alright with you" said Jane to Anastasia and Narcissa. Until now she didn't have anything to fear of them, as vampires. She feared what she knew about the Islatov Family in the muggle world. She feared what they would have to do if their enemies knew about their relation with her family.

"Don't worry Jane. I'll send you some books about our race and culture. If you want some other books about how muggles and wizards see us also. That way you will know what to expect when you are with us and somebody identify our race. And don't worry, you and your family are safe" said Narcissa with a smile. She liked the mortal woman, she was refreshing over some witches she had to see, interacted and entertained. Most of their mortal friends were like that to them, but very few knew the whole truth.

"I really appreciated it. I'll let Hermione read them first, so she has the accurate information before Hogwarts." said Jane. She liked the three families and thought they could become good family friends.

Petting Jane's hand Lady Longbottom said "That is the wise thing to do dear. Unfortunately not many people can see past what they have been told in their childhood about vampires. Maybe there will be some that will say Hermione is a blood consort, but for them that will be like a death sentence; when it's actually the opposite. As you say, they are a regular family, but with their peculiarities, as any family."

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"You really do it every year! It really most is fun then." said Hermione with awe in her voice.

"Yep, it's great. Their faces are priceless. You have to come next year, so start thinking pranks and later we will discuss them with the gang" said Neville with a big grin on his face.

"I'm curious, how you meet up with the rest of your friends through the year? Do they know some of your other friends and yourselves are vampires?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you see, we have our laptops, cell phones, etc, enchanted with vampire magic, so they can work with any kind of magical wave. They work in both worlds. That way we keep communication with the rest of our friends. Only a few know about us been vampires, mostly the ones their family has been on the secret for centuries." answered Kasha, between bites of his own chocolate and blood Sunday.

"Are there any rules in the prank war?" said Hermione; after all, if you were going to participate; you needed the whole information to do it.

"There are only 7 rules." said Draco, while putting his ice cream in the table.

Tickling his fingers off one by one he said:

"1.- Mothers are allowed to help both parties.

2.- The pranks have to be funny, no humiliating.

3.- Danger level increase each year, but not too much for our muggle friends.

4.- A sour looser is not acceptable.

5.- Take it seriously, but not too much.

6.- Guards can help if they want, but no participate.

7.- Islatovs Elders grade each prank; even though Grandpa Dimitri can't resists to participate from time to time, so he sometimes helps us "

"The exceptions are of course, Uncle Vladimir and Uncle Ish." said Kasha finishing his Sunday.

"Why is that? They are part of your family, aren't they? I thought only the guards are the ones not included." asked Hermione finishing her ice cream also.

"That's very simple. Vladimir is Uncle Ivan's head guard and Uncle Ish is Kasha's head guard, but at the same time they are family and family friends" said Neville finishing the last of his own chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

After every one finished their ice cream the families went their separate ways. The Islatovs needed to go to Knockturn Alley to finish their shopping. They still had to buy Kasha's and Draco's supplies for their independent studies and their studies with their Japanese teachers.

At the entrance of the Alley, all of them put up the hoods of their cloaks; except Severus. Even if they were known and their colours will be distinguished, they wanted to keep their identities for themselves with the people of the Alley. The only ones without their hoods up were their guards.

Their first stop was Decker's Bookstore of all Subjects; one of the very few stores in England that had the booklist from their other instructors or institutions, besides they had to have them in Japanese. Once they arrived to the store, the boys started to search not only for the books in their booklist, but other books of interest and that would help them with these lessons.

Inside the store they found Vince and Greg with their parents. Both seniors were at the entrance of the store talking about some Dark Art books for their sons. When they saw Severus entered the store they went to him.

"Good morning Snape. Everything all right with the old goat?" asked Goyle Sr. they weren't friends, more like acquaintances, but both parents knew the importance of having a Potions Master at their side.

"I'm good Goyle. I hope your family and Crabbe's family are in good health" answered Severus in his silky smooth voice.

"We are good. What brings you here? You shouldn't be preparing curriculums for your lessons?" said Crabbe Sr. with some malice in his voice. They were trying to get a reaction from Severus, but as always they got none.

"Let me assure you that everything is ready for the school year. I hope your sons are ready to start their schooling, and that they'll work hard in their school work as you did in yours" said Severus with as much sarcasm as he could, but in a very discreet manner.

When both men tried to form a comeback comment, Ishmael appeared by his brother side in an instant. He didn't like the men or even their wives, but their sons were good friends with Kasha and Draco and were very different than their parents. They were two of the men that were with Voldemort and kept his brother away from him and the Clan, so as you can imagine no much love to them from Ish.

"Mr. Snape, what a pleasant surprise. Lord Islatov and Lord Malfoy want to have some words with you" said Ishmael with his characteristic thick Russian accent. At those words both men made a sour face, their "entertainment" was cut short.

"Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, I didn't see you, please forgive me. A pleasure to see you again, I hope your families are in good health" said Ishmael with as much even voice as he could, but with some sarcasm laced to it. Goyle and Crabbe senior were put out with Ishmael's appearance, they didn't like people that weren't English purebloods and Ishmael's accent said he wasn't English.

With that in mind both seniors put their "I'm better than you" look in their faces and tried to intimidate Ishmael. Really, what were they thinking? We were talking about one of the Islatovs Clan Head Guards, and by the colours they knew it, but in reality didn't care.

Meanwhile Kasha and Draco were having their own conversation with Vincent Jr. and Gregory Jr.

"How are you guys?" asked Draco to both boys when they reached them.

"We are good, but also we are trying to come with a plan so we don't have to be part of their fan club" said Vince with some disdain. Neither wanted to become a radical dark wizard. They just wanted to live their lives and to bring respect and pride to their family's lines.

Both families had been well respected, but with the bad decisions of their parents and grandparents that respect had been affected. They had the great pleasure to know their great grandparents; they were the ones that had told them how their families were treated.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that with the help of my dad and uncles we can have a great solution." said Draco to their friends. Kasha and Draco knew they could only help their friends with their fathers and uncles advice.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Once they were finished, they left for Miranda's Apothecary, a store owned by one of their Clan; Miranda Parchencov. When they arrived, Miranda bowed to her Elder and leaders.

"**My Lord, what can I do for you today?"** asked Miranda in their language. All of the Clan tended to talk in Russian when they were alone.

"**Good evening Miranda, we are in need of some rare potion ingredients. Most of all, we need ingredients for Japanese, Korean and Chinese potions"** answered Ivan to one of his people.

"**Of course, my Lord, you want enough for a school year I assume"** said Miranda. With a nod from Ivan and Lucius she started to gather a very generous stock for both youngsters. She also put some more in order for them to experiment, after all, they were known for their love of pranks.

"**My Lord, I took the liberty to put some more ingredients for them, so they can experiment as they are so fond to do."** Miranda said to Ivan. Turning around she beckoned Kasha and Draco to her.

"**Master Kasha, Master Draco, in your stocks I put some more ingredients for you with some instructions; they are for some potions I'm sure you will like to try either in the next prank war or at school. They are of my own invention as always, but please don't let Potion Master Severus or Master Ishmael see them." **Miranda whispered to them along with a small wink.

Their answers were a simple and small nod of their heads, with small smirks. Oh how much fun they would have. Miranda tended to give them really good potion recipes for their pranks, most of them her original instructions (which later will be modified by Draco, Kasha and Neville). She gave them to them because she was really fond of the Price brothers and was her way to keep in touch with them from time to time.

Next time the three saw each other; the brothers would relate or even discussed the formula, just the way they were actually.

They heard the bell ring signalling a customer had arrived. The next moment Kasha and Draco had their arms full of their female best friend, Blaise Zabini. She was wearing a simple yet elegant deep blue robe with her hair in a tall ponytail. The next moment they heard "Blaise Laura Zabini! That's not the way a lady acts in public!"

When the three turned their heads they saw Lady Zabini. She was in reality a beautiful woman, a little bit taller than the average, with long brown hair in a beautiful twist and a long ocean blue robe. She also had a fan in her hand, where she usually kept her wand. She was very well known for her social parties and the fact that she and Blaise were the only Zabini left.

"She's been really stressed out lately, don't worry, you know how she is" whispered Blaise to Kasha and Draco. With a nod of their heads they proceed to say their hellos to her mother.

"Good afternoon Lady Zabini" said both boys at the same time with a little bow of their heads. They weren't to greet her in their unique way, since she didn't like it from two 11 year olds, but none the less she accepted their greeting.

"Good evening Mr. Islatov, Mr. Malfoy. I'm wondering if I can have a word with your parents?" asked Lady Zabini. She needed to know certain details about these two young men education, since she had to take certain decisions for her own daughter's education; after all she plans to have her married to one of them, or even Longbottom. She'll do everything in her power to keep up the family name in good graces.

Lord Zabini was in life what you'll call a grey wizard. He believed in the old ways and traditions, also he believed that muggleborns could be a danger to the wizard society if they said something about magic to other muggles, but neither he nor his family would take part on a war because of those believes; or even be cruel to other creatures or muggleborns. The family in itself were mere acquaintances of the Islatovs and friends with the Malfoys, so when Sergio Zabini died, his wife Laurie decided to keep with those relations and with time became something more than an acquaintance to the Islatovs.

Rounding the store corner Laurie Zabini saw Anastasia Islatov and Narcissa Malfoy, just the two women she wanted to talk to.

"Lady Islatov, Lady Malfoy, such a pleasure to see you" said Laurie Zabini in a polite tone of voice while eyeing their jewellery and clothes.

"Lady Zabini, a pleasure as always. How are you?" said Anastasia in a friendly manner; after all she was the mother of one of her son's friends. She and Narcissa had knowledge about the fact that she would try to have a marriage contract with one of them, but the fact was the Clan didn't do that to their children and since Laurie Zabini didn't have that little piece of information or that they were vampires, her surprise would be extraordinary.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"Ivan, Lucius, is there a problem?" asked Severus once he was with them.

"**My friend I think is time you leave to Hogwarts. After all, we don't want Dumbledore to be suspicious if you arrive with us and we need to take the children back to the Manor and collect Kadaj Sensei**" said Ivan in a whisper to Severus. They needed to keep their friendship a secret from the Headmaster for their revenge to be successful.

The Islatov Clan had its own laws and regulations that were considered part of the vampire law in other clans. These been also respected by many of Ministries of Magic around the world. Headmaster Dumbledore was in for a surprise once they had all the evidence of what he had done to Severus, Lucius and other members of their Clan during the war and afterwards.

"**Then I'll see you in a while and pretend that I don't know you very well.**" Said Severus, with a little smirk and with a bow of the head he left the store. Knowing Dimitri Islatov as he knew him, Severus was sure that the exchange in the meeting would be something to remember and to put in a pensive for future entertainment. Albus Dumbledore didn't know who he was going to be meeting and the power the Elder had in his words and actions; no for nothing he was one of the more prominent Clan Leaders the Islatov Clan had had in all their existence.

"**It's going to be quite the afternoon don't you think Vladimir?**" asked Ivan with a little fanged smile, he was excited about the meeting since his father would be in one of his particular "moods", it didn't hurt that Dimitri Islatov was once a good friend with one of Hogwarts Headmasters.

"**Believe me, at this point of time I'm expecting every possibility with Lord Dimitri. I mean, you just have to see him to see that he is excited about the prospect and will be like a 10 year old in a candy store. Besides, it will be such a sight as when we went to some of his meetings a while back**" said Vladimir with an excited smile.

"**That it will be my friend; that it will be. I think is time to rescue Ana and Cissa form Lady Zabini and to take the boys to the manor and decide who is going to do the talking.**" Said Ivan to Lucius and Vladimir.

With a nod Vladimir went to fetch both women in order for them to leave, meanwhile with a mental message Vladimir told Ishmael to go for the boys and to meet them at the entrance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my Ladies, but Lord Islatov and Lord Malfoy request your presence Lady Islatov, Lady Malfoy" said Vladimir with a little nod to them while he waited for them to say their goodbyes.

When Ishmael got the attention of both boys, with a double nod of his head, he waited for them to reach him; it was their typical signal of "we are leaving". With their goodbyes to their friends, a promise to talk to their parents and uncles they left and reached Ish.

"**By the look on your faces, I can see that Vince and Greg didn't give you good news**" said Ish in a low murmur.

"**No, their parents want to keep their ways and want them to follow them and they don't want to do it**" answered Draco with some sadness in his voice. Neither he nor Kasha wanted something bad to happen to their friends if they didn't find a solution. It would be dangerous for them if they had to keep up the false pretences and did their parents' wishes.

"**Don't worry, I'm sure that we can find a good solution to their dilemma, so they don't have to go and be nothing they don't want to be.**" said Ish with a little fanged smile.

The next moment they arrived to the entrance and followed the rest of the family out of the store and were on their way to Malfoy Manor.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Once both families arrived to Malfoy Manor 15 minutes later, both boys said their farewells to their parents and uncles and went to their rooms to put their purchases in order. Even if they had their servants, they tended to do certain chores by themselves, their servants only helping when necessary.

"**We just need to wait for Kadaj Sensei and then we can leave. We will see if Dumbledore will accommodate to our requests and from there we can make certain decisions**" said Ivan to the rest of the adults.

"**What you say is true, but at the same time we'll see about the security measures they have and if there will be changes in them. We can't have any lack of security, I'm not about to let it happen to any of my nephews**" said Vladimir with vehemence. They weren't about to let Dumbledore try to toy with neither of them. Both youngsters were not only the next in line to the most important spots in the Clan, but also were the youngest of all the Clan, therefore, every one of them would make sure they were completely save. The accident that took the lives of Ivan Jr. and little Dimitri wasn't out of their minds either.

"**I will determine how many of us will be going with them to school, also who will be going depending on the specialities that will be needed**" said Ishmael. How would he enjoy been in Hogwarts, the best of all been with his brother and taking sweet "revenge", after all this time.

"**You certainly are expecting their time at school, aren't you Ish**" said Narcissa with a little smile. All of them knew the years they would be at Hogwarts would be interesting, beginning with this interview with the Headmaster. If by any chance things wouldn't go the way they expected, they still had time to send the boys to Japan.

"My Lord, Kadaj Sensei has arrived. He is in your study" said Lucius servant and with a little bow he left them.

While everyone left to the study, Dimitri got hold of his son. "**I know this will start a series of events for all of us, but even if you are our Leader, I'm your Elder; therefore if by any chance I have to interrupt I will**" said Dimitri with the seriousness of his years and desire to protect his Clan and family.

Patting his hand Ivan answered his father "**Don't worry Dad, everything will be OK. Besides, I'm sure you are full of surprises for this afternoon**" with a big fanged grin both of them left the sitting room to go to the study. They would be in prime time of their game.

Kadaj Sensei was one of the best magical Martial Arts Artist and Master there was in the world. He had developed specific and special combat combos with every type of Martial Art and Magic there was in the world. For him there was no "dark" or "light" magic, there was simply magic; therefore he was considered one of the most talented and dangerous enemy you could encounter.

He had the appearance of 22 years old, 1.70 mts. tall, straight shoulder silver hair; white skin and a rare eye colour. His eyes were aquamarine green that could had slit pupils and glowed when angry; lithe body and panther like grace. His height might not be too tall, but perfect for his combats. He always wore a complete leather suit and carried a double sword (called Souba) with him at all times. (Ring any bells? =))

"Lord Islatov, Lord Dimitri; evening" said Kadaj Sensei in a rich Japanese accent with a little bow to both males, who bowed in return.

"Good afternoon Kadaj Sensei, I hope your journey was pleasant" said Ivan with respect, after all he was one of his tutors in his younger years; one of the many reasons he was Kasha's and Draco's prime tutor.

"As good as it could be. I know we are about to meet the boys future Headmaster, but if by any chance I don't deem his school or himself good enough I will make sure to tell you. They are my best students and I know their potential, so if there is any chance their potential will not be exploit to their limits I'll take my responsibility and the rest of their tutor's responsibility to exploit it. After all it has always been a pleasure to do it and that will not change" said Kadaj Sensei with some mirth, he was one of the few people who knew the boys talents, limits and the reason why they weren't enrol at his school.

"I'm sure of it, that's one of the many reasons you will stay with them Sensei" said Ivan with a little smirk of his own.

"It's time for us to depart My Lord" said Vladimir to Ivan and the rest of the party. This would definitely be an evening to remember.

"While we are on our way, let me tell you what your protégé did today, mmm?" said Dimitri proudly and with amusement in his eyes and voice.

"Definitely Lord Dimitri, by your voice I predict will be a good story" said Kadaj Sensei to the Elder with mirth in his own eyes. After all, he had been teaching Kasha and Draco not only Martial Arts, but other aspects of life as well.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Hogwarts_

At the gates of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School waited gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid for the Islatov Family and Malfoy Family. He was to take the party to the Headmaster's office for the meeting they had.

He had been waiting for at least 5 minutes when a carriage with four majestic black horses with white manes approached. The carriage was big enough to have at least 8 or 10 people inside; it's the colour of such dark grey that could possibly be black, with the Islatov crest at both sides of it. The carriage details were a strange purple colour and as the light touches them at certain angle it can pass as silver, not over done, but distinct on them. There was the chauffer of the carriage, with someone at his side and other 2 people at the back. With the carriage arrived other 4 horses, 2 in front and 2 in the back; all of them with black attire and a purple cloak.

Hagrid was mystified with the horses, since they were a very rare species and one of the most difficult to educate; the mystical "Moonlight" warrior horses. If only he could have one of them, he would be one of the happiest men alive. Hagrid was well known for his love to dangerous creatures, and the moonlight horses were one of those species.

When the carriage came to a stop, the man at the side of the chauffer got the door and opened it for the passengers with half a bow. One by one each of the passengers got to their feet in front of the half-giant. Once Ivan Islatov and Lucius Malfoy were in front of him, the head of the Islatov Clan approached to him.

"Good evening. We are here to meet Headmaster Albus Dumbledore" said Ivan in his thick Russian accent to Hagrid. In reply the gentle giant bowed a little and said "Good evening my Lord, my name is Hagrid and I'll be taking you to the Headmaster Office. If you'll follow me please" with that been said he turned around and started the trip to Dumbledore's office.

Their entrance was a dangerous image to watch, since in front of both families are 2 guards, after Lucius and Narcissa, Ivan, Dimitri and Anastasia were Vladimir and Ishmael, after them Kadaj Sensei and after him 2 other guards, and at each side a guard, just like in the Roman times.

The journey to the gargoyle was made in absolute silence, but with mental chatter from the visitors. They were making different remarks about the castle and comparisons with his magical school from Kadaj Sensei. Of course the culture difference was big enough to have different views on how to teach any subject.

Once they arrived to the entrance, Hagrid said the password "milky way" and the gargoyle let them pass. Meanwhile, Ivan and Anastasia had an unreadable expression on their faces; Severus had told them about the man love for sweets and they found it bad taste.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Dumbledore's office_

While the Islatovs and Malfoys arrived, the Headmaster had a short meeting with his staff, specially the head of houses and Deputy Headmistress. He explained the importance of having the Islatov and the Malfoy heir in their school, the importance of both families in the magical and the muggle worlds; he also explained the demands of Ivan Islatov.

"Albus, I understand the importance of both families, therefore the importance of both children. What I don't understand is the fact that you'll allow foreign teachers in the school and more important the fact that they want guards that have been assassins before, mind you, at school grounds." said Pompona Strout head of Huffelpuf and Herbology professor with a thoughtful look on her face.

"To tell you the truth I don't like the idea in the least, but if all of us remember correctly, the Islatovs have their lives in danger at every turn, so their need for escorts for their son." said Dumbledore with a solemn voice.

"I can understand that point, but surely they can have some guards with different qualifications? I'm sure they can find some Aurors that can be persuade to work for them. About the teachers, we are more than qualified to teach them what they'll need, there have been great wizards and witches that have graduated from Hogwarts." said Filius Flitwick head of Ravenclaw and Charms professor.

"Of course we are more than qualified, and all of our concerns are justified, as are theirs. I'm more interested in the fact that there could be more demands than those. There are more, isn't Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress.

"Please enlighten us Albus, I'm sure there are other demands" said Severus Snape head of Slytherin with boredom. He was quite anxious to see the "debate" that Dumbledore and Dimitri Islatov would have. It had been a good while since he had a good entertainment in Britain.

Without his usual twinkling eyes and some harden emotion Dumbledore answered. "Don't worry; their demands are those I've told you. Why should there be more?" said Dumbledore; while Snape only narrowed his eyes to him. He read the letter that Ivan sent to Dumbledore and knew the exact demands he had and there were several that weren't discuss by the entire Hogwarts staff.

Professor Flitwick was about to make a comment when there was a knock on the door. With a gesture from Headmaster Dumbledore all the professors kept quiet in order to welcome their guests.

"Come in Hagrid" said Dumbledore and the Hagrid opened the door. "Your guests are here Headmaster" said Hagrid and the Islatov guards, with Vladimir and Ishmael in the lead, made their entrance so they would search and verified everything was in order for the Family to come in. While everyone in the room watched the proceedings with an almost incredulity look, Severus and McGonagall were quite amused by them. Dumbledore for his part was outraged with this, since when someone thought they could do that to his office! But in the outside he kept a calm facade. The vampires for their part knew what they were feeling and to some point what they were thinking and only with all their years of discipline they were able to keep their facial expressions neutral.

Once the office was cleared, Vladimir and Ishmael let the Islatovs and Malfoys to come in. The moment Anastasia and Ivan were inside the office, the Heads of Houses were left speechless. They had seen the guards and definitely knew they were men with handsome features, but seen Anastasia, Ivan and Dimitri was unexpected. They could only compare their grace and elegance with the Malfoys, but even they didn't seem to have the same level. When Dimitri saw McGonagall his eyes shone with mischief and with some other emotion she couldn't identify and the only one that could was Kadaj Sensei.

"Please take a seat. Some tea or refreshments?" asked Dumbledore while everyone took their seats, there were guards at the door at both sides and behind the families. Dimitri Islatov meanwhile took a little tour around the office, looking for his friend's portrait with Kadaj Sensei at his side.

Once the Islatovs and the Malfoys were comfortable, Anastasia and Narcissa took out a pair of tea bags from their purses and Narcissa produced a tea pot for their use. This caused a mild shock to the staff.

"You'll have to excuse us, but we are used to take certain precautions" said Anastasia with a smile; while Ishmael prepared tea for both couples and Elder. In his head he was concentrating in not tearing apart the Headmaster, their revenge would be sweet. He just had to remember to have patience.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

"_**What do you think so far Kadaj Sensei?**_" asked Dimitri about the school and people inside of it. His impression about it so far could be said was clouded by the fact that he was a good friend of a former Headmaster, that been the reason he asked Kadaj Sensei to come and had from him an objective opinion.

"_**To tell you the truth Dimitri sama, if it isn't for the fact that Severus kun, Lucius kun, Ishmael kun and Kasha kun deserve justice I wouldn't let my star pupils to come. So far I can say it's an average school, but we have to discuss the curriculum and as far as we know the Professors are the best in their subjects, ne?**_" said Kadaj Sensei with a little of sarcasm. He had a very strict discipline, proper of his culture and country; therefore, some occidentals were too lazy for his liking. The only reason he trained and taught the Islatovs and their Clan was for the fact that they were much disciplined in almost every aspect of their lives.

"_**True, and to tell you the truth I prefer to have them at Japan with you, but what had happened to them has to have consequences. To interfere with the life of someone is not a matter to let go**_" said Dimitri as he found the portrait of his dear friend; Headmaster Cassius Noir.

"My friend, it has been decades since the last time I saw you! What are you doing here?" said Cassius's portrait the moment he saw Dimitri. Actually the last time both of them had a conversation was some 100 years before Cassius death.

"Well my friend, my grand children will be coming to Hogwarts, and you know how we are with our children" said Dimitri with a little smile, while Kadaj Sensei put some privacy wards around them. The wards would let them hear what it was been said at the other side of them, but not for the others to hear their conversation.

"Tell me, after all this time Ivan gave you grandchildren finally? If I remember correctly with his lovely fiancé Anastasia?" asked the portrait watching as his friends eyes took a sad look.

"Yes, they made me three times grandfather, to Ivan Jr., Dimitri and Kasha, unfortunately Ivan and Dimitri were murdered and later Kasha was adopted" said Dimitri with sadness, pride and force.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

Once the Malfoys and Islatovs were comfortable and even if their Elder was involved in his own talk, they knew he would be listening if not Kadaj Sensei would be.

"As you know Headmaster Dumbledore, we decided to accept your offer for my son, so he can study here. However, you also know I have some requests that need to be satisfied in order for him and my godson to attend your school" said Ivan while sipping his tea.

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Islatov and you can be sure that we can negotiate those demands" said Dumbledore while he kept his façade and prepared his tea.

"First of all Headmaster, I'll appreciate if you use my correct title, this been Lord Islatov, second if I remember correctly the letter I sent you stated there will be no negotiations about my demands" said Ivan with an edge on his voice, while Anastasia send smoothing thoughts to him.

"Of course, my apologies; we are here to discuss those demands and any doubts you may have" said Dumbledore while the rest of the Head of Houses watched the interaction. It had been a long time since someone answered the Headmaster in such a way.

"Please let me introduce you to the Head of Houses of the school. Professor Pompona Sprout, Head of Huffelpuff and Herbology Professor, Professor Minerva McGonogall, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor, Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of House of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor and Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor. All of them with masters in their specialities." said Dumbledore as a way of introduction.

"A pleasure professors, let me introduce my family. My wife Lady Anastasia Islatov, as you can see my father is chatting with an old friend, Lord Dimitri Islatov and with him Headmaster Kadaj Sensei from Saku Maryoku School. As I'm sure you recognize Lord Lucius Malfoy is with us, just as his wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy" said Ivan with an even voice. This man was trying to manipulate things in his favour, but there would be no mercy for him.

"Excuse me, you just said that Headmaster Kadaj form Saku Maryoku is here?" asked Pompona Sprout. If there was a subject the Saku Maryoku School took pride in was the fact that they could have almost all the plan variety of the world, either magical or muggle.

"That is correct, Professor Sprout. He and his staff have been in charge of certain aspects of their education. As I'm sure you have read the scripts of both my son and godson, you've seen they have a round education in both the muggle and magical aspects" said Anastasia while taking some sips of her tea. If she let her husband all the talk must likely he would lose his temper.

"To the matter that has us here. I assume you have the letter I sent you at hand? I'll like to discuss our demands." said Ivan while putting his tea cup in the table.

At that exact moment Dimitri went to sit in the chair between the Headmaster's desk and his son's chair. Something told him that the placement will be beneficial for him; especially since there he has a clear view of Professor McGonogall. Meanwhile Kadaj Sensei took his position at the back of the chair.

"I know that the petitions are for your son, will they apply also for your godson?" asked the Deputy Headmistress. After the display of guards, the interaction of the families and how they behaved themselves, she knew she had to be specific and to the point.

"That is correct Professor, as I'm sure you know my family is very important in Russia, therefore all our acquaintances, friends and especially family are part of that circle. The children of our people are our future and as such they are treasured and cherish. That's one of the reasons why the same demands will apply for him" said Ivan to her. He could see that she would be an important part of the plan they have for the Headmaster; after all, she had always been good but strict with Severus and as a student to Lucius also.

"Yes, of course. What are those demands Lord Islatov?" asked the professor, since the Headmaster didn't tell them before hand.

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**


	10. The game begins

**SUMMARY:** What would have happened the night Voldemort was defeated, but James and Lily Potter were dead? What would have happened to Harry Potter? Been the Heir of the Mafia and Vampire Clan; Islatov. (1-08-11)

A.N.- My dear readers, I'm very sorry about the delay, but RL has been very complicated. Between my laptop's kidnappings from my dad, my very hectic job schedule and everything in between you can imagine. I'm very, very sorry, but I'm still writing and now I'm off to keep up with CH 11. ENJOY!

**Russian**

_**Japanese**_

Remember Harry is Kasha.

**LAST TIME**

_"That is correct Professor, as I'm sure you know my family is very important in Russia, therefore all our acquaintances, friends and especially family are part of that circle. The children of our people are our future and as such they are treasured and cherish. That's one of the reasons why the same demands will apply for him" said Ivan to her. He could see that she would be an important part of the pl__an they had for the Headmaster; after all, she had always been good but strict with Severus and as a student to Lucius also._

_"Yes, of course. What are those demands Lord Islatov?" asked the professor, since the Headmaster didn't tell them before hand._

**CHAPTER 10**

_Malfoy Manor_

Kasha and Draco were in the garden playing with their pets and having their own conversation.

"**What do you think they are discussing, besides the obvious?**" asked Draco while petting his white tiger cub Dearka. He was exhaling white puffs of snow in contentment of his familiar treatment; it always felt great when he rubbed his ears.

"**To tell you the truth no idea (**bites some apple)** I mean, besides the security and our other lessons; maybe the schedules and professors. What I am sure is that Grandpa Dimitri is having the time of his life for sure, when has he discouraged a good debate?**" said Kasha with some laughter in the end.

"**That's for sure, but mmmmmm, they also have to take into consideration our activities outside the school, meetings and everything in between**" said Draco. In the end it was true; they had many other activities, because even if they were vampires, they were very young and still needed some rest.

"**Anyway, do you think all of our professors and Senseis are going to go? I mean they still have their lessons and other students back in Japan**" said Kasha with a pensive look while petting Taiki his 1 meter long python.

"**That's true as well, but **(eats another piece of fruit) **I just hope they can come. It will not be the same without Duo or Mori Sensei, to tell you the truth, without any of them. Also, **(another bite)** is a pity most of them will be going and coming because I don't think we will be with enough things to do**" said Draco and then both of them saw each other and started laughing.

**ISLATOV CLAN**

_Headmaster Office_

Everyone in the office was waiting for the Headmaster's reaction when Lord Islatov said "So you do have my letter Headmaster, let's see it so we can arrange the details" he said while he crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

Dumbledore tried to be seen as honourable as he could be, but been perceptive of everyone's reactions. "Yes, yes, of course. Give me a second (searched his desk) here it is" taking the parchment in his hands and then put him in his desk in order for a professor or for any of their guests to take it.

"Some of your petitions, I find them reasonable, but I'm afraid there are others that I don't think will be welcome between the students or my staff. I think we can really negotiate them" said Dumbledore with as much calm as he could. He needed to take control of the situation and the negotiation if he wanted to have the upper hand.

Meanwhile Lord Dimitri took the parchment and read it while thinking what would he need to debate or if there would be the need to do it. He really wanted and needed to have some fun within the next moments, since it had been a very long time he had a nice and long debate with someone out of their clan.

"As my son stated, there are will be no negotiation Headmaster Dumbledore, we need to see the details, so Kadaj Sensei can organized his lessons and the different Senseis of my grandsons. If you have a problem with the curriculum he has, you have to see it with him. He is the responsible of their education outside your own curriculum here in your school." said Lord Dimitri while sipping some tea and seeing Professor Dumbledore directly in the eye.

Stepping his fingers over his desk Professor Dumbledore replied "Well, my staff has some doubts as well. After all, they are only children and some of the lessons you have for them we think are excessive. I don't see why they need to learn how to use guns, or knives. Another matter is the fact that your guards are or were assassins, you really need to think about the rest of the children in the school." said Professor Dumbledore trying to see if he could get some control about the situation.

"Professor Dumbledore, I really hoped you did your research about us, but since it's clear you didn't I'll explain it to you." Dimitri put his tea cup in his saucer and stud up so he could start to pace around the office.

"First you have to know that we are a very influential family, which have many businesses around the world. The fact that we need guards, as you see, is for our own protection. We have found that having assassins as our protectors is for a reason. Our enemies are fearless, very dangerous and lethal; therefore we need people to do whatever it is needed to protect what is important to us, to our community. The most important for my grandson, if he is to come to your school, is his protection. You just need to know that he can be used to make us do things that will not be in the best interest to Eastern Europe." he kept his pacing until he faced Dumbledore's desk and putting his hands on it he said "I'm not about to lose another grandson, I'm not going to let my son and daughter go through another tragedy, so take it or leave it **Professor Dumbledore**"

Taking his seat again and sipping his tea he said "Now, for the demands that my son have address to you, let's take a look" taking the list of demands he started to read them.

"1.- Full guard around the castle at all times, meaning 24 hrs per 24 hrs.

2.- Head guard will be with both children at all their classes and lessons.

3.- The professors who stay at the castle could be magical or muggle.

4.- No interferences with extra curriculum lessons or activities.

5.- If their presence is require for any event, they will be given clearance.

6.- They will have their personal weapons at all times with them.

7.- If they need to defend themselves from other children, they have permission to do as they think is best, and no, they are not allowed to use their weapons for petty discussions.

8.- Their personal belongings will be monitored by their guards.

9.- Kadaj Sensei will be notified if there is the need to have them take any detention.

10.- Their school courses and exams will be approved and mark by their masters and Sensei.

11.- None of their masters will answer to another professor or Headmaster.

12.- If there is the need for them to make business they will be excuse from their classes.

13.- Their familiars will be with them and if they desire will go with them to their classes.

14.- Any report of their behaviour will be address wither with Kadaj Sensei or with Lord Lucius Malfoy.

15.- They have 9 Masters or professors who will come and go as pleased.

16.- Their training with the guards will be organized by their Head guard.

17.- Their languages will be respected as well as their customs."

"Any doubt?" said Dimitri while taking his tea cup and challenging the Headmaster of Hogwarts. After all, if Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to play, then who was Dimitri Islatov to deny?

The office was in silence so Dimitri addressed Kadaj Sensei "Sensei, if you please introduce your staff." The next part would be source of amusement. The staff of Hogwarts would recognized some of the boy's Senseis, and they way they would see them was somewhat a show for them.

With a nod of the head, Kadaj Sensei took a memory vial from his suit and said an incantation in Japanese, so there was an image portrayed in one wall. Once everyone was facing the wall he started to play image and general data of his staff.

Keeping his position behind Dimitri's chair, he started his exposition with his thick Japanese accent and smugness emanating from his voice. "Their instructors are from different nationalities and species. All of them are a team and are responsible of their education, training and well being; they also have the trust of both Lord Islatov, of Lord Malfoy and _**MINE. **_Believe me when I said that all of them will be in the know of everything they'll need, do and is expected of them. They are very demanding professors and will take my pupils to their very limits. Any interference will _**NOT**_ be tolerated." he said seeing every one of the Head of houses directly in the eye, but specially Headmaster Dumbledore.

The first image he played on the wall was of very tall man in his early twenties in some type of martial arts uniform doing some exercises. He was 6'2, lean and lithe with black short kind of spiked hair, sharp but kind features, grey eyes and his skin was somewhat tanned.

Once the memory was played and everyone saw the image of the young man he said "First I'll introduce Morinozuka Takashi or Mori Sensei. He is a squib form a very old lineage of magical warriors and protectors in Japan. He has masters in magical and non magical kendo and sword fight. His lessons will be in sword fight and kendo. He is very protective my pupils, but to a lesser extent his colleagues."

From the Hogwarts staff he saw a light recognition from some of the professors. Good, they better started to recognize his staff and their own importance in the world so there would not be any problem, especially from the Deputy Headmistress. She may be one of the only ones that could recognize all, if not only some of his professors.

The next imaged played was of a small man, that actually looked like a teenager. Just as with Mori Sensei he was wearing some kind of martial arts uniform and doing some exercises. He was 5'2, lean and lithe, with light brown hair to the base of his neck, white skin, childlike features and brown eyes.

"Next we have, Haninozuka Mitsukuni; but he likes to be called Hunny Sensei. His is the Heir of one of the oldest magical and no magical warrior lineages in Japan as well. He will continue their education in politics and strategy. He is very protective, but he is known of not been unjust." he said. He was waiting to have his team here; they wouldn't know what hit them. Even if everyone of the team were very different, they were the best in their fields and as a group.

"Both of them are Japanese, so if you don't know their culture study it, they don't tolerate rudeness or disrespect. They have authorization from their Head of House to defend their culture, believes and traditions" said Lady Anastasia in an almost bored voice. It was always fun to see if they didn't respect this little piece of information. Yuri could attest it by first hand; the little Haninozuka Heir actually danced with him.

The next image was of five young men, all of them very different from each other. They actually looked very at ease with each other. Later the image changed to the individual images. The first image was of a man in his early twenties, dressed all in black with a t-shirt that said "Liked what you see? Then get yours" He was 1.60 meters, with long brown hair in a braid that reached a little below his waist, a mischievous air around him and cobalt blue eyes that seem to be violet.

"Duo Maxwell, he is American. Take in consideration that even if he has the appearance of been a prankster he can be deathly if the occasion calls for it, and if that happens the only one that can control and calm him is his partner Yuy Heero. Unfortunately he will be coming only from time to time, since he is needed somewhere else. He is half demon and half muggle. His specialities are explosives, potions and knives. I'm sure Potion Master Snape can adequate an exceptional curriculum for them. By the way Master Snape, my pupils told me you may have another partner for them?" said Kadaj Sensei with a little up heaved eyebrow.

"Yes Sensei, as I'm sure you know Lord Malfoy is a good friend of mine and I had given Draco some summer lessons, according to your curriculum, of course. I tend to give these lessons for some families under the summer. You may be referring to young Lord Longbottom" said Severus while taking a sip of his tea.

The rest of the staff took a turn to him in surprise, they know of his love for solitude and peace during the holidays, also of how picky he could be about students.

"If you'll let me extend to him an invitation for lessons with Master Duo to him, we will be honoured to have him with us. Of course, if it's no problem with Headmaster Dumbledore, Lady Longbottom and Master Sprout. Since I know he can get to be a Master in Herbology from what my pupils have told me" said Kadaj Sensei, knowing the information would be more for impression than nothing else.

"I think we can negotiate these lessons Headmaster Kadaj" said Dumbledore, maybe that way he could get to have more students in those lessons if he was opened to have more students outside his pupils.

"**IT IS KADAJ SENSEI**, Headmaster Dumbledore, but you have to take into consideration the offer is limited, no other students will be given the honour of one of my lessons if they are unworthy" said Kadaj Sensei while Dimitri smirked on his cup of tea.

"My next Master is Trowa Barton, European muggle. As you can see he is about 1.75mts, with acrobats built, brown hair in a bang style and dark green eyes with a slight tan. He is in charge of their physical education and some combat acrobatics needed to master my own lessons. He doesn't have a problem with physical punishment, please do tell your pupils; also he takes very seriously his job not only as their professor, but also as their guard" said Sensei with a sense of triumph, since each and every one of the professors were unique and very, but very fond of their pupils. Either they were their little brothers or their nephews.

The next picture was of a blond, young man of about 20 years old, lithe of about 1.65mts with teal eyes and de posture that scream money and status. "Master Quatre Raberba Winner as you can see he is a young man as the rest of my team, but with a very unique talent. From what you can see he is a ¼ Arab Veela, he has masters in International Politics and Etiquette, both magical and non magical" the presence of this man would be one of the reasons the security would be so tight. This family had really good connections to have him and as far as the professors could see; an interesting school career for them with both boys in their school.

"Our last Master and guard is Chang Wu Fei, he is a ½ muggle vampire and his sire will be coming as well. He is Chinese, with a medium pony tail of black hair, black eyes and a slight tan in a very work out body of 1.68 mts. and before I forget, with a quick temper. He doesn't tolerate injustice and is quick in his own. If there is a problem with vampire's culture; be careful, he will put anyone in their place. He has masters in muggle education and vampire education and a very difficult and hard task master."

Putting the cup in its saucer, Professor McGonagall said "I'm sorry; you said vampire and vampire education. Why do they need those specific lessons?" she said with calculating looks and thoughts about it. In Hogwarts the education in other species was null, and as far as she could see those kinds of lessons could be very useful in their curriculum.

"In my school, we try to give a round education to my pupils; therefore, we have different species in our mists. We don't have problems with other species and we taught them all species culture. Besides, they already have their weres education, goblin education; their advance in their courses is how they go to their next level." Said Kadaj Sensei.

All the staff was surprised about that piece of information, they knew about the school and some of the curriculum, but not all the importance of it, some of the information given to them could be chonsidered as classified.

"Now my three last colleagues; Yamato Kira, a young half were leopard. As you can see he can be considered a little older than my pupils, at least physically, he is tall, almost 1.75mts, with a tanned lithe body, brown hair and purple eyes. He is a technology and technology manipulation expert and his lessons may be shared with Heero-kun, even though he teaches weapons as well. Both of them are experts and part of the same pard. He has a very good head on his shoulders, but is also a fierce fighter when needed, his nature gives him significant qualities that little to no wizard can obtain in their lifetime without been bitten." There he gave them a little smirk. He was actually given them just the barely basic information about them, all for their revenge and game.

The last of the masters shown was a surprise to at least Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, since both of them remembered him from some of the Duellist Championships they went to. "I think some of you may recognize him, Master Vampire Vincent Valentine. (A 1.85mts man, with long black hair, red eyes and particular Japanese features) he is what some non magical people call the stereotype of a vampire. He respects his nature and has grown from all his years as a vampire. His masters are in magical manipulation, intelligence, weapon specialist and weapon manipulation. Right his moment his lessons are of magical manipulation, later on my pupils will combine this with their other disciplines. He likes his solitude, but is very analytical, with whatever information he comes by. He is part of Lord's Islatov guard, so when he isn't giving his lessons he will be on duty. His childe will be here with him, so they have to share the same chambers." said finally Kadaj Sensei with the same smugness of the beginning.

Once the presentation was finished, Dimitri said with a calm and somewhat ironic tone of voice in the end. "Arigateu Kadaj Sensei. As you can see Headmaster, my grandsons have a very round education, don't you think?" and then took his cup to sip some more tea.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked really uncomfortable; he knew what would happen then. No interaction with neither of the boys in their care, no way to educate them to be good wizards and then be good examples themselves. He needed to help them see the right path, so there would not be another dark wizard.

Putting a lemon drop on his mouth and after a moment he said "yes, yes of course; but we may have a problem. They have some lessons that I don't think they need, they are still children. Also, if we keep all of those lessons and Hogwarts curriculum, they will not have time to still be children and have their normal activities; I think we..." he didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence since Dimitri raised his hand to stall Dumbledore's argument and stud up. Meanwhile Lady Malfoy and Lady Islatov tried to hid their laughter with polite coughs and the men snorted for all their worth. A pity their guards couldn't say anything so they could only smirk.

Getting behind his son and his wife and putting his hand on their shoulders he said "I think you did not understand Headmaster Dumbledore, there **WILL NOT BE NEGOTIATIONS** to my son's demands OR my grandson's lessons. I'm not going to repeat myself, since I thought I made it clear. These lessons are for their future, and have been given to every Islatov Heir. Now, if there is a problem, Kadaj Sensei had told me that their place is still available, because both Kasha and Draco **WILL NOT** be coming here or separated."

Professor McGonagall gave a cough to get their attention and once she had everyone's attention said "Lords Islatov, I understand your reasons for your demands and some of those lessons. A friend of mine explained to me the importance of those. I just have some questions if I may" An intelligent woman, that's for sure. She knew the importance of their staff, lessons and status of his family.

Inwardly all the Clan's men smirked. Dimitri Islatov did it again. There was no way Dumbledore would win an argument against Dimitri, he was the master after all, a pity Dumbledore didn't know that fact or that he was personally training Kasha in the subject.

Dimitri gave a tiny fanged smile to her and said "Of course **Madam**, it's only fair after all." He seated down again and with a swish of Kadaj Sensei's hand his cup refilled and Dimitri gave a small nod of his head in thank you.

"Thank you, I'm sure my colleagues and I share certain fears about the guards. They will not attack the students if there is a petty argument with the boy's peers?" the safety of her pupils was just as important. All of the school professors needed to know these weren't as any other student they had before. Not because if they were purebloods or no, if they were very traditional or not, it has to do with the fact that they could bring status and prestige to the school. They needed to understand these changes; it would be for the best of the school.

After a moment of silence; "No, they will let the boys arrange their problems, but if they are attacked with the intent to harm them, they will restrain the culprit and will be brought to their Head of House. The only ones that will not be taking things as lightly might be the 4 Kadaj Sensei point out earlier" said Ivan this time. He may be the Clan's leader, but his father was authority inside and outside of home.

"I think that is reasonable. I'm also wondering if there will be the opportunity to compare some of those lessons with the rest of the staff. I know that many of them are not even given here at Hogwarts. I think the ones that actually can be related to the ones given here. For example, potions and maybe herbology, muggle and vampire education, with history, defence against the dark arts or even muggle education per se. Magic manipulation perhaps with charms or transfiguration." said McGonagall thinking in the benefits they could bring to their curriculums and lessons plans.

Dimitri gave a smirk to Dumbledore, since his right hand and Deputy Headmistress was actually thinking in her students, the benefits, but most of all, the fact that the boys needed to be at Hogwarts. She seemed to be by their side, even if it was unconsciously. They really needed to have someone really closed to Dumbledore.

"That may be a good way to see and compare what they need to focus. I like your idea Professor McGonagall. I know your start of term is soon, but you have the time next week? Is good for you and the rest of the staff?" said Kadaj Sensei while talking with Dimitri. They needed ways for her to see what her boss couldn't or didn't want to.

She saw her fellow professors and when she saw they accepted the offer, knowing the rest of the staff would like the idea. "Thank you Kadaj Sensei, that's acceptable, I'm thinking your staff can come the same week so they can get comfortable and to start learning the school's layout."

"I really appreciate your hospitality, I'm sure all of us will be very beneficiated with it" said Kadaj Sensei.

"We also have the matter of security to discuss" said Ivan, knowing this was a very delicate matter with the rest of the Head of Houses. "I'll let my son's Head guard and my Head guard to explain" Ish and Vladimir both saluted them. "The first is Ishmael Price, my son's Head guard; he is the one in charge of the children's security at all times. Next to him is my Head guard, Vladimir Price." said Ivan indicating each one of them.

Vladimir nodded to Ish and stepped back. This would be the first time his childe would make his plans for their security. Before now both of them used to make them, since Kasha always travelled with his parents.

Ish nodded his acceptance and started to pace in front of everyone "As I'm sure you have some doubts or concerns about the guards and the reasons behind us. Unfortunately those reasons are for Lord Islatov to explain if he wishes. What I can tell you is that yes, we are assassins. For us is another job, since we don't kill for the pleasure of it. If our actions take us to that path is because someone of the Family or Clan are in danger. Been an assassin is more than killing; we have specific training and specialities. Our main concerns are their security and well being." Ish stopped and saw each teacher in the eye, then continued.

"As it was explained, there will be 24hrs guard rounds; we plan to guard some of the gardens, grounds and classrooms. Also we will need all the secret chambers locations, passages with their passwords, in other words, the castle's blueprints" the information was important for their job, but also for the Family's benefit, since Ivan or even Anastasia would like to come and met with their son.

Professor Sprout put her tea on a nearby table and said "It is really necessary? I don't think anyone will want to harm a child and this is a school full of children, the castle security has been enough until now. The ward and all security measures were provided by the founders themselves" she said with some trepidation, that was a very well known fact and that someone question it was difficult to understand.

"What Professor Sprout says is true, until now we haven't had a security risk. Also, the rest of the students may feel intimidated and afraid of both young Kasha and Draco with a security so tight around them." said Dumbledore trying to evade the guards. It would be bad for the school image, not to say their reputation.

Ivan really wanted Dumbledore to sweat and this would be a good way to do it, in the end they would get what they wanted, he was sure of it. "Kadaj Sensei, I think we need to reconsider your offer" he answered arrogantly and in an almost bored manner.

Dumbledore really wanted to make things difficult for himself and the Islatovs and company were more than happy to oblige. It was really a pity most of them weren't going to see all the things the Snape brothers, Senseis, and their sons had in mind for the man. He was really in for a surprise; Dimitri only hoped Ish's patience to be enough or otherwise the fireworks would go earlier. "With all respect, the children will not know about us, only the ones that Master Kasha and Master Draco tell. Their lessons will not interfere with your school lessons and their training will not be at plain sight of your students" said Ish with as much respect as he could.

"I'm sure if we can concur with the fact the children will not know about the guards will be in all our best interest for both parts. I can see it's important to have both children safe and to tell the truth it will be beneficial to the school as well with some of the problems our community has. The only ones that we will have to tell will be the school governors" said McGonagall. The benefits were greater and that would be the fact that would give them the governors' acceptance.

"I think that is acceptable Madam. As I already said, their safety and education is our main concern, both of them are in the know of our reasons for such security measures, we don't like to keep important information from them as it is" said Dimitri pleasantly; he was really starting to like the stern professor.

"I most insist, they are children, our curriculum is one of the most important in Europe and our security is almost as infallible as the one in Gringotts" said Dumbledore. The fact that they tried to make it as it wasn't good enough irked him to no end. They were one of the most important schools in Europe.

"May as it be, we aren't about to change our minds. Take it or leave it as it is. By any chance Headmaster Dumbledore, are you afraid it isn't as you say? It seems to me as if you have something to hide" said Dimitri in a bored attitude, the man was annoying; no surprise why Severus arrived to the Clan in such foul moods.

Professor Flitwick liked to analysed things before making a decision, therefore he needed some things answered to have his own opinion; as a former champion duellist, he had to be. Besides, he was very excited about the opportunity this could bring the school. "Another question if I may?" he knew that if these children were as advance as he thought they would be a good challenge and example to the rest of the students, something that hadn't been seen since James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape himself.

"Please Flitwick-san, continue" said Kadaj Sensei. He remembered him from different championships, a really good duellist if he was correct and one of the best Masters in Charms there was.

"Besides the fact that Master Vampire Valentine and his childe have to share quarters, I assume the rest of the guards will need quarters as well and if there are precautions that we will have to take with some of the professors?" in his question was denoted how exited he was and how he liked the idea of having both Heirs at school, even if Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't happy about it.

Since this was his group and his teachers, besides of been a security consultant, Kadaj Sensei answered, "Well, I know the guards will need to have quarters near the children dorms (he turned to see Ish nod) for my colleagues, the only precaution you will have to take is respect. All of them have exceptional control on their nature, power and abilities, also they are _**MY**_ most trusted" this information would calm their fears in such aspects.

Ivan stood up and round the chairs to be behind his wife "We will be in the know of whatever happens with our son, all his activities and school functions, we like to be with him and share everything, so if there is no problem, we would like to have a school functions schedule, since we didn't receive one. We understand this is a boarding school, one of the finest, so we would like to share those with him. Of course we sill understand if there are events we can't share" he said and when he finished he had Anastasia's hand on his.

"Understandable Lord Islatov, we don't have major events except the Welcoming Feast, the Halloween Feast, Quidditch matches and the End of term Feast. The only ones you can attend are the matches, but that will have to be next year if he plays or if you want to come and watch them all the same, there will be no problem" said Dumbledore. He needed to have the control back, because they could be neutral or worst dark and with what he had heard must likely the last one. If he could change the views of both children, then the light side could have very strong allies if they needed it. Not to say the resources they had. Influence in Europe, in England and Asia.

Anastasia took a page from his father-in-law and said "We don't want to cause your school problems, so Lady Malfoy has been very helpful and next week we have a breakfast with the Ladies of the English families to expose our point of view and to assure them there will not be any kind of problems with their children while my son and godson are in the same school. I'm sure that your wards and protections are more than enough but if there is a problem our guards will help. After all, children are to be cherish, not only ours" she said with her melodic voice and face, while her husband was very amused by it. Not for nothing she had helped with some of the most difficult business; also because that particular breakfast was held the prior week. Women could be even more fierce in their ways than men, society Ladies been in the top.

"I know it can be very inconvenient to you if the children have to leave the school without previous knowledge, therefore we will give you the schedule for them, and if there are changes we will update you or more specifically their Head of House." said Ivan after giving a gentle kiss to his wife in her hand and taking his seat again.

While the rest of the clan was used and amused by the display, they knew it had a double meaning: let Dumbledore thought if he had Anastasia Islatov happy, he could gain something.

Ish took again the word and with his blank expression said "We saw you have a forest, if there are magical creatures, it will be beneficial for us to know" they needed to introduce the whole staff, to reassure them they meant no harm and maybe some other kind of negotiations.

Professor Sprout put her tea back on the table and said "there are some magical creatures and plants, Hagrid our groundskeeper knows most of them, I'm sure he can introduce you. Unfortunately, not all of us are very welcome in there, but I can't see any problems for you" she really wanted to be useful for them, she liked the way they were defending their point of view and Dumbledore was at a loss on what to say or do in certain matters. Those children would be like fresh air, no more injustice for her house if what she had seen was accurate.

Rising from their chairs, the men helped their wives to their feet and their guards took their positions. "It has been a pleasure been here and talked about our need. We are sorry for the problems, but all of his is necessary" said Dimitri with false apologies to Dumbledore and a sincere smile to the rest of the staff. From what Yuri and Vincent had gather they were good people, masters on their fields, also just to Severus and Lucius, so they had his respect. "If you excuse me for a minute, Kadaj Sense if you please" said Dimitri going to his old friend's portrait. Getting the privacy spell in place he told his friend "I must be going, but I'm sure we will see each other soon old friend" bowing his head a little. Laughing the portrait replay "You don't chance Islatov, I saw how you eyed Professor McGonagall, I mean, madam? Your wife would be very amuse, but at the same time she would approve (getting serious he said) don't worry, I'll try to keep you informed of everything" he said with seriousness. Dimitri told him everything and he would try and helped his friend as much as he could.

Arching an eyebrow he said "How do you plan to do that?" The portrait laughed again and said "I have my ways, also Kadaj Sensei proved some help" Dimitri laughed again, bowed and left his friend.

"**Are we ready father?**" said Ivan while Anastasia took Dimitri's arm. "**Yes, we can't leave those two alone for long**" and everyone of the clan, except Severus and the Malfoys laughed out loud. They took their place at the door after saying their good bye to the professors and with a mocking bow to Dumbledore left the office.

Professor Flitwick turned to see the rest of the staff and said "Well, that actually was interesting"

**Grammar and spelling checked with Word Office; Beta reader is lost in the net =::(**


End file.
